


Chocolate

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha!Nero, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, My trash, Omega!Vergil, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Violence, alpha!Dante
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 71,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 中产AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告 ABO Alpha!Dante Alpha!Nero Omega!Vergil Mpreg 乱伦 中产AU Violence Rape Underage Non-con 药物控制 Hurt but never comfort PWP incest 三观放飞 角色崩坏
> 
> 作者的话 请不知道中产AU是什么的不要点进来了，我很喜欢这个AU和这系列的文，现在决定把它作为单独会更新的文了啦，谢谢大家之前的喜欢，给大家一个亲亲。  
> 原型是2D5V4N，自己被雷到了不要怪我哦呜呜，写文的尺度我从来不会小的。我已经尽力做的很好了，我现在分级一般都是跟随AO3的制度。

半夜，维吉尔突然睁开了双眼。

他没有做噩梦，他已经很久不知道什么叫做噩梦了，貌似每天重复的生活就是比魔界更加可怕的事情，他已经分不清楚到底是被魔王支配痛苦，亦或是被自己双胞胎弟弟控制来的痛苦。

他们已经生活在这个人类小镇有很长一段时日了，外人都知道他们这一家人，并且都亲切的将他们称呼为斯巴达一家，他们总是会笑着给但丁送上最好吃的草莓派，孩子们与尼禄成为最好的朋友，热心的给维吉尔送上所谓的居家技巧。

他并不知道为什么人类会觉得只要是alpha与omega结合并且孕有一个孩子就是完美和谐的模范家庭，维吉尔娴熟的伸手摸了摸床边的阎魔，眼神黯淡了下来，他都快忘记了带着这把刀于肮脏血地里拼杀的触感。

今晚睡在他旁边的可不是但丁，但丁因为事务所出了一些事情要外出好几天，而他一时心软居然答应了让尼禄跟他一起睡的要求。

尼禄是他和但丁的孩子，这要是给斯巴达和伊娃听到了，他们应该也会觉得荒谬，更何况外面那些总是用道德伦理标榜自身与其他动物最大区别的人类，维吉尔不由得露出一个冷笑，假若他们知道但丁其实是他的双胞胎弟弟，不知道他们是否还会觉得这一家是模样。

但是死去的人永远不知道现实会发生什么，就好像维吉尔从来没有意料到阎魔切开的时间混乱会带来如此严重的后果，他当时只是以为和过去一样产生时间短暂的不规律而已，却没想到另外一个但丁的出现。

最开始的时候，和维吉尔所所熟知的弟弟拥有相同面庞的年轻男子在见到他的时候，他没有选择大大咧咧的缠上来或者是叫着老哥，他只是远远地站着冷漠着一双眼睛盯着维吉尔看，暗红色的风衣随着冷峻的风上下摆动。

也不知道什么时候他们两个才互相正式确认了身份，面前的但丁要比他记忆中的要小，并且维吉尔难以看透但丁眼里暗沉下去的深邃，当但丁真正意识到面前的omega并不是一个荒谬假象的时候，维吉尔到现在还深刻的记得男子眼里一闪而过的星火。

按照原理，维吉尔有义务将面前错时空的但丁送回到其原有的时空里，他跟但丁简短的解释了一番到底发生了什么，可是他并没有得到任何实际性的回复，年轻气盛的维吉尔就将但丁的双手抱怀沉默当做了一个默许。

当维吉尔熟练地打开时间裂缝尝试着将身后的男子送回去的刹那，得到的回报是数几发强力穿透身躯的子弹，在大量失血的情况下他陷入了短暂的昏死，等到身体愈合醒来的时候，维吉尔发现他用信任换来了数不尽的黑暗。

不应该将毫无防备的身后展露给他人，即便是最亲密的人也不允许，在小的时候，维吉尔的父亲斯巴达曾经这么教导过他，是的，维吉尔一边尝试着挣脱但丁穿骨做成的手铐的时候，一边愤恨的咬着下巴痛苦地想到，即便那个最亲密的人是你的亲生弟弟也不允许。

他们现在回到了人类世界，这是一个温暖而又美好的世界，虽然只是表面但足够也能维持瞬时间的平静，起码在这里生活，他们只需要担心细碎的事情，例如柴米油盐酱醋茶这些维吉尔以前都不觉得自己会接触的事物，而不用去担忧突然冒出来的恶魔威胁自身的生死存亡。

尼禄现在紧紧地靠着维吉尔，半抓着维吉尔的衣角睡在但丁和维吉尔的床上。

从小就被单独丢到独立卧室睡觉的孩子在今天睡觉之前总是控制不住用好奇且兴奋的眼光打量着维吉尔，貌似这是他人生中最快乐的事情，尼禄原本以为维吉尔不会答应，毕竟在他的印象里维吉尔是如此的不可接近。

尼禄在松软的床上跳了跳，他闻着维吉尔枕头上属于他的信息素气味，在维吉尔洗完澡穿着睡袍躺在床上看书的刹那，乖巧的贴在母亲的身边无言，就像是一条衷心且乖巧的奶狗，尼禄曾经想过很多次像是这样的生活。

在尼禄小小的脑瓜里，这张床，还有这个卧室是他没有任何权利踏入的地方。就算是在年幼的时候被雷电给吓醒，他也没法像其他家孩子一般抱着枕头来到父母的门前请求在中间一起睡觉，他唯能得到的是来自维吉尔于床前冰冷的眼神，不屑的淡然貌似在嘲笑他的软弱与害怕。

在晚上睡不着的时候，尼禄爬起床找厕所路过卧室的时候，男孩儿总能从未合拢的门缝里看到一些让他接下来更加睡不着的画面，他不知道是但丁是故意这么做还是两人无心为之。

殷红的鲜血在尼禄澄澈的瞳眸里占了绝大部分面积，这张床单明天应该会出现在外面的垃圾桶里，或者是会在地下室的焚烧炉里化为灰烬；当时年幼的孩子并不知道分化，也不知道信息素到底是何物，他不愿意从门口离开的原因是，那股一直若隐若现且好闻的气味在这个刹那突然无限放大，撩拨着他。

在第一次撞见的时候，乖巧的男孩从来都没有想到过往日不太喜欢说话的维吉尔居然会发出如此甜美的叫唤，他清楚的记得飞速跳动的心脏带来的声响是如何在鼓膜旁无限放大，脑海里一遍又一遍将维吉尔满脸潮红眼角动情的模样刻画。

但丁和维吉尔纠缠扭打在一块，他们流血喘息着，互相都红了眼，尖锐的指甲掐入对方血肉，仿佛要将对方撕开吞噬下肚，但是下身却紧紧地贴在一起，宛若他们是天生无法分离的蛇一般。

尼禄也是从那个时候意识到他们可能并不是普通的人类，尤其是他看到了维吉尔脸上眼角处涌动的蓝色鳞片痕迹，外伸的舌头在昏黄的灯光下闪烁着倒刺的凌厉与尖锐。

但丁狠狠地用手臂勒住维吉尔的脖颈，将维吉尔的脑袋被迫性往后仰起，让他没有任何办法逃离其控制区，他注意到但丁的手在此刻并不和人类那般，黑红色能量涌动在维吉尔脆弱且毫无防备的脖颈上。

维吉尔并没有如此轻易屈服，他狠狠地咬上了但丁的手臂，尖锐的犬牙刺破肉身，鲜血从牙体与肉层的接合处汹涌而出，明明被咬的人是但丁，可omega眼里的泪水却在闷哼声中滚落下来，泪水稀释了大部分血丝的腥味。

尼禄不知道他们在做什么，他只知道但丁死死地咬上了维吉尔的脖子，而他的妈咪猛地拱起腰肢，就像是一张完美的弓一般，牙齿在那一刻松开了但丁的手臂，脆弱且尖锐地发出了一声夹杂着甜腥味的悠长呻吟。

在门外偷看的孩子像是逃犯一般风一样的跑回了房间，他蜷缩在床上用被子完全笼罩着自己，这是他独有的喘息小地方，满眼的黑暗却没法让他卡在喉咙处的心脏给压抑回到正确的地方。

家里一直都有股高雅好闻的味道一直隐隐约约蔓延在空中，无声的拨弄着尼禄的心弦，他最开始以为是维吉尔在身上撒了些名贵的香水，要知道但丁总是无限制的满足维吉尔过于奢侈与精致的生活需求，例如说人工缝制的大衣或者是靴子。

即便但丁和维吉尔一直不告诉他，尼禄在外面从别的孩子嘴里也知道其他的事情，他的妈咪，维吉尔是一名omega，而他所谓的父亲，但丁是一名alpha，维吉尔身上好闻的味道不是香水的气味，那是特有的信息素香气。

并且他能大胆的猜测，他所见的场面就是但丁标记了维吉尔，正如他在外面所听到学到的那般，“alpha将精液射进omega的生殖腔道里好提高omega的受孕率，同时完成一个深层的再标记，这极大抚慰了omega体内的生理原始欲望。”

 

不，这么说的话，他很快就要有一个弟弟或者是妹妹了？

尼禄感觉他抓着被子的手在微微颤抖，冷意从指尖蔓延到全身上下，他没法想象跟另外一个臭家伙分享维吉尔的画面，明明维吉尔还没有好好地将爱意分给他多一点，他没法允许有新的家伙跟他一起抢夺原本就不多的相处时间，尼禄根本不知道心里那朵魔花生长的越发猖狂。

小孩子都是自私的，尤其是对待母亲这一方面，当时尼禄并不知道但丁也不允许这种事情的发生，即便维吉尔是有再怀孕的迹象，可是肚子里新生的这个孩子会和先前的每一个下场一样。

他们父子两人都是贪婪而又孤僻的怪物，嫉妒和害怕新来的人会过来抢夺掉来自维吉尔的所谓的爱与关注，戏剧性的是维吉尔并不在乎，他根本也没有学会如何去履行名为母亲的义务。

维吉尔推了推旁边皱着眉头睡觉的尼禄，看起来这个小家伙正在被噩梦折磨，维吉尔感觉有点莫名的无助，他并不适合也不会去安慰别人，omega只能将尼禄从床上给捞了起来抱在怀里，在月光下，维吉尔越发的觉得尼禄长得跟他们兄弟两人很像，尤其是但丁。

犹豫了很久，维吉尔还是在尼禄的额头上印下一个亲吻，他记得但丁曾经在他被魔界过往历史折磨的时候也这么做过，真的是太不可思议了，会用药物控制他的恶魔居然也有如此轻柔的一面。

尼禄醒了，出乎意料的，他却一把，紧紧地搂住了维吉尔的脖颈，稚嫩的将唇主动的贴在了维吉尔微冷的嘴唇上，模仿着最基本的亲吻——他看到过电视上的情侣是如此表达爱意，这个简单的动作足够让他的心上下剧烈颤抖着。

小小的尼禄压根没有亲吻的经验，也不知道将嘴唇贴上维吉尔的之后应该做些什么，但是他就是不愿意松开怀里的维吉尔。  
很明显的是，这个动作发生的太快了，维吉尔本人也没有反应过来，他睁着一双不可置信的眼睛盯着这名满脸都要憋红的小男孩。

男孩记得但丁将滑腻的舌头伸入过维吉尔的嘴巴里，引诱着维吉尔的舌头湿淋淋的一起勾动着，整个场景色情暧昧，可惜的是，尼禄发现他最多只是用舌头勾画着维吉尔唇舌的漂亮弧度，根本没有办法更深的探入母亲温暖的口腔，也没法和但丁一样与维吉尔分享着带有淫糜水声的缠绵亲吻，他并不知道这是否是来自于维吉尔的拒绝。

维吉尔的脑袋飞速运转着，这算是一个父子之间的抚慰亲吻么？他不清楚，他只能模糊的感觉到尼禄有点不太对劲的地方——他的体温貌似有点偏高，这难不成是孩子的一个恶作剧？

在他的印象里，尼禄并不是一个性情恶劣的孩子，甚至可以说是比较听话乖巧，是其他家庭孩子比对的模板。

刚想要微微拉开貌似睡昏头的尼禄，顺便摸摸他的额头，却发现尼禄固执的就像块石头，越想要将他从唇舌上挪开，就越发贴的越紧，放在维吉尔脖颈上的手不由得加大了力度，让维吉尔吃痛的同时，有种不好的感觉笼罩在其脑袋上。

尼禄是一个很会学习模仿的孩子，无论是在生活学业上，还是模仿他的父亲但丁的份上，维吉尔偷摸教导他如何使用剑法，他也是学习的非常快，只要轻微的点拨就能抓到精髓。

维吉尔感觉到嘴巴上一疼，想都不用想肯定是尼禄用他的小牙齿狠狠地咬上了他的嘴唇，不懂事的孩子还用舌头舔弄着伤口，吮吸着外翻的细嫩软肉，细碎的痛感让维吉尔尾椎猛地涌上诡异的热感，尼禄将所有游走着血丝的黏液吃下，饱满嘴唇生不断冒出来的血珠是他梦寐以求的食物一样。

这个小小的伤痕就是尼禄留在维吉尔身上的第一个，属于他本人的印记。

这种诡异的感觉让维吉尔没有办法让自己不把尼禄和但丁联想到一块，但丁也是这样狠狠的咬在他的嘴唇上，跟尼禄最为本质的区别是，他的弟弟不带任何怜悯和疼爱，貌似不夹杂着鲜血的吻是不应该出现的事物。

这个无餍的小家伙貌似还不满意维吉尔冰冷的举止，他整个人现在几乎挂在维吉尔的身上，热乎乎的喘息喷洒在维吉尔的面部上，痒痒的。原本抱在脖颈处的小手也不安分，开始顺着维吉尔的脖颈一路往下蜿蜒。

尼禄记得但丁就是这样一路亲吻抚摸着维吉尔漂亮的背部，最后停在尾椎出凹下去的地方，那应该是腰窝，接下来只要用点气力和技巧，例如说揪住妈咪柔软的头发强迫他扬起脑袋的同时，狠狠的一个挺动，维吉尔就会展露出那条人类所没有的尾巴，颜色瑰丽的尾巴粗大且凶狠，沉沉打落在床上会让地板轻微的颤抖。

身为两人暴力性爱的产物，尼禄不讨厌不是完全人类血统这种身份。

他想要亲眼看看维吉尔那条闪烁着暗蓝色光彩的，灵动且有力的尾巴，他记得在这条利器在床上挥舞的漂亮弧度，尼禄曾经看到过愤怒的维吉尔用尾巴卷着一张椅子狠狠地摔在墙壁上，隔日但丁还假心假意的来到邻居家为昨晚爆裂的噪音道歉。

悬挂在墙壁上的利刃并不是装饰品，还有插在但丁外衣下的枪支——感谢自由自在的美国，使得每个人携带枪支都变得可能；随着尼禄的成长，兄弟两人越没有控制，甚至在美好的家庭晚餐桌上，维吉尔用属于但丁的枪支将物品主人的耳朵狠狠地打飞，最后血肉模糊地落入到尼禄的餐盘里加餐。

但丁从来都不害怕兄长尾巴上的尖锐，赤手抓住底部接连处的时候维吉尔发出来的细微叫唤——那里的鳞片没有尾端那么致命伤人，尼禄从那一刻知道这么做就可以让母亲发出如同奶猫一般的呢喃叫声，活像是一只被抚摸尾巴的猫咪。

孩子白嫩的手摸过肌体，这种全新而又诡异的感觉让维吉尔起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他的潜意识在暗暗告诉他，尼禄在用手指描绘着魔人尾巴的所属。

尼禄感觉到头晕目眩，他从来没有如此近距离且大胆的抚摸接触着母亲，尤其是他现在呼吸之间满当的都是那股令他着迷的信息素气味，他感到口干舌燥的同时，却又矛盾的，嘴里不断分泌出唾液，他感觉到一阵饥饿，渴望血与肉。

他完全没有理会维吉尔不满的眯眼，黏糊糊的将亲吻印刻在维吉尔的面部，下巴上，还有脖颈上，他恨不得在维吉尔的身上留下更多属于自己的味道，掩盖住残留的属于但丁的气味，嫉妒父亲快要变形的尼禄恨不得现在就一步登天，将维吉尔完全的占为己有。

年幼的alpha放弃继续攻占维吉尔的唇舌，维吉尔没有任何回应的身体就像是一座大理石雕像，他讨厌维吉尔将他当做一个小屁孩，或者是完全的用亲生儿子的身份对待，他是一名alpha，即便是新分化的，年幼男孩儿依旧觉得维吉尔也得出于omega的本能臣服于他。

就像是现在，他讨厌维吉尔的眼神，带有一种无可奈何的宠溺心态任由这名情窦初开的孩童在自己身上留下可笑的印记——自动愈合的体质不会让这些小狗标记在身上留下太多的痕迹，过几分钟它们就会消失。

尼禄貌似明白为何但丁总是用更加血腥暴力的方式打开维吉尔，也许他也只是单纯的想要让维吉尔身上留下属于他的气味。

可是维吉尔没有想到，尼禄居然直接来到他的腺体附近，在小alpha一口咬上腺体的时候，疼痛伴随着诡异的快感让毫无防备的omega腰肢一软，刹那间没法控制住嘴里流露开外的低声呻吟，他整个人抱着尼禄两个人完全依靠在枕头上。

该死的，维吉尔感觉到体内开始做出了反应，一股暖流涌出，将内裤给沾湿。

维吉尔的这声吃痛的叫唤给了尼禄变相的鼓励，如同被鬼迷了心窍的男孩想要听到更多这样的声音，想要感受到维吉尔体内温热心脏的跳动与疯狂，想要看到维吉尔丢下所谓的尊严与骄傲，完全低下脑袋露出脆弱的模样。

他当然也闻到了维吉尔信息素里面来自但丁那带有疯狂占有意味的气味，虎父无犬子，就像是但丁一样，作为儿子的尼禄没有任何的退缩，他反而是加大了力度，铁了心的想要在有但丁的信息素的基础上留下自己新分化的气味，仿佛这样子就能宣告世界妈咪是只有他能独享的存在。

不懂该如何进行深层标记的男孩单纯的以为这么做就够了，其只不过是在扩大挑开维吉尔脖颈处不断愈合的伤口血肉罢了，维吉尔的血一点一点染红了白色的睡衣，如同一朵不断绽开的血火。

后知后觉的omega终于知道尼禄这个混球孩子是怎么回事了。应该是属性分化带来的模仿性学习的冲动，他之前也曾成为过但丁刚分化时候胡乱的“实践对象”，他身为家里唯一的omega的确很容易成为尼禄现在的意淫对象——可惜事实并不是他所想的那么简单。

前段时间尼禄分化的时候，家里突然爆发的alpha信息素让维吉尔的腿都要发软，坐在沙发上的男子皱着眉头将抑制剂送到了满脸通红的男孩旁边，他甚至没有正眼看尼禄一眼——貌似这是一个耻辱，紧接着维吉尔快速的离开了尼禄所处的房间，没有做过多的询问。

在别的家庭里，孩子分化成一名alpha应该是一件开心的事情，在一些家庭，分化为alpha的儿女是用来包装炫耀的资本，但是他们永远不能跟外界大众标榜的家庭挂上勾连。

但丁在回家后立刻就发现尼禄分化成一名alpha，毕竟气味是无法掩盖的。带着一身嚣张的血气从魔界里急匆匆的赶了回来，亮红色的风衣因为鲜血浸染成为暗红色的存在，男子没有理会坐书桌旁摆弄作业的尼禄，强硬的冲进书房里将维吉尔按倒在单人沙发上。

alpha用带有战火喧嚣气味的手直接探入维吉尔湿滑的胯下，他狠狠地搓捏了下维吉尔流水不断的阴茎，红了眼的alpha强迫着omega直视着他，紧接着直接用余温未散的枪支塞入了维吉尔流水的后穴。

当晚维吉尔就被但丁给钉在了床上进行一次又一次的标记，叛逆和阎魔刺穿肉体带来的熟悉痛楚让维吉尔狠狠的踹蹬但丁的柔软腹部，他左手手腕都快要被扣抓成诡异的弧度，完全发了狂的alpha都将他脖颈咬下了好几块肉，一遍又一遍舔干净从伤口里冒出来的血液，凶横的手扣抓维吉尔身上闪动的鳞片，狰狞的牙印隐藏在维吉尔的高领衣服下长达好几天。

尼禄貌似不想就轻易的放弃，真的是愚蠢，但丁的贱种都是一个破样。

维吉尔皱起眉头发出一声燥急的闷哼，尼禄这种小狗举动无意间惹怒了母亲的权威，即便他在家里貌似没有太多实际性的话语权，甚至心理蔓延出一种无名的恐惧——假若这个场面还有这个印记被但丁发现之后，加在维吉尔身上的所有“惩罚”又会变成什么。

被挑断腿筋还是失去左手，亦或是口腔里只剩下柔软的肌肉，或者是鳞片被一片一片剥落？

这样都能让他接受，比起这些，维吉尔不想要在被强制性服用艳粉色的药丸，或者是被注入带有上瘾性质的透明药液，这都是但丁用来长时间控制维吉尔的低劣手段，它们的使用会让维吉尔过分依赖但丁——这极大摧毁维吉尔用魔力召唤阎魔和幻影剑的能力。

他没有成为父亲的骄傲，但并不代表维吉尔允许尼禄不成为他的骄傲。

维吉尔伸手将尼禄从身上狠狠地提了起来，悍戾地朝着男孩的脸上打了一拳，希望疼痛能让尼禄捡回一点理智与冷静。

男孩的脑袋都偏到一边，眨了眨眼，嘴上还有没来得及舔掉的血液，嫣红的色彩貌似是在刻画着母子两人之间禁忌而又悖论的关系，维吉尔下手的力度一直都不会留情，深红的印记开始在男孩白皙的面庞上显出。

年轻的alpha并没有对这种冒犯感到生气，甚至突然朝着维吉尔露出了一个略带傻气的笑容，貌似前一秒恨不得将母亲变成自己omega的alpha已经消失不在，他又是一个听话乖巧的好儿子。

维吉尔的怒气被这个笑容给打散了许多，虽然他还想要训斥尼禄的鲁莽，但是最后所有相好的批评都变成了一口无奈的叹息，一手牵上了尼禄的两只小手，尝试着用不高的体温来安慰这名被信息素迷惑到头晕目眩忘记辈份的小alpha，可他没有猜到日后这种力度的斗殴与制服会多次再出现在两人之间。

“你以后会有别的omega的，尼禄，但是不会是我。”维吉尔想了很久，最后还是慢慢的说出了这一句话，他并不希望尼禄会复走他和但丁这条该死的老路。

不。这个未来将不会存在。

维吉尔并没有听清楚尼禄说了什么。

 

 

“尼禄，出来。”维吉尔的声音没有任何波澜，他指尖微冷，碰了碰一直半躲在身后的尼禄，男孩儿在他的身后把玩着魔方。

omega在转头的一瞬间瞥了一眼旁边叽叽喳喳的人群，大多数都是有孩子的omega，他们大大咧咧的聊着如何处理孩子们的家庭琐事，维吉尔将嫌恶的神情尽可能的埋藏在瞳眸的深处，化成一滩不可测的死水。

“呀，维吉尔，你的手怎么回事，我来猜猜，是不是切菜的时候不小心割到的？”还是有人注意到了维吉尔手上缠着的绷带，一提到这个伤口，维吉尔的太阳穴隐隐作疼，早上发生的事情再一次在脑内实体上演一次。

尼禄应该也看到了，维吉尔记得在门口处有一双好奇的瞳眸，即便脸上写满了恐惧——在尼禄分化为alpha之后，类似于这样的事情在家里发生的次数越来越多。

厨房外半弯曲着身体的尼禄没有挪动半分，在孩子的面前进行这般事情让维吉尔感觉到烦躁，尤其是面对已经是名有自我意识的青春期alpha，他并不希望尼禄有样学样，对待日后可能的伴侣也是如此。

他总觉得但丁是故意这么做的，为了更好的用孩子牵制他？开什么玩笑，维吉尔扭头再看了眼总是黏在他身边不愿离开的尼禄，貌似在肉体上的确做到了。

还是在害怕尼禄真的会将他从但丁的身边夺走？可笑，维吉尔冷哼了一声，他从来都不会属于任何人，更不会被任何一个存在所束缚，如果他想要逃离，尼禄压根不是他的对手，只是时候还未到罢了。

当时但丁在厨房里准备着早饭，维吉尔走到他的身后，原本他只是来拿用来装牛奶的玻璃杯，不知为何盯着但丁毫无防备的将后背如此袒露在面前，他感觉到有种新生的骚动，往日所有宛若欲要勃发的力量汇聚在指尖，他恍惚间想到了十二年前的某个场面。

翻滚着浓汤的锅子咕噜咕噜的冒着热气，弥漫着馥郁的食物味道，给尼禄带去上学的便当已经准备好了，在外人的眼里这是多么的完美，丈夫早起为孩子和妻子准备早餐，孩子乖巧的在外面静静地等待。

可是维吉尔木讷的感觉到恶心，他到现在也没想明白是从什么时候开始这种该死的温馨生活，他作为兄长，斯巴达的长子为何就要被次子关在这个小小的家庭里，并且还养育了一名新的恶魔，脖颈上凶恶的伤口隐隐作疼。

他摸到了旁边摆放整齐的切肉刀，冰冷的刀身让他找回了点昔日战斗的激动和热血，阎魔在前两天就被但丁给扣在了他魔力无法召唤的地方——该死的贱人，维吉尔还记得但丁扬起嘴角的那份狂傲，他闪烁着狡黠冷光的眼睛让维吉尔全身发冷。

貌似是注意到身后有人靠近，但丁微微站直了身体却没有转过脑袋——手中的培根快要糊了，他用了一种让维吉尔莫名心软的温柔语调说道，“小子，你在等一会，鸡蛋好像不能吃了，真的不知道为什么那么难做。”

维吉尔的刀依旧狠狠地刺穿了但丁的肩膀，伴随着男子一声吃痛的闷哼声，溢出来的血瞬间浸湿了白色的衬衫，如同荒原里突然绽放的妖艳红花一样，舔着獠牙迅速地落出艳丽；空间里拧出冷蓝色的残影，幻影剑逐渐成型，只要维吉尔意念往上就能让锐利的前端将但丁刺入墙壁。

这不够，维吉尔加大了力度，他貌似能听到但丁血肉被刀刃剖开的美妙声响，他貌似还碰到了但丁坚硬的骨头——怪不得但丁也喜欢这么对他，但是这远远没法伤害到但丁，身上已经插着好几根幻影剑的但丁低垂着脑袋，维吉尔能在阴影里看到男子上扬的嘴角。

在他伤害但丁的刹那，但丁也在快速自我愈合。

真他妈的该死，维吉尔抿着下嘴唇自我咒骂道，难不成繁琐的家务和孤僻的孩子让他忘记了他们两人拥有自我愈合的能力了么，难不成药物与性爱的强制性逼迫让他忘记了过往阎魔和幻影剑都没法完全压制但丁的事件，更何况只是一把切肉刀。

在松开的那一刹那，他的手冰冷的可怕，在维吉尔迟疑的时候，一直背过身漠然忍耐妻子胡作非为的但丁立马转过身，朝着维吉尔露出一个看似无可奈何的笑容。

可笑的是，但丁还记得将火给关上，谁都不希望这个美好的家庭因为火灾不存在吧？

那把锋利的切肉刀还狰狞的插在但丁的后背，他看起来如同弗兰肯斯坦制造出来的怪物，但丁无心管理开始愈合的细嫩血肉是要如何抵抗这个冷漠的闯入者，他一步一步逼近维吉尔，即便后者站直身躯，看起来貌似事不关己一般的难以靠近。

“你现在就想要吃新鲜的肉类么，维吉尔？”维吉尔没有任何恐惧，在但丁走上前来狠狠地掐上了精瘦的腰部的时候他仍旧保持淡漠的神情，这很疼，维吉尔大脑猛地一抽，昨晚但丁将这里留下的深紫色淤青还没来得及消散。

“你是饿了吗，妈咪？”但丁将背部那把切肉刀拔出来的时候问道，被堵住的鲜血在刀刃抽出的刹那迅速湿润了衬衣，口吻轻快的就像是讨论今天天气是否明朗一般。

在怀里的维吉尔有种预感，侧着眼睛盯着前倾欲要将亲吻印在他耳廓上的但丁，这把带血的刀刃下一秒就会没有任何预兆的出现在脖颈上，这种事情又不是第一次出现了。

他还记得被割开血管，奔腾的鲜血迫不及待涌出去的感觉，就像是有人在你的身上打了个可以灌入冰冷空气的口一样，就像是屠夫手里没有任何反抗能力的猎物，对死亡的恐惧如同阴风从四肢瞬间的袭来。

维吉尔原本计划着，在但丁再一次伸手的刹那他就再一次尝试着进攻，尝试着召唤阎魔，可却不知道为什么，在望到但丁下垂的眉毛与诚挚的瞳眸，一刹那他想到了其他的东西，艳红色的药丸，带血的项链，粗暴的性爱，鼓起的腹部，黏稠的猩红。

“你知道吗，妈咪，我觉得你累了，最近休息一下吧。”尼禄疑惑维吉尔为何不尝试着抵抗，在这个角度，他只看到惨白的骨头与整齐的截面，他并没有和其他孩子一样，用尖叫与哭喊表达出内心剧烈的恐惧，抓着木质门檐的手因为兴奋而微微颤抖着。

维吉尔喘息着，因为疼痛他半蜷缩起身体，他的手本能地战栗，但丁用轻柔的吻抹去维吉尔额头上冒出的细密汗珠，“家务还是交给钟点工好了，不是吗？”

越过维吉尔，但丁跟门外的尼禄有短暂的眼神交汇，alpha弯起的嘴角仿佛在嘲笑着这名男孩的弱小与无能——他连保护喜爱的人的能力都没有，反而却在母亲受到伤害的时候抖擞激动不已。

假若无法禁锢住维吉尔的话，还何谈将他占为己有？


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊今天起床收到了匿名提问箱暴击，于是暂时把置顶的提问箱给撤除了  
> 紧接着发现睡落枕了，气死我了，我现在都不敢大幅度右转头（？  
> 这篇有提到一点孕期play的，很一点（）

街区里有一位omega即将就要分娩，他挺着大肚子在自家院子举办了茶会，接受着来自四面八方的照顾，无论是他的alpha，亦或是周围热心的街坊，他们都为即将降临在这个小镇的新孩子感到喜悦，糕点的香气伴随着人们的笑脸。

尼禄也知道了这个消息，他尝试着从茶会里涌动的人群中辨别出熟悉的暗蓝色身影，可却正如他所料，维吉尔才不会来参加这种敷衍且虚假的下午茶会，他的妈咪才不是普通的omega，他也不喜欢去恭维他人。

门口的青年睁着一双好奇且羡慕的眼睛盯着人群之中的怀孕omega，他的视线落在肚子鼓起的弧度上，斜看着周围认识的街坊拿出的礼物，听着他们的欢声笑语，只感觉到与他们分离成两个世界的混沌错觉。

尼禄现在就想回去拉住维吉尔的衣角，趁着但丁没回来之前询问下他的好妈咪——但丁不在的时候他才敢去询问如此敏感的问题，当时维吉尔怀上尼禄的时候是否也是如此受到他人欢迎。

维吉尔才不会告诉尼禄他想要知道的一切。

在兄弟两人眼里，尼禄的出生其实也是一种偶然小概率事件，互相博弈的被利用工具。

但丁做爱的时候从来都不喜欢带上避孕套，更何况他难以在人类尺寸里找到适合的尺寸，他喜欢死死的扣押住维吉尔无处可逃的腰肢，硬挺的龟头破入维吉尔环形的生殖腔道内，在omega发出颇为尖锐叫唤的刹那，将囊袋里储存的精液大方慷慨的灌满这个小小的洞口，冲刷着敏感的内壁。

维吉尔需要这些，但丁一直都知道。

他们两个当事人都不知道维吉尔曾经怀孕上过或者是没有。

外面总是会有各类各样的权益维护人员做演说，他们在烈日下挥洒着汗水，扯着嗓子大声吼着打胎对omega的体质不好，说这样会毁坏omega脆弱的身体机制，还尝试着将个人权利往宗教与社会义务上套。

有的时候，他们会遇到外出采购食品的维吉尔，维吉尔一般是冷眼不屑的盯着手中花花绿绿的传单，他并不知道为什么人类总是喜欢将omega这种个人存在的实在物体当做社会的公用商品。

假若让社区里最为年老的保守老头知道维吉尔流失过的孩子用手指都数不清的时候——维吉尔每次想到这里都嘲讽的半眯起眼睛——他们一家三口的照片肯定是要从社区展示窗口里撤下来，被扔进火坑烧个十天十夜应该都算是少的。

感谢魔人特殊的自我愈合体质，维吉尔再如何折腾，他体内的孕育机构一直都没有受到损害过——但丁并不排除这是魔帝改造的结果，他亲爱的兄长可是有天生母体这一个“荣誉称号”，他对维吉尔的过去着迷却又可怕的冷静。

即便但丁的精子跟维吉尔排出的卵子汇合在子宫孕育出胚胎，习惯暴力相对的两人总会纠缠扭打在一块，维吉尔没有一天不想回到原来正确的时间点，但是但丁总是会拼尽全力扯住维吉尔将他从边缘拉回。

疼痛总会从各个地方传来，腹部爆发的疼痛让维吉尔实在是分不清到底是孩子流失所带来的，亦或是但丁子弹打穿只剩下血窟窿的。

维吉尔知道自己怀孕也是出于一个巧合。

当时他正皱着眉头准备训斥坐在沙发对面板着一张脸擦叛逆刀身的但丁，没有任何缘由的呕吐感从喉咙深处翻腾而出，他捂住嘴下意识地不想要但丁发现他的弱点。

因为昨夜下肚的只有但丁动脉喷涌的滚烫鲜血与埋在体内阴茎射出的精液，维吉尔什么都吐不出来，苦水从兜不住的指缝里缓慢流出，他喘息着尝试平复难以压抑的呕吐感。

但丁不可能没有听到这声干呕声，当他抬头疑惑地盯着兄长的时候，维吉尔又干呕了好几声，曲着上半身，睁着一双荡漾着水光的眼睛不可置信的盯着茶几上的玻璃水杯——但丁不可能如此嚣张的在饮用水里添加毒素。

然而，他也不可能吃坏肚子，剩下的可能性结果只有一个，一想到如此，维吉尔伸出一只手颤抖地抚摸上了痛感最根本的源头——他的腹部，准确的说是子宫处。

微微坐直，嫌恶地将手上肮脏的液体用纸巾给抹干净，手指探入衣服下摆，紧贴着肌体稍微传递了丁点魔力，瞬间就有了深层的回应，蓝色的鳞片从指间宛若跳跃的绣球花花瓣一般瞬间攀附开满。

收到母亲的呼唤，体内已经有魔力感应的孩童大胆的回应着，涌动的蓝色一深一浅，就像是婴儿大哭索求食物的嘴——它需要更多的魔力，维吉尔的呼吸一下子就被捏紧了，最不想面对的事情依旧还是发生了，恐惧布满心头的同时甚至有些异样的喜悦。

维吉尔从来不觉得他适合做一名母亲。

应该说他不允许自我人格被儿女情长所缠身，身为omega的他不愿意成为别人生产子嗣的最好机器，这些所有都跟他的荣光目标背道而驰。

他不可避免的想到了他的母亲——伊娃是维吉尔心里最伟大又是最糟糕的母亲，她所做的一切让维吉尔敬佩却又恐惧，已经辜负了斯巴达期望的长子已经没有勇气再一次辜负母亲的期望。在维吉尔年幼的时候，伊娃曾经告诉了过早分化为omega的维吉尔很多如何保护自我的知识，温柔的眼睛里尽是写满了对孩子最高的期待。

可惜他貌似一错再错，时间裂缝带来的报应全都还在他本人的身上。

焦躁的omega低低地怒吼了一声，魔力高涨让他直接进入了半魔化，手上的指甲变得尖长有力，维吉尔盯着依旧不断回应的腹部，他清楚地意识到，只要用力地刺入腹部，扯开血肉将那温热的半瘤状物给捏碎，就不会有所谓的新生命了，就更加不会存在所谓的期待。

他不允许有孩子诞生于这个该死的世界里，起码现在还不行，他没有准备好，永远都不会准备好，更何况他还有一名暴戾且疯狂的年轻弟弟，维吉尔并不指望疯子会对小生命有任何怜悯或者是同情心，在他冷漠的弟弟发现并且亲自动手之前，维吉尔想要亲自快速中止它的幼小生命。

一只手紧紧地扣住了维吉尔的手腕，力度之大让维吉尔似乎听到了骨头错位的细微声响，但丁不知道是在什么时候来到了维吉尔的身边，居高临下的盯着兄长已经魔化的手与稍微有些弧度的腹部。

银白色的发丝遮住了一边的眼睛，落下的阴影让维吉尔看不清楚但丁到底在思考着什么，维吉尔咬着牙低喘着，想要从但丁的手里挣脱开，可是无论他怎么甩开都会被再一次死死地抓住。

“你要干什么，维吉尔，在家里大范围的使用魔力并不是一件好事，你违反了家规。”但丁淡漠的声音从嘴里流出，最后将视线停留在维吉尔微皱的眉头。

家规，这个词语让维吉尔讽刺的翻了一个白眼，的确，外人的溢美之词都快让他与但丁觉得他们两人真的是美满的双人家庭，现在但丁也许已经默认了，可是维吉尔他并没有。

“这不关你事，但丁，我给你五秒钟的时间放开我的手，然后滚出我的视线。”

“你是怀孕了，对吗？”但丁笑了起来，嘴角勾起的幅度使得维吉尔尾椎深处泛起无名的害怕，他俯下身，靠近维吉尔的脖颈处轻微嗅闻起来。

维吉尔都快忘了他身上omega信息素的细微变化能告知alpha信息，被抓住把柄的维吉尔只能用一个倔强的扭头作为但丁这个提问的答案，“不合格的妈咪，信息素都变了好一段时间了，非要等到身体起反应才意识到什么不对。”

但丁早就知道维吉尔怀孕了，不单单是从兄长信息素细微变化可以得知，更可以从维吉尔无意识做出的举动之间习得，这些小细节在维吉尔身上会有一种异样的可爱。

前段时间的某一天，但丁刚从事务所回家，带着满身的疲倦与劳累推开了家门，他并没有一如既往的在客厅的沙发椅上看到阅读古书的维吉尔，也没有在地下室找到活动筋骨的哥哥。

最开始他十分害怕，他害怕会再一次失去维吉尔，甚至还去确认了下阎魔是否还被封印在原来的地方，看到了黄米色的缎带才堪堪地松了口气，体内大涨的魔力也平息了不少。随即，但丁悠哉地走上楼梯，推开了两人的卧室门，终于在层叠衣物当中找到了睡得没有任何警惕心的维吉尔。

从看到维吉尔的刹那，但丁就知道他的兄长这一次是真的怀孕了，因为也只有怀孕期间的omega才会显露出筑巢的强烈欲望，就像是要将自己埋入伴侣alpha信息素里一般。两人宽大的床上除了原有的松软被褥开外，还有许多但丁的日常衣物，它们呈现圆环状团团围绕着维吉尔，布料上残留的alpha信息素环绕在omega的身边，这极大抚慰了omega孕期期间不稳定的安全感。

抬眼就可发现他们的衣柜大开着，还有不少日常悬挂在衣架上的衣服脱落跌在地板上，当时的维吉尔肯定是昏过了头才会如此慌乱，但丁走上前去坐在了维吉尔的身边，用手指轻柔的抚摸过男子睡到微微发烫的面部，只感觉某种久违的暖意涌上心头。

很可惜，他们并没有在家里安装摄像头，不然但丁就能清楚地知道维吉尔到底是如何意乱情迷的跌倒在衣柜里属于但丁的衣物中。尤其是但丁经常穿的红色夹克，此刻正被紧紧地捏在维吉尔的手里，如同最为珍贵的礼物一般让熟睡的omega仍旧不愿意放手。

“谢谢你的好意，但是这并不是你可以插足的区域。”怪不得这几天但丁都不乐于跟他进行打斗，维吉尔原本还以为他的弟弟转性了，原来这只是出于对自身怀孕伴侣的“关爱”而刻意放水。

维吉尔一想到如此，怒意如同一团鬼火猛地烧起，他讨厌被人当做弱小的存在，他并不需要来自于他人的爱意与疼惜，更何况是比他年幼许多的双胞胎弟弟。

“你既然不想要的话，”但丁歪了下脑袋，再一次上下打量着维吉尔腹部，冰冷却又灼热的视线貌似穿过了层层血肉来到了被羊水簇拥的胚胎上，“我并不介意向你伸出援助之手，谁让我们是模板伴侣呢，老哥？”

“模板伴侣？你是今早出门的时候被撞到脑袋了还是怎么？”不合时机的冰冷笑意让维吉尔指尖发冷，他澄澈的淡色瞳眸倒映出但丁逐渐半魔化的手，手面上的锋利将维吉尔的手割出细微血痕。

维吉尔一直不清楚是否是因为属性的不同才会使得他与但丁魔化的体型相差那么多，但丁几乎要比他大整整一倍；等到事后两人恢复人类模样之时，维吉尔并不怀疑他的手腕存在脱臼的情况。

“把你的子宫掏出来不就好了，难道不对么？”但丁耸了耸肩，细不可察地叹了口气，口吻轻快俏皮的宛若是在讨论今日晚上是否出去散步一般，他偏过脑袋与沙发上的维吉尔保持着眼神直视状态，满意的将维吉尔瞳眸缩小的美妙场景收入眼里，“反正你会长一个全新的，不带孩子的，鲜活的子宫，不是吗？”

“反正这些生命对于你而言不过就是玩具的存在，在力量的面前，所有在乎关心你的人也只不过是绊脚石，所以你才可以如此没有挂念的追逐所谓的信条。”alpha脸上的笑意更深，一连串类似于逼问的话语让维吉尔喉咙一紧。

维吉尔比但丁见过经历过的事情要多得多，他当然知道双胞胎弟弟此刻又在说着什么，微笑背后又是一张猖狂的黑脸，失而复得的怅然感总是会让但丁过分地想要占有维吉尔，对兄长维吉尔的失去一直是但丁心中阴魂不散的梦魇。

“……不，你放开我，”维吉尔咬着牙磨出了这几个单词，他再一次尝试着想要从但丁握的越来越紧的手里挣脱出来，可却又再一次失败，他抬眼直直的盯着但丁已经蒙上一层血红的眼睛，这比他所想的还要偏离预期轨道，他最恶心的事情就是跟这种蛮不讲道理的混蛋对峙，“你不要用你的标准来评判我，但丁。”

“我并没有想要拿掉这个孩子，你这个该死的自大家伙。”他说出了与最初想法完全相反的话语，即便内心另外一个自我在哭嚎着让他去答应但丁的请求，主动打开腹部等待猎手。

自欺欺人一直是维吉尔最为擅长做的事情，谎话说多也会变成真的，维吉尔本人也不知道为什么要留下这个孩子，他甚至不清楚要如何保护这个幼小生命成功长大以符合伊娃对他的期待，明明现在他自己就是一尊泥菩萨自身难保。

尝试着在混乱思绪中找到逻辑的维吉尔不由得咬紧下嘴唇，尖牙刺透口腔柔软内壁，疼痛让他稍微清醒了一点，也许他只是单纯的想要跟但丁对着干罢了。

但丁也深知维吉尔会这么做，所以他才会一步一步逼着维吉尔落入精心设计好的言语圈套，果不其然，愚笨的羔羊被紧紧套牢。

“我只是想要给他一点魔力，但丁。”这个随口编造的谎言听起来十分的合情合理，虽然但丁并不相信维吉尔此刻的狡辩，但是他还是迫于情理稍微松开了对兄长手腕的禁锢。

虽然早就有所意料，可是但丁仍旧不相信维吉尔会真的留下这个孩子，维吉尔也不是一直策划着如何拿回阎魔刀吗？不过，但丁转念一想，他貌似刚才在维吉尔言语的错误引导下走入了一条死胡同里差点都忘了初衷。

他的哥哥维吉尔是一名标准的omega，即便他嘴硬不喜欢说出真实情感，可最熟知他的但丁一直都知道维吉尔坚硬外壳下拥有母性的柔情——他路过邻居家看到金毛的时候，眼里跳闪的光线跟往日的冰冷全然不同。

可能正是母亲对体内孩子的挽留让维吉尔突然做出了本能的保护。

并且，多一个孩子并没有什么糟糕的。

首先也是最重要的一点就是，但丁会让这个孩子成为他用来羁绊维吉尔的利器——无论这个无辜的孩子是否愿意，完美的运用维吉尔人性回归的弱点将其死死地绑在身边，再者，但丁并不讨厌多一张嘴吃饭，事务所的委托金在维吉尔的精打细算之下有十足的剩余。

更有甚者，外界一直有人催促着他们两人赶快生一个孩子，这简直完美级了，几乎是一举三得。

但丁完全松开了维吉尔的手，现在的他倒是期待这个胚胎快点成型长大，想要看到日后维吉尔做出割裂抉择时候痛苦而又矛盾十足的脸，在那个时候，有了情感奠基的维吉尔是否还会和最初那般无论是搭上性命都想要回到最初正确的时空。

“那就留着吧，但是如果它不见了，我还会让你一直怀着，直到你能生下来一个为止。”但丁收回魔力，恢复人类形态，不顾及维吉尔高度紧张的防备，温热的手轻柔抚上omega的腹部，从体内传送了不少所需的魔力给维吉尔肚子里的孩子。

这个孩子果然是他和维吉尔的种——但丁冷笑了一声——真的是贯传了斯巴达传统的贪婪习性，所有注入的魔力一瞬间就像是落入了饥饿的小口里荡然无存，他们两人在孕育着一名怪物。

“这不需要你来管，但丁。”维吉尔固执地憋出一句话，他不喜欢吃人嘴短。

他的弟弟没有说什么，只是朝着他笑了笑，紧接着维吉尔就被一手摁倒在身后的沙发上，下意识地捂住腹部——但丁总是狡黠的化身，omega踢蹬着双腿想要翻身滚下沙发的刹那，但丁已经一手扯下了维吉尔修身舒适的家居长裤，使得前者愣在了原地。

手指直接摸到了维吉尔干涩的体后，在维吉尔不满的怒吼声中将两根手指直接捅了进去，迎接他的是维吉尔的一拳头，这很疼，但丁的鼻梁骨都打断了，一滴又一滴殷红的鼻血流落在维吉尔灰白色的衣物上，如同雪地里的梅花。

但丁伸出舌头轻微舔了舔嘴边的血液，咧开一边的嘴角开始用手指在维吉尔的体内酸涩的抽插起来，顶开细嫩的肠肉，刻意摩擦过维吉尔体内突起的敏感点，维吉尔对他的暴力从来没有停下来过，要不是因为他的omega怀孕了，但丁可能早就召唤出叛逆将维吉尔死死地钉在沙发上无法动弹，他不喜欢过度抗争的坏孩子。

一手娴熟且有技巧的揉搓着维吉尔双腿间软软的阴茎，略为粗蛮的用手指顶开外包的褶皱，一边躲开维吉尔膝盖的上挺一边套弄着维吉尔的囊袋，满意的感受到维吉尔的阴茎在他的手心逐渐变硬，很快维吉尔的体内就有了反应，就像是在讨好alpha伴侣一般，逐渐分泌出适合交配的爱液，在手指进出的时候带出黏腻暧昧的水声，他刻意加快手指搅动的频率，让维吉尔听听他的身体是有多么的实诚与敏感。

“我觉得用手指来传递魔力实在是太慢了，太愚蠢，维吉尔，”但丁从维吉尔的蜜穴里抽出手指，拉开裤子上的金属裤链，在维吉尔喉结上下滚动的同时掏出了蓄势许久的阴茎，拉起维吉尔修长的腿架在腰肢两旁，使其臀部滑到跨前，举着饱满的顶端刻意地磨蹭着收缩穴口外沿，

“你更喜欢是我的精液，不是吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉好多人在上一条评论中产au啊，hhh好惊讶，我以为这个很冷（）  
> 并且还有的人提到了别的坑，我找个时间也撒把土吧，但是最近真的太忙了咧T T  
> 断更好几天了，感觉写的很难吃（一直都很难吃好吗  
> 本篇有哺乳提及噢，注意避雷呜呜

维吉尔不知道为何会在朦胧冰冷的雨天里来到阁楼，也许是他今天下午在外修剪玫瑰的时候看到了前几天才生产完的omega抱着小婴儿的缘故，这栋白色房子的阁楼是但丁和维吉尔“暂时”藏匿东西的好地点。

他们几乎不会有太多东西会留下来，点燃一盏昏黄摇摆的灯，静默地盯着虫子顺着拉长的影子缓慢爬行，顺着路径维吉尔找到了一堆盖着灰尘的东西。

他轻轻地吹掉上面的灰灰尘，冷色瞳眸打量着不符合现在家庭关系的物品，拾起最上层的一个物件，指腹抚摸着金属流动的表面，这是一个旋转八音盒，小时候尼禄最喜欢的东西。

保存依旧完好，真的是一个奇迹，维吉尔不由得勾起一边嘴角，动手轻轻地扭了扭八音盒后面的链条，叮当的清脆水鸣声从小盒子里婉转地流出。

只要尼禄开口询问，但丁可以大方的告诉尼禄他想要知道的事情，这名男子的确正如街坊所说的那般，他非常爱他的omega伴侣维吉尔——他们貌似对相像的容貌没有太多的过问。

但丁甚至可以顺着记忆的光影数出来维吉尔在怀孕的时候瘦到凸显出几根肋骨，唯独怀着孩子的肚子鼓涨的可怕，如同贪婪的细蛇不自量力地吞下一颗巨大的蛋，不上不下，痛苦却又饱满地体会着被撑开的楚痛。

在好几个夜晚，维吉尔天真地以为但丁已经睡着了，他便轻轻地推开但丁搂在身上的手，仍旧还不是很习惯这种影射变相囚禁的入睡搂抱姿势，背后的炙热让他冒起一阵细密的汗，微皱着眉头发出一声不满的低吟。

推开跌落在额头上的细碎白发，踩在微冷的木质地板，维吉尔最后裹着毯子坐在了客厅的沙发椅上，什么都没干，他甚至不想要翻阅心爱的著作，因为腹部的鼓起，他没法盘坐亦或是弯曲着双腿，这让他很苦恼。

但丁躲藏在不远处的阴影里观察着毫无防备的猎物，在这个月光都不愿意涉足的黯淡区域，他任由内心的阴影如同魔树一般疯狂地生长着藤蔓与枝丫，就如同蜘蛛指在猎物容易出现的地区编织出精心的网。

维吉尔很安静，安静的就像是一滩摇晃着乳白色死尸的水潭，打从确认了真的怀孕之后，他几乎不说话，最多只是单调的音节表示他想要亦或是不要，貌似肚子里新的生命杀死了过去真正的维吉尔，留下来的只有一具干枯且没有灵魂的躯壳。

他太瘦了，盯着维吉尔突出的颧骨，但丁感觉到一阵无言的怒火点燃了这座房子，所有精致的家具在大火的吞噬下只变成黑色的灰烬，满眼的赤红只剩下沙发上抚摸着腹部的维吉尔。

维吉尔斜侧着身子将淡然的眼神落在地上摇摆的影子，如奶般流动的月色美好的如同诗词中才有的静默，可是，沙发上的omega不由得看到了他枯瘦的手，他不配欣赏这般冰冷的月光，他更像是适合在这种月色里死去的人，浅薄的肉块紧紧地贴在骨头上，随着轻微的牵动而挤弄着不多的肉块，尽量填平每一块凹下的坑。

空气中弥漫着淡淡的苹果香气，放在篮子里的果实闻起来有清淡的玫瑰香气，上等昂贵的苹果就像是弃子一般遗漏在角落，暗红色的腐烂流出肮脏的甜水。

前段时间维吉尔还很喜欢吃苹果，他站在超市里盯着堆叠在一块的苹果，眼里跳闪着渴望的红；但丁并不会吝啬于此，他甚至买了许多放在家里，可是维吉尔永远都是那样，不是自己亲手掠夺得到的东西他都不屑于。

尤其是这个但丁所赐予给他的东西。

他最近什么都没有吃，即便是今晚的罗宋汤维吉尔也只是品尝了一口便没有再继续，但丁难以从兄长无波澜的脸读出什么，他最后将手中摇晃着橙红色的粘稠液体倒入了下水道，下水道轱辘的回响起某些囫囵的声响。

假若是平日，维吉尔要是长时间不吃饭，但丁最多只是愤怒与不解——毕竟魔人能够很好地支撑住维吉尔，但是现在不一样了，随着时间的流逝，腹部的弧度也逐渐圆润，维吉尔体内还有一张贪婪的嘴源源不断地汲取着母体为数不多的营养，该死的胎儿。

这是他与维吉尔的孩子，对于魔力的汲取与信息素的索要，但丁总是不会给少只会给多，可是身体铸造所需要的养料，但丁却没有办法直接给予维吉尔，他也没有办法强迫兄长吞下食物，他试过，维吉尔嫌恶地憋着气，最后跑到马桶旁将所有都吐得干干净净，血水混着胃酸在水花里冲荡着。

他曾经想过打开维吉尔瘦弱的胸腔，将所需要的肉类蛋类饱满地塞到维吉尔的胃袋，再细心耐心的用针线缝上。

可是他没有，比起这般填满维吉尔，但丁更想做的是将如同寄生虫一般的孩子从维吉尔的子宫里血粼粼的掏出，正是这个孩子的出现，维吉尔才会如此莫名的偏执。

前几个夜晚，他也曾目睹过维吉尔拿着切肉刀双脚赤裸地踩在冰冷的厨房瓷砖上。

维吉尔也在摇摆，维吉尔也在挣扎，维吉尔也在犹豫。

躲藏在黑暗里的但丁病态地在嘴上无声的鼓励着维吉尔，鼓动他最为心爱的兄长自行解决掉贪婪的恶魔附着，可却又矛盾地在心里祈求着维吉尔不要这么做，就像是一个流浪汉死死地抓住那个破碎却能装下几颗硬币的碗。

真的是低贱，他们兄弟两人。

维吉尔在等待着黎明，渴望着所谓的希望，但丁不知为何会如此想到，这也说的明白，对于维吉尔而言，死亡也许就是另外一种解脱，让他如同扑棱的白鸽离开但丁精心制作的牢笼。

但丁从阴影里走出，沙发上半眯着眼睛的omega还没有反应过来，直到但丁含笑的眼眸里倒映出维吉尔刹那间缩小的瞳眸场景，看看他，怀孕都让他警惕心下降到了幼稚的地步。

但丁一手恰上维吉尔的脖颈，没有用力，拇指顺着脖颈的曲线上下游走着，似乎在温柔地对待一条蹦跶着尾巴的鱼，他喜欢感受维吉尔呼吸的轻微浮动。

“你是在用这种方式跟我对抗吗，哥哥？”但丁的声音很轻，音节缥缈地在下一秒钻入了地板上奶白色的月光中，“你是否尝试着用这种极端的方式自我消耗，自我殆尽，直到最后离开我？”

唯独留下一个愚蠢且无用的孩子。

但丁最后还是没有将这句炙热的话语说出。

“……”维吉尔于意料之中没有回复但丁，他熟练地将脑内的话语折叠藏在舌头底下，只是抬起脑袋，微冷的手轻轻地搭在但丁掐在其脖颈上温热的手，这段时间跟但丁的相处，作为兄长的维吉尔何尝不知道但丁那疯狂的脑海里舞动着什么没有规矩的话语。

他愚蠢的双胞胎弟弟，那双淡色眼睛就像是一张变形的哈哈镜，总是能滑稽可笑地看到表象从不会映射的侧面，他总能在维吉尔身上看到妖娆的罪恶狰狞的怒放。

“比起它，”但丁的另外一只手如同鬼魅一般，钻入了维吉尔衣服的下摆来到了腹部上，这不同于电视上所表演的那般温馨美好，这种抚摸只让维吉尔感觉到一阵无名的恐惧，苦杏仁的涩味从牙后跟蔓延，“我更愿意亲手杀死的人是你，哥哥。你有想过为什么我不让你回到你原来的世界吗？”

“……”滚烫的叹息从牙关缓慢的挤出，如同炎热夏日里停滞的炊烟。

维吉尔仍旧无言，他只是往后靠了靠，如同一名马上贵族巡视着脚边的贫民一般，但丁喜欢维吉尔这种眼神，可却又畏惧于如此的疏远与遥不可及。

但丁实在是太过于愚蠢了，维吉尔何尝没有想过这个问题，虽然直到现在维吉尔都没有想明白这个问题，假若说是爱的话，那来的太过于沉重，缠绕在维吉尔的脚踝凶狠地将他淹死在温柔海里，他不配承受来自于但丁的爱。

可假若说是恨的话，维吉尔恍惚了一下，他突然觉得这个答案更加准确，正因为但丁恨他，这名暴戾且喜爱独行的男子才会拾起另一张虚假的面孔待在这座人类小镇里，用滋甜的方式折磨禁锢着维吉尔，用他最为耻辱的方式鞭打着自尊，他们的孩子就是家族乱伦耻辱的象征。

这段时间，维吉尔只是单纯的没有胃口，并不是想要跟但丁所作对，不过但丁为此做出的所有表现的确又过于好笑，他不惜用生命作为筹码来惹怒面前徘徊在理智与疯狂边缘的alpha，既然都是高空走钢丝的可怜演员，为何不用最后的时光尽量找到自己想看到的乐趣？

维吉尔只是单纯地想要品尝别的更加火热新鲜的东西打开紧缩的胃口，红色的苹果，红色的酒类，红色的汤汁，红色的面包，他连玫瑰的殷红都尝试过，可是太苦了，只会让他加重呕吐的欲望。

但丁离他如此的近，维吉尔的手贴上了男子微烫的面庞，盯着这张年轻相仿的面孔，只感觉到一阵久违的饥饿感席卷了他的所有，这是青春的味道，维吉尔半眯着眼睛不由得想到。

可惜的是，但丁并没有穿上那件红色的夹克，那件混杂着火药气息与鲜血滚烫的衣服，维吉尔往下滑动身躯让但丁更加方便欺压在身上，仰着头嗅闻alpha特有的信息素气息，眼睫毛上下宛若水落惊晃地眨动着。

维吉尔张了张嘴，什么都没有说，貌似读懂了兄长眼泪深层的欲望如同荇草般摇摆，但丁撩开了一边滚落的头发摆到身后，裸露却又鲜活的脖颈赤裸慷慨的展露在这名饥肠辘辘的omega面前。

利齿穿破血肉挤进血脉的刹那，维吉尔发出了一声满足的感叹，属于但丁的血液含杂着力量与权力从撕扯处滚出，猩红的颜色从舌苔传递到大脑皮层，让维吉尔全身荡漾起一阵舒适的酥麻。他不由得捏紧了但丁的衣服，将半撑着身体的alpha往自己怀里深深地拉扯。

维吉尔品尝到他所需要的殷红，也食用到他最为期待的食物——但丁的血液，原来他一直想要的东西只是这个。

omega出现魔人化才有的倒刺的舌头粗糙地舔过但丁的脖颈撕裂的伤口，吞食着血液的男子再一次发出声叹息，饱满的嘴唇亲吻着在愈合的伤口，顽劣地将血液涂抹在唇上。

这就是报复，维吉尔在但丁伤口即将愈合的刹那再一次啃咬，比起但丁一次又一次如同饿狼一般撕咬的标记，这些加在但丁身上的疼痛根本算不上什么。

贪婪的恶鬼疯狂的吸取来自于双胞胎弟弟的血液，他并不比但丁冷静多少，在但丁僵硬着想要起身的刹那，维吉尔紧紧地扣住了但丁的一边，用不许反抗力度拉扯着alpha，每当跟但丁在一起的时候，维吉尔才知道他本人只不过是披着更为精致皮囊的癫狂。

体内魔力的不稳让维吉尔出现了不少魔人才有的特征，尾巴拉出了沙发撕裂的曼妙声响，尖锐的牙齿割破了但丁脖颈处的大动脉，喷洒而出的鲜血如花般绽放在维吉尔的面部上，跳动的冷蓝色瞳眸闪烁着，维吉尔宛若新生。

腹部的孩子在血液的呼唤中从沉睡中醒来，它也欢快的滚动着，羊水的波荡推搡，牵动着母体的上下只感觉到心尖一阵莫名的颤抖，维吉尔只觉得一阵反胃的恶心，饱腹感让他没法继续摄食太多来自于但丁的血液，只能用舌头一下又一下轻轻舔弄着狰狞的伤口，在愈合恢复的最后流逝中吮吸干净，用舌尖将周围半干涸的血渍舔舐干净。

“因为你恨我。但丁。”

维吉尔轻笑起来，他的手指摩挲着但丁完好如初的脖颈，

“而我，刚好也很你。”

 

 

维吉尔将出生的孩子取名为尼禄，但丁并没有提出意见，他只是半眯着眼睛点点头，弯曲的眼角透露出某种喜悦的色彩，这和所有刚成为父亲的alpha没有什么区别。

看到血糊糊的肉团呜哇的哭出声，天旋地转地晕厥再一次让这名omega不知所措，用柔软的毛巾包裹着这名孩子，维吉尔没法不注意到孩子胯下的生理器官。

这是一名男孩，太过于糟糕了。

他不知道但丁是否会做出别的举动，他前段时间才看到但丁不知道在后花园埋藏着什么，上一个可怜鬼的头骨随着铲子的翻动惨败的裸露在褐色泥土开外。

假若是名女孩，但丁也许会展现某种柔情，维吉尔轻柔的抚摸着孩子，手指不小心碰到水嫩的小嘴，如同触电了一般抽回手甩在身后，差一点就将怀里的孩子扔出，维吉尔不知道他本人在恐惧何物。

走一步算一步，都到这个地步了，接下来该怎么走？这是一条曲折崎岖多难的道路，无人涉及。维吉尔盯着尼禄紧握的小手，没有防备的孩子并不懂如何在睡梦中保护自我，他只是单纯地感觉到母亲给予给他的温暖。

维吉尔知道他只要用力，这个脆弱的生命就能瞬间消失在他的手中，并且没有人会知道，大不了等到但丁回来的时候，他用冷静的字词编织出新的谎言，告诉这名从魔界回来的男子，他们的孩子身体太弱了撑不过这段日子。

可是，维吉尔又犹豫了，貌似来到人界之后，体内隐藏的人性正在嚣张的扩展着区域，还是真的如外人所说的，一孕傻三年？他也不知道到底怎么一回事，假若想要杀掉这个愚笨的错误存在，为什么维吉尔不在那两个夜晚同意但丁。

这条路还能往前走吗？维吉尔感觉手臂里安静熟睡的孩子正逐渐演变成日后压垮他的稻草，他盯着尼禄肉粉色的脸蛋，如果现在伊娃和斯巴达在身后，是否会有另外的光影，伊娃是否会微笑着告诉他已经做得很好了？

属于他那个世界的但丁是否会和这个但丁一般半笑着接受这个孩子，更何况，但丁那算是一个接受吗？维吉尔想要从尼禄平稳的呼吸声中听到他想要的答案，除了门外小镇孩童的轻快笑声，他什么都得不到，昏黄的阳光暖洋洋地烘在他与尼禄身上，维吉尔只感觉到一阵空虚的无助。

尼禄又哭了起来，维吉尔并不知道他为何会哭泣，这名omega还没有很好适应母亲这个角色，貌似但丁比他更快适应了父亲的角色。周围热心但过于烦人的街坊给他“传授”了许多育儿的经验，在外人惊讶且好奇的观察靠近之中，襁褓里的尼禄总是会下意识抓住母亲的手指，睁着一双玻璃般纯粹干净的眼睛打量着身边人群。

现在也许是饿了，看了看时钟，维吉尔熟练地走到料理台附近的小吧台上，一手托着尼禄，让他吃着手指趴在肩头，这个孩子乖巧地不再继续哭闹；在经历了好几次打翻奶粉之后，好强的维吉尔已经学会了如何单手冲奶粉，给尼禄试温再一次皱起好看的眉头，他还是不太习惯于甜腻的奶粉香味，品尝着舌尖奶味的余韵只感到一阵腐烂的恶心。

虽然说外人总是宣传母乳有多好，维吉尔摇晃着奶瓶将奶粉充分的融入水里，他也知道母乳很好，但是他并没有办法给尼禄喂食奶水，他的胸脯上全都是青紫色的印记，甚至有一边破了皮，在日常训练健身磨蹭到衣物会如火般疼痛。

早些时候将奶嘴塞入尼禄的小嘴里，这个挑剔的孩子只会哭着用舌头推开，从细小空隙里流出的奶黄色液体溅到到处都是，哭声夹杂着呼噜呼噜的水声，他的小手在半空中挥舞着，貌似在哭诉着维吉尔对他的不公——他渴望的不是冰冷的奶嘴，他想要吮吸妈咪的乳房。

不喜欢听话的孩子，维吉尔只是扶着脑袋将怀里的四处闹腾的尼禄交给但丁，每次在这种时候，他都不会关心但丁是否会杀掉尼禄，揉着发疼的太阳穴，听着尼禄咿咿呀呀的哭声，维吉尔甚至想要支持嗜血的alpha抹杀掉这贪婪不懂珍惜的家伙。

试了好几次，在但丁的某种哄骗之下，尼禄终于接受了奶嘴而不是维吉尔的乳头，可仍旧会时不时会发出意味不明的哭声，貌似想要博取求得妈咪的突然怜爱。

这并不能怪维吉尔，这位妈咪并不是真的刻意想要藏起奶水，而是他真的没有多余的乳汁来哺育尼禄。

本末倒置了，夜晚，维吉尔指缝抓着但丁的头发淡然的想到，这名成年alpha居然还幼稚的抢食原本属于他孩子的奶水。怀孕让维吉尔的身体产生了美妙的变化，尤其是日后维吉尔愿意再一次进食之后，过于细瘦的身躯在但丁血液的滋润下，贫瘠的种子培养出饱满的花朵。

维吉尔的胸部也渐渐胀大，如同发酵的面团一般，粉色的乳尖也变成深一个色度的沉淀，最开始涨奶并不好受，胸部的酸胀，乳尖发硬到疼痛，体内的液体貌似都朝着两个细小的乳孔跑去，只要稍微擦过，兜不住的乳汁就会从硬挺的乳头溢出，这是个耻辱，维吉尔低声咒骂道。

深蓝色的衬衫被淡白色的液体润湿，身上弥漫的淡淡奶腥味让维吉尔嫌恶，维吉尔总是一天之内洗好几次澡，甚至在挤奶机器面前停下了脚步徘徊着；等到但丁发现之后，所有的想法都是多余的。

这名有恋母情节的alpha，似乎将体内的对于母亲的依赖再一次完美的转移到即将成为母亲的兄长身上，夹杂着先前对维吉尔的渴望与占有，他越发的迷恋于维吉尔，他搂抱着维吉尔，啃咬着维吉尔，恨不得将他的兄长揉入在每一个血细胞里。

在维吉尔怀孕的这九个月当中，但丁没有接大型的委托，他都赶着回到家中搂抱着维吉尔，将脑袋搁在维吉尔的肩头上，轻嗅着属于兄长的信息素气味，可是，维吉尔一直都有默默数着，但丁将手抚摸在肚子上的次数少而之少。

但丁承担起帮维吉尔挤出过多乳汁的任务，不同于机器和手，他用的是嘴巴。

这太过于诡异了，维吉尔盯着埋在胸前的冷白色脑袋不由得想到，但丁时不时用舌尖玩弄挤压着维吉尔的乳头，舌尖抵在维吉尔因为分泌乳汁而扩大的乳孔，满意地听着维吉尔发出难耐的低吟，维吉尔受不了这种被堵住的难受怪异感。

在吮吸着维吉尔乳头的同时，但丁用虎口卡着维吉尔的胸脯，情色的挤压揉捏着，将更多隐藏在底部的汁液挤出；他刻意发出砸吧的声音，就像是一个饿坏了的孩子一般掠夺着母亲的乳汁，显然不会去顾及维吉尔胀大腹部里躺着的乖孩子。

有的时候挤得太急了，半白色的液体从殷红的乳头喷溅而出，细碎的凝成乳珠挂在但丁的脸上，就像是得到了糖果奖励的alpha露出一个笑容，伸出舌头将嘴边能及的液体舔舐干净，这些大胆的动作总能让维吉尔炸红面庞。

维吉尔最早只是想把弟弟当做挤奶的机器罢了，可是无论是怀孕前后，他都没法在但丁舔舐吮吸乳房的时候保持理智，尤其是但丁粗糙的舌苔滑过敏感挺立的时候，伴随着一句压抑不住的呻吟，滚烫的液体也羞耻地从体后涌出。

但丁怎么会不注意到维吉尔身上的细微变化，小巧的阴茎在睡衣下支棱着，更何况信息素永远是最好的小小鸟，在维吉尔生产之前，但丁只会用手指亦或是其他器具，展现出人性里的温柔一面，亲吻着维吉尔，与兄长交换其乳汁的味道的同时，尽可能的满足维吉尔体内高涨的欲望。

可是，打从尼禄从维吉尔子宫处跑出来之后，但丁并不会再如此轻柔地对待兄长，也没有任何必要如此对待维吉尔，尤其是在维吉尔再一次将他鼻梁打断的时候。

熟睡的婴儿睡在客厅一旁的摇篮里，紧闭的眼睛似乎在刻意逃离家庭混乱，处于生产后愤怒的维吉尔急需宣泄口，刚好但丁再一次愚笨地撞上了维吉尔的枪口上，这是日常发生的事情。

两人扭打在一块，根本不在乎这些噪音传到邻居家里是否会造成没必要的麻烦，反正只要用换新的家具就能模糊的搪塞过去；维吉尔出拳依旧又狠又重，但丁的脸好几次被打到一边转不回去，殷红的鼻血沾红了身下的雪白地毯，毛绒疯狂的汲取着魔人的血液，晕染成洗不干净的暗红，他看起来如同雪地上快死的可怜鬼。

很快，但丁再一次反身骑在维吉尔的身上，满脸是血的恶魔咧开嘴冷笑着，很久没有跟兄长打架让他再一次兴奋起来，他现在就想要在这里操上维吉尔，阴茎已经硬起，卡在内裤里难受极了。

为了公平，但丁并没有召唤出叛逆，他只是抄起了一旁的玻璃水瓶狠狠地砸在兄长的脑袋上，随着闷哼声，短暂的晕厥让维吉尔陷入某种失神，破碎的玻璃刺入维吉尔的皮肉，但丁用玻璃的尖锐划破维吉尔的面孔，满意地听到维吉尔发出吃痛的冷气声。

维吉尔的眼睛附近掉落许多玻璃渣，让他看起来如同破碎的艺术品，喘息着，时不时吐出内脏受伤而翻涌上腾的鲜血，将那张地毯染上更多暗红的色块。

维吉尔硬了，但丁猖狂地笑着，他毫不留情地从维吉尔的脸上拔出玻璃刺扔到一边，为了按压住乱动不安分的兄长，但丁挑了一块大的玻璃刺入了维吉尔柔软的手心，一脚狠狠地踩在维吉尔裸露在外的手臂，力度大的让吃痛的维吉尔一时之间无法抬起手将伤口夹着的玻璃拔出。

在维吉尔咬牙咒骂的同时，但丁熟练地脱下维吉尔的裤子，不知为何，轻佻的望了一眼仍旧握着拳头熟睡的尼禄，维吉尔也注意到了这一点，他腹部再一次用力想要推开身上的但丁，可是再一次失败。

“妈咪，嗯哼，哥哥，以后我要叫你妈咪还是哥哥?”但丁从维吉尔身上起来，带有某种轻蔑的神情扫视着维吉尔湿得一塌糊涂的体下，在维吉尔抹掉嘴角血渍爬起身的同时，再一次出击的猎手顺着某种角度很好的反扣维吉尔的身体，一只手拉扯着维吉尔的头发，强迫这匹难驯的野马抬起高傲的脑袋，维吉尔脸上未来得及愈合的伤口再一次被血腥的拉开。

“可怜的妈咪，”但丁小声说道，“孩子消耗你太多的体力了，我觉得，是时候让爹地也做点事情了，不是吗？”他掐着维吉尔的下巴，这个角度巧妙地规避了维吉尔欲狠狠咬上的利齿，还能让维吉尔盯着面前的婴儿床，看到里面躺着的属于他们两人的孩子。

没有征得维吉尔的同意，也没有必要征得维吉尔的同意，但丁扶住在打斗中就硬的发疼的阴茎操入了维吉尔的身体，谄媚的肠肉热烈贴附在许久未见的阴茎，突然的填满让维吉尔发出一声撕裂的呻吟，腰部发软，让他整个人如同枯萎的花枝，在孩子面前被双胞胎弟弟贯穿带来的羞耻感让维吉尔脑内一片炙热，想要挪开打量尼禄的眼，可但丁死死掐住的下巴让其没有扭头的余地。

维吉尔的体内一如既往的炙热潮湿，貌似尼禄的出生并没有让维吉尔有多大的变化，但丁从喉咙深处挤出一句难耐的呻吟，天知道他多久没有这般体验过如火的性爱与暴力，他渴望与维吉尔扭打嘶吼到几乎疯魔的状态。

吮吸啃咬着维吉尔发烫的耳根，omega的阴茎在但丁粗糙不带遮掩的抚慰下，这名很久没有历经真正性事的omega很快射了出来，一瞬间绞紧的大腿让体内收紧，收缩的甬道让但丁差点就缴械出来。

宛若奖励乖孩子一般狠狠抽打在了维吉尔白皙的臀部上，但丁咧嘴笑着，盯着肉浪的波动，维吉尔抓扯着身下汲取但丁血液变得发硬的毛毯发出高高低低的呻吟，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角滴落在地毯上，他满鼻腔混杂着血液与性爱的味道，熟悉而又陌生。

当然，维吉尔朦胧地盯着尼禄，还飘散着若有若无的，孩子特有的奶香味。

“您的快递，不好意思，貌似门口的门铃坏——我的天啊！”随着门把扭动的声音，身旁突然传来了一声陌生的声音，未完的话语最后演变成失声的尖叫。

这座房子哪里是外表所看的温馨与美好，这名不合时宜闯入房子的快递员被浓厚的血气给吓得腿软，满地的玻璃，暗红色的白绒地毯，还有扭打成一团的两人，交接在一起的下体，杀红了眼睛的两人。

维吉尔发出一声绝望的哽咽下意识的扭过脑袋盯着声源处，面色苍白夹杂着未干血迹的男子眼眸藏不住色欲，他想要发出愤怒的低吼声，却在但丁的一个深入变调成为甜腻的呻吟，他狠狠地捶打着木质地板，尝试着在外人的眼里将身上的alpha甩到地下。

“啧。”但丁不喜欢被打扰，尤其是在跟维吉尔做爱的时候，一个深入直达维吉尔的生殖腔口外延，饱满的龟头磨蹭着因生了孩子而无法合闭的小口，挤出了一点热流，这让维吉尔稍微“安静”了不少。

同时，但丁从腰后摸出枪支，凭借着猎人的惊艳，完美的将面前呆滞的快递员打成一团崩开的血肉，粘稠的肉块混杂着恶心的脑花迸溅在大门处，有不少跳在尼禄的婴儿床附近，这一声剧烈的枪声惊扰了隔壁树上的乌鸦，吱嘎吱嘎的仓皇飞逃。

随着重物落地的声音，婴儿床里的尼禄吮吸着手指缓慢地睁开眼睛，他好奇地盯着脑袋上被模糊肉块再装饰的小飞机，紧接着他看到了有趣的东西，伸出手想要抓住卡在玩具章鱼玩偶触手上的眼珠，发出咯咯的笑声，这名天真的孩子并没有意识到这里发生了一场血腥的谋杀案。

随着尸体朝着屋内倒下，自动关上的大门沉闷的将所有血腥惨烈严严实实地捂在房内，但丁掐上维吉尔的胸脯，强迫omega挺起腰肢重新进入性爱的火热之中，他们眼里只有杀死或者是拥有对方，哪怕旁边躺着一具肆意流动鲜血的尸体。

感谢绝佳的运气，刚才并没有过往的行人看到这可怕的一幕。在外人看来，这一家人依旧是美好的令人羡慕，这栋白色的房子在夕阳的照耀下披着暖黄色的光彩，如同糖果彩纸一般晶莹恬静。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有mob维吉尔，人外的提及，毕竟维吉尔还是有一个悲惨的过往，有点PTSD涉及  
> ⬆️看清楚警告哦，被雷到了不怪我了，跑了
> 
> 我也不知道我在写什么，其实我想的要更过分一点，不过迫于某些东西，我还是没敢用笔写出来，在脑子里脑一脑就很爽了，呃呃呃呃呃我过些日子要正式上班了，原本写更新的时间可能会被工作的稿子占掉很多，更新会慢下来把也许，但是也说不准我会有更多摸鱼的时间（我可是一天之内写了3个DDL总共2w字的女人（你冷静点

好奇且八卦的邻居比但丁和维吉尔两人更加在意为何尼禄还没有学会讲话。

这个过分安静的孩子在大多数时候只是抓着维吉尔的衣角，一言不发地站在维吉尔的身后，貌似是最为衷心的守卫，不认识的人靠近维吉尔之前必须得经过尼禄一番不满的怒瞪。

他比起人类正常的孩子而言，学会跑跳太早了，也不知道是否是斯巴达血液的原因，在别的孩子还趴在地板上扶着墙壁学步的时候，尼禄已经可以用小手哆嗦着尝试举起但丁对于他而言过重的手枪，肉乎乎的手指扣在扳机上，貌似这是最有趣的玩具。

就像是不在乎尼禄把玩危险器具一般，作为父母的两人倒是不担心尼禄，最开始的时候维吉尔还担心过尼禄是否因为血缘高度重合导致的先天性哑巴——隔壁的臭小孩现在都会唱歌骚扰他们了，很快他就打消了内心的疑虑。

不同于人类的遗传，应该更加偏向于中世纪人类家族的说法，近亲结婚不仅保持了血统的高贵与纯粹性，同时他们魔力的糅合应该是培育出更加强大的孩子，尼禄应该算是例子。

家里曾经出现过好几次魔力波动太大——源于两人日常的切磋斗殴，但是在某一次，翻滚扭打成一团的两人目睹过坐在柔软毯子上尼禄挣扎撕裂出一对半透明的翅膀，根本不同于他们两人的厚重与肉感，尼禄的翅膀干净的就像是刚从蛹里出来的蝴蝶脆弱一般，可都能清楚却又微弱的感知到蓝色韵律下魔力的暗流涌动。

维吉尔听到过尼禄发出过表达心情的音节，他在不开心的时候甚至会用肉乎乎的小手打在但丁的脸上，奶声奶气的说着“No”，很明显的是这个孩子出于某种原因不想把单一的音调编织出成型的句子罢了。

究竟是什么导致尼禄不愿意说话？

但丁没有心情去管理，维吉尔也不担心这个问题，然而在面对外人的询问，那名习惯性表演的男子总是在那张阴森的面孔上挂出可笑的虚伪，就像是所有关爱家庭的好爸爸一样，露出苦笑抓抓头发，无奈却又宠溺的叹息，像是抱怨一般说出早已想好的台词。

在周围人惋惜鼓励的话语当中，在旁边几乎保持一路沉默的维吉尔不由得抽着一边的嘴角，又有哪个在但丁谎言下保持稍微清醒的人类可以注意到，这名所谓的好父亲在极少情况下才会带上处于不适宜一人被留在家里年龄的尼禄出门。

“我们又干了件坏事，希望樱桃树下的华盛顿感谢我们偷走了他父亲的好斧子。”但丁用手指轻佻的将斧子上的碎屑弹开，吹了声口哨，口吻欢快的如同桌面上转动着背后发条的旋转钢琴。

维吉尔冷冷的瞥了一眼但丁，他的弟弟只是抱歉地吐了吐舌头，前不久但丁还提出一个可笑的规定——不允许在家里杀人，因为四溅的血液很难清洗干净。

然而，没出乎维吉尔意料，这名自大的男子今天就做出了带头违背条令的模范，不仅将血液溅射到四处都是，他还细心地将这人原地分了尸；好像是知道了某些不对头的地方，这名暴戾的男子时不时用宛若大型犬的湿漉漉眼神盯着半跪在可怜人旁边的维吉尔。

维吉尔一时之间说不上话来——关于为什么他们会杀掉这名女性。他不知道现在应该热潮冷风哪件事情比较好，它们一个个整齐地踢着大步伐排好队伍，叫嚣嬉笑着等待来自于维吉尔的评判。

尼禄在沙发上晃着双腿，他嘴里含着奶嘴，貌似地板上全身被砍开成十几块的可怜鬼不是他所认识的人一般；维吉尔低垂着眼睑，娴熟地将这名女士身上已经破碎的衣物给撕扯下来，取下耳朵上的金耳环，歪了下脑袋还是选择丢到焚烧炉里。

这些被血液浸泡逐渐发硬的破布会出现在地下室，也许但丁心情好的话还会留下比较好的一部分贴在他所谓的收藏馆里；至于这一具几乎看不清楚面容的尸体，按照惯例，他们两人会将其用黑色的塑料袋套好，驾车扔到距离这个小镇起码一个半小时车程开外的另一个小镇里。

“是时候得出门买点东西了，但丁，”维吉尔太阳穴发涨，他都快数不清到底换了多少条地毯，明明知道会一次又一次被血液染红——不仅仅是外人的，更多是他和但丁的；可每次路过家具布置的时候，维吉尔还是会选择用浅色的地毯，他不知道为什么就是更加偏重于代表新生与纯净的白色，“木板缝隙都渗下了血液。”

“我晚上回来再弄，妈咪，我们现在应该处理下这个小可怜。”但丁俏皮的眨了眨眼，将斧子放回了壁炉上方，维吉尔用眼睛打量着被斧子劈开的锐利的伤口不由得感到心酸的笑意，他们两人在不久之前可是恶魔的敌人，只是一个踩到高压线上的爱慕虚荣的人类女人罢了。

在人界定居之前两人用的不会是劈柴的斧子，而是传奇武器，在魔界里披荆斩棘，摸爬滚打，杀戮带来的魔力涌动如同脱胎换骨；如今，维吉尔斜眼草草的看了眼斧子上方被端正摆放的武器，这些东西从来都不是摆设的玩具，拜访他们的人总是捂着嘴偷偷笑着——他们愚笨的将这些用鲜血与骨肉铸造的兵器跟所谓的中二年代挂钩。

人类的思维果然是难以猜透的存在，这些武器是跳动的生命，只不过在现在这种特殊的时刻被但丁给封在翻滚的欲望之下，他们只要用心观察，就会看到剑身因为渴血而轻微抖动。

“……”维吉尔默然地将尸体塞进袋子里，起身消失在旋转楼梯上，过了十几分钟，维吉尔抱起坐在沙发上玩着旋转钢琴的尼禄朝着院子里的汽车走去，车座的后排横放着一具逐渐消散热度的尸体，没有多余的暗红滴落在后座，怀里的尼禄目不转睛的盯着黑色的塑料袋，他扭过头将最后的眼神落在维吉尔逆着光洁白的眼睫毛上。

一路很安静，除了车载音响一直在制造出但丁最为喜欢的摇滚“噪音”，但丁和维吉尔日常就没有过多的言语，他们之间时间维度跨距太大了，而且维吉尔不喜欢跟但丁分享他到底都经历了什么，维吉尔怀里的尼禄吃着手指就迷迷糊糊睡着了。

下午三点的太阳过于暖和，即便空调一直在呼呼地吹，冷气总是很快融入到麦浪一般的暖烘中，汽车就像是烤着焦糖过多的面包的老烤箱一样，但丁将袖子挽起，单手抓着方向盘在大道上穿梭着。

他们路过了许多有趣的标牌，例如说小心醉酒人，更多的是小心周边野生的动物。

维吉尔和但丁之前在半夜为了抢夺方向盘的所有权扭打在一块，维吉尔一手粗鲁地将但丁的脑袋死死地摁在方向盘上，在寂静的漆黑道路上骤然发出一声凄厉的喇叭声，车随即偏转了道路，把一只突然跳到路中央的小鹿给闷闷撞死。

刹车踩得过分及时，车猛地停了下来，没有带安全带的维吉尔被惯性半甩到了座位底下，喘着粗气，半眯着眼睛以防额头过多的血液流入，盯着在但丁银白色细丝下露齿的猖狂笑容，这个男子摇下车窗往外面吐出一口浓厚血水，闷闷地憋出一句玩笑话，“噢，这个场景真他妈的像《生化危机》的开头，嗯？”

他们没有下车检查那只顽劣的小鹿是否还有生机，维吉尔只感觉一阵烦闷，用极为尴尬的姿势从底下爬了起来，扬起脑袋尝试止住鼻孔里往外淌流的血液，他现在狼狈的面庞跟后车镜里凄惨的死鹿没有任何区别。

现在不同于那个冰冷的午夜，三人驾车行走在一片葱榕当中真的宛若外出郊游的一家三口，没有血液，没有打斗，没有疼痛，唯有的昏昏欲睡与蜗行牛步的恬静，维吉尔轻轻拍着怀里的尼禄，靠在孩子身上的暖热，只感觉到困意渐渐侵袭，眼前恍惚的美好是如此的不真实。

他在但丁精心编织的谎言里逐渐迷失了最开始的自我。

车停靠在一边，半打盹的维吉尔抬起头，发现已经到熟悉的三颜色垃圾桶旁了，但丁的电话不合时宜的响了起来，从弟弟面部表情细微牵动中，维吉尔大概猜到了在这种情况下，抛尸的任务又加在他的头上了，毕竟他们不能再一次出现在这附近，或者是停留太长时间，以免引起周边邻居不必要的注意。

年长者没有说什么，也许是这夸姣的时间流淌麻痹了男子的脾气，磨平了先前锐利的棱角，他只是轻轻地将怀里的尼禄放到了但丁的怀里，但丁抱歉地耸了耸肩，微皱起眉头摁下了接听，与此同时，维吉尔拉开了后排的车门，将这具笨重的尸体拉出，不知道是受害者的脑袋亦或是腿脚狠狠地打在粗糙的地板上，发出一声闷响。

单手拖拉着成年人类女性的尸体对于维吉尔而言并不是一件困难的事情，他保持匀速来到了垃圾箱旁边，犹豫了几秒最终还是决定将其丢进不可回收的垃圾桶里。

这条巷子是他不愿意涉足的地区，青苔顺着砖瓦的缝隙肆意占据，混杂着垃圾附着的油光，隐隐的反射着不该有的光明，长满黑色污渍的管子滴答滴答落着乌黑的水，暗处的巷子逼仄恶浊，这里多么适合夜晚喝多了的人在这里进行低俗的交易，他知道有些omega会在夜幕降临的时候来到巷子口招摇地招呼路人。

维吉尔只是草草瞄了一眼巷子深处就别过了眼睛，他不知道空气里弥漫的臭味是否是上次抛尸腐烂的气味，反正越快解决越好，维吉尔冷漠地掀开盖子，将尸体丢进如同血盆大口的垃圾箱里，肉体与玻璃瓶碰撞发出不和谐的乐章，他盯着垃圾桶里呈现诡异姿势堆叠在一起的垃圾袋，只希望有人发现这零碎的尸体的时候不要发出过于凄惨伤喉咙的尖叫。

可当他将盖子合上的时候，维吉尔才发现事态并不是他所想的那么简单。

往日战斗经验充分告诉这名omega，现在他拔腿就跑的话，肯定会一石激起千层浪，他唯能做的就是微屏住呼吸盯着阴影处的涌动，等待着意识中的危险首先亮出他的利爪，等待着弱点的出现才能运筹帷幄。

随着呼噜呼噜的低鸣声，从深处箱子里逐渐踏出四只肮脏的犬类，眼睛里闪烁着撕裂的狠光，它们朝着这名不懂环境氛围的陌生男子龇牙咧嘴，尖锐的犬齿裸露在空气中，浑浊的唾液顺着嘴边滴落在地上，每随着一步的跨进，它们带有威胁性质的嘶鸣越发清晰。

维吉尔警惕的打量着这四只不好惹的恶犬，它们脸上都是脏兮兮的垃圾，甚至领头的那一只眼睛瞎了一半，果不其然是这附近的流浪狗，身上原本的毛色早就浑浊看不清，男子并不知道它们是否是凭借着灵敏的嗅觉闻到了新食物的降临，亦或是单纯地被干涉了固有的领地。

怪不得但丁会选择这种恶心危险的地方作为日常抛尸点。

不出所料的话，前几具丢到这里的尸体是被它们瓜分完毕，只剩下煞白的骨头，怪不得失踪的人永远只是失踪，还没有下定死亡的名单，天然的抛尸地点。

维吉尔微低下腰肢做出防备的姿态，现在他要做的事情就是尽量平和解决掉这些该死的造物，这可比往日在魔界遇到奇怪的生物更加令他头疼，想着速战速决的维吉尔根本没有拿起车上随意摆放的手枪，毫无头绪的男子只能缓慢地后退，只期望脚后跟能尽快接触到直线外的灿烂千阳。

猛地，无名的重物悬挂在他的身上，这让处于高度防备的魔人瞬间跳了起来，浓烈的臭味从身后传来蒙住了维吉尔紧绷的神经，听着从身上传来得逞的犬吠，维吉尔才意识到从另外一边未合上的垃圾桶里跳出了一直在刨食等待的第五只狗，简直就是羊群里的黑羊跳出栅栏。

微弯曲的指甲钩挂在维吉尔外衣上，让这只身上混杂着垃圾气息的狗根本甩不下去，巷子里的omega发出一声恼怒的低吟声，他想要抓住这只精瘦的不知好歹摔到一堆玻璃碎渣上，可是却又怕面前四只蠢蠢欲动的在他伸手的刹那大叫着上前。

可在他徘徊犹豫的时候，过于敏感的嗅觉让这名总是吃死人肉和垃圾的狗闻到了omega身上特有的信息素气息，身后的狗居然不断蠕动着身躯，尝试着将湿润的舌头舔上维吉尔领子下隐藏得接近完美的腺体。

维吉尔最一开始并不知道这是怎么一回事，他还单纯的认为只是衣服扯住了前肢让其无法下地而在剧烈反抗挣扎，当某个硬起的小块物体隔着浅薄的外衣抵在后背的刹那，维吉尔猛地意识到这是某种可笑的模拟交配，它以为身下半曲着身子的是一只乖巧的母狗。

该死的公狗，维吉尔咬紧牙齿，压抑的怒意被身后犬类的喘息点燃，舌头的某处被咬伤，淡淡的血腥味在口腔内弥漫，糟糕的历史往昔让他手脚发冷，冷意如同利刃一般剖开每根手指，血管凛冽的暴露在寒天雪地当中。

只为了一刻寻欢的公狗仍旧在尝试寻找着身下“母狗”那个小洞，恨不得将小小生殖器里的腥臭精液射出，身上附着的粘液污浊全都涂抹在维吉尔的身上，做着最为基本的领地标记；如果有人闻到了维吉尔身上此刻的味道，可能会皱着眉头打趣的调侃其为巷子里肮脏的交易性奴。

根本不去理会另外四只会怎么样，维吉尔凭借着肌肉记忆，一气呵成地脱下外衣反罩住那只还在嗷嗷乱叫的公狗，朝着蒙上衣物的丑恶脑袋狠狠地用拳头伺候，维吉尔从来都不喜欢用原始暴力的方式对待脆弱的生物，可他已经找不到所谓的理智标杆被丢到了哪里。

最开始这只狗还踢蹬着四肢，尖锐的爪子在半空中四处刮弄着，摇晃的尾巴在地板上摇摆着，拍打着凝结的水滩反溅起水珠落在维吉尔锃亮的皮靴上，狂傲的叫声在维吉尔一次比一次更狠的下拳当中逐渐衰弱成呜咽的求饶，它呜呜的叫着示弱，只希望得到来自于施暴者的一些怜悯。

可惜的是，维吉尔也是披着人皮的怪物，此刻他只知道甩开眼前一片肮脏的猩红，却不知道把控住手上的力度，如同对所有加在他身上不满的宣泄全部讥讽的落在这只恶犬上，听到骨头脆裂的声音，维吉尔平日没有波澜的脸上激荡起丝丝冷笑。

维吉尔从来都不认为自己的出生是值得庆幸的事情，可以说他每天都尝试洗掉身上背负的罪孽与过往，除了抹掉了一层外在的血肉之外，席卷入下水道的什么都没有，漆黑的黏腻就像是影子一般，在最为光明的地方它越为明显。

他是一名omega，对于强者而言，这个属性足够成为他们一生烙印的污点，维吉尔尝试着追寻力量让自己变得不如外人所言的omega那般脆弱甜美，他何曾没有想过借助所谓的魔力将自己变成一名天生拥有高傲权力的alpha，他咬着牙尝试着在逆风中越爬越高，后面才发现，这样摔的更狠。

在那只恶犬趴在身上的刹那，维吉尔不可避免的重叠起记忆深处不愿回忆的黑暗，脑海里回荡着魔帝笑声的漩涡，之前所有性奴隶都没有他这般被对待，也许就因为他是斯巴达的omega长子。

颤抖着手，骨骼滴落下暗红色的血珠，维吉尔想起来了被无止境热潮期支配的恐惧与迷茫，想起来了当时被调驯的所有，回忆不清的魔物靠近，炙热粗糙的手，锋利寒冷的指甲，黏腻肮脏的液体，还有腹部的满涨感与阴茎堵塞的疼痛；即便没有怀孕，这名omega仍旧记得假孕的时候，软趴的胸部在恶魔的把玩吮吸下也能流出淡色的乳汁，他厌恶身体所有敏感且诚实的表现。

体内过多的精液挤不出来，只有靠下一次来自于他人的阴茎挤进才能勉强将之前的从体内深处小洞里慢慢的顶出，他就像是一个被填了太多奶油的泡芙，在记忆中断的刹那还看到了当年束手无策，大张着双腿在地上抽搐半呕吐的自己。

多么无用可却又可恨的自己。

是的，他就是一个完美的母体。

即便经历了这些，他还不是如同一个娼妓一般大开着腿接受来自于亲生双胞胎弟弟的阴茎么？甚至还有一个可笑的孩子，在先前，维吉尔从来都不觉得在这该死的子宫里会孕育出什么怪物。

在但丁带有试探性的喇叭声中，维吉尔喘着粗气，暂时从不堪回首的过往中抽身，扬起脑袋从细微的缝隙里看到了湛蓝的天空，不再是层叠粗糙的密林，身边滴答的水声不过是管道的声音。

他咧开一边的嘴盯着已经渗出细微暗红色的外衣，手下的犬类早就没有过多的叫声，多半是死了吧——维吉尔嘴里一阵苦涩的想到——最好是这样。

他猛地站起身，长时间半蹲着让他眼里闪过难以一时间消失的雪花，打开垃圾桶跟丢了进去，维吉尔只是心疼这一件轻薄却又舒适的外衣，再合上盖子的时候，轻蔑的抬起脑袋盯着空无一物的暗处，另外四只早就跳到了安全的地方。

如同收到了脑海里的缥缈呼唤，扭头盯着垃圾桶上已经磨灭不清的字体，维吉尔眨了眨眼，他不知道为何回想起石碑上某些复杂难懂的铭文，游走在崩溃边缘的男子只想要一脚踢翻垃圾桶，所谓的优良教养让他最后只是咬咬牙，在但丁下一声喇叭出来之前，维吉尔摇晃着莫名空旷的身躯回到了车上。

尼禄依旧没有醒来，在父亲的怀里睡得脸蛋都泛起漂亮的桃色粉红，维吉尔看到但丁关切的眼神与尼禄不由得愣了一下，可在下一秒将内心涌起的复杂情愫化作车门猛地一关，手上的污渍在把手上留下深色显眼的一抹。

但丁当然注意到了维吉尔的不妥，要不然他日常精明果断的兄长怎么会花费如此长的时间去处理手上的尸体，更何况维吉尔那件暗色的外衣也消失不见了，他早就想要让维吉尔将这一身修身的衣物给脱下。

发动机再一次启动，在回家的路上，维吉尔什么都没有说，只是从但丁的怀里慢慢的接过睡成一团的尼禄，轻柔且怜惜地将其搂抱在怀里，就像是对待一件来之不易的珍品，就像是一位画家尝试弥补脱落干掉的油画缺陷。

维吉尔半低垂着的头脑遮挡住了但丁观察兄长此刻表情的视线，一抹火苗擦亮，烟草的气味飘散在窗外，半抽着烟的但丁并不知道维吉尔脑海死命维持的平静下到底隐藏着什么暴雨雷鸣。

“过来，老哥，过来。”但丁将手上的大半截香烟给掐熄在车上自带的器具里，将车停在了马路的一边，两盘都是高高的玉米地，顶端青色的须丝在微风中舞动着。

在意料之中却又出乎意料，维吉尔这一次居然主动地听从他的话语，如同中了魔怔一般抬起了脑袋用呆滞的冷色瞳眸盯着他的弟弟。

这一刹那，但丁才注意到眼角尽量想要去掩藏的脆弱与无助，鼻尖发红，假若不是但丁叫住了他，但丁一点都不怀疑维吉尔会抱着尼禄在他不注意的时候咬牙缓慢地流下坚韧愤恨的泪水，这个破碎的瓷器总是想要通过自我的努力尝试修补身上的裂痕。

但丁想都不用想——维吉尔肯定是想到了之前跌入魔界经历的事情。

在维吉尔逐渐涌现出不解烦躁的眼神里，但丁什么都没有说，只是在一片暖日里，将一个不含杂情欲与他物的亲吻印在了维吉尔毫无防备的额头上。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章算是半个过度，因为我真的想写瘫痪老哥了  
> 下一章我就有理由光明正大搞瘫痪哥哥了T T  
> 反正我又不会停下写东西的步伐，本来写东西就算是我的职业，写同人还让我快乐<3

尼禄坐在后排，趴在车窗上盯着外面景色的略过，暖烘的阳光亲吻着他的眼睫毛，仿佛撒上淡淡的一层金粉。街道上洋溢着快乐的气息，五彩缤纷的气球在空中漂浮，冰淇淋车轻快的声响悠悠地从道路拐弯处走来，孩子们抓着手里的钱币站在街头呼唤等待着冰淇淋车的停下。

今天是儿童节，在这一天，仿佛全天下的孩子都是最幸福的。

他们牵着父母的双手，笑容洋溢在他们小小的脸蛋上，甚至有些孩子还能骑在父亲的肩头上摇晃着双腿，吃着父母给他买的棒棒糖，尖叫惊呼着要去游乐园。

是的，尼禄眨了眨眼，今天他也要去游乐园了。本来今天他应该乖乖地去上学，早上第一节课的铃声敲响没有多久，就在老师亲切的呼唤下在教室的玻璃窗前见到了校门口两个熟悉的身影。

学校的其他同学们也注意到了这一点，他们也跑到了玻璃窗前发出一些意味不明的叫声。应该是感受到了血亲的注视，楼底下的维吉尔和但丁不约而同地抬头看向尼禄所在的玻璃窗，两人未来得及收起的锐利让不懂世事的学生们立刻收起了不怀好意的声音，只敢用讪讪的眼神打量着淡蓝色瞳眸里闪烁着欣喜情绪的尼禄。

但丁来到人界之后，他最讨厌的事情之一就是跟小孩子打交道，他们跟成年人不一样，稚嫩和天真的眼神是难以用花言巧语糊弄过去的，尽量避免从他们不怕天不怕地的小嘴巴里戳破一些虚假而又美好的谎言，例如说他们家并不是外人所想的如此美好之类的。

同样的，维吉尔也不喜欢跟孩子打交道，原因很简单，他们吵吵闹闹叽叽喳喳的模样足够能将他的神经揉成一团，每次一想到要在家里开茶会就感觉到头疼。这么一对比，每次参与社区活动聊到孩子的时候，维吉尔都不得不为自家的尼禄感到骄傲，起码在懂得闭嘴这点乖巧上尼禄还是做得十分出色。

这也有相反的效应，家长们都是喜欢乖巧听话的孩子，在看到斯巴达家那听话，放学后不喜欢四处乱跑的乖孩子后，难免不将尼禄跟自家的捣蛋鬼进行对比，又不敢对家长发出什么实际性的怨恨，孩子们只能单纯地将这些不满情绪加在话语里跟他们进行对比的尼禄身上，可怜的是他们却又不敢怎么样，最多只能用言语来进行无谓的侮辱。

尤其是孩子王们，拉帮结派，恨不得在学校里打下自己的小天地，他们不但嫉妒尼禄在家长老师的眼里获得欢喜，同样还讨厌尼禄能获得女孩们的欢心，尤其是那些已经分化为omega的。

你是一个怪胎，他们聚在一起笑话着这名头发天生是银白色的男孩，他还留着娘娘腔的发型。这个小镇上的人也只有他们一家三口头发是这种过于耀眼却又纯洁的颜色，就像是鹅毛大雪后的雾凇沆砀，好奇的孩子曾问过父母到底怎么一回事，但得到的答案是之前早就被编写好的——但丁告诉他们一家人的基因有缺陷导致如此罢了。

尼禄从来都不想去理会这些只会用言语张牙舞爪的人，就像是现在，他只把全部思想都放在楼下两人的身上。有不少学生今天就想让父母帮忙请假带他们出去玩，度过一个快乐的儿童节，很明显的是现在这个幸运儿就是他们眼里的怪胎。

校长拿着一张请假批准条走到尼禄的身边将其塞入男孩的手中，拍了拍他的肩膀示意他赶快下去，别让车边的两人等太久了，他朝着楼下的但丁露出一个信任的笑容。

于是他们现在正在前往游乐园的路上。

过往的儿童节都是再普通不过的度过，虽然说维吉尔和但丁也有稍微的表示，例如说能让尼禄惊讶很久的小礼物——虽然两人都不愿意告诉尼禄这些奇怪构造的礼物到底是从哪里搞来的，但是聪慧的孩子能从两人对视之间大概猜出这形态诡异的物品并不是人界才能创造孕育出来的。

他其实还是很好奇到底是谁提出这个主意的，是维吉尔还是但丁？

这名刚分化为alpha没有多久的男孩心里默默的希望是他的妈咪维吉尔提出来的，如果是这样的话，他大可以将其当做是某一种来自于维吉尔的妥协与让步，说不准维吉尔想要改善两人之间因为分化带来的尴尬关系。

两个人并没有对此作出太多的解释，嗅了嗅鼻子，空气中除了但丁和尼禄两人隐隐约约的alpha信息素之外，并没有第三种气息，熟悉的omega气味消失的干干净净。

心里空荡荡的如同雪糕被忽的挖下一大块，尼禄用小眼神偷偷打量着坐在副驾驶上，撑着脑袋不知道在想什么的维吉尔。

从这个角度，尼禄可以清楚地看到维吉尔脖颈上黑色的项圈，紧紧地扣押住这名omega的气味，全面封锁让其没法透露出任何可能性的气息。他尽量不让眼神落在维吉尔肩头上隐隐的血痕，同样的还有但丁手上即将消逝不见的，长长的一道狰狞蜿蜒的血痕，自动愈合的体质让维吉尔与但丁身上的印记逐渐消退。

尼禄还是很好奇但丁是做了什么才会让这名高傲的男子接受带上这种东西，昨天晚上从两人卧室传来的沉闷打击声与今早出现在楼下损坏的家具应该足够告诉尼禄答案。

项圈在维吉尔白色圆领的短袖下面实在是太过于明显，这种东西在市面上已经很少见到了，现在的omega即便是有了alpha都不会带上这种变相宣誓主权的东西——这是附属品的象征，若是为了抑制住信息素或者是隐藏标记，可以选择用各式各样的医疗药物来掩盖。

对于维吉尔而言，脖子上这像是猫狗才会有的项圈无非是最为羞辱的印记，也许此造就了维吉尔一路上沉默寡言的重要原因之一，尼禄只记得能让那双宛若冰封湖面破裂的唯有尼禄从教学楼冲入维吉尔的怀抱那瞬间。

坐直身体看了看驾驶位上的但丁，这名跟他拥有相似面容的alpha一手抓着方向盘，另外一只手此刻正确认座位旁边摆放的枪支，流利的线条摇曳着冷漠的光彩，明明他们要去的不是战场更不是鱼龙混杂的地方。也不想询问答案，只看得到紧闭的嘴角与微遮挡住一边眼睛的细碎刘海，今天但丁甚至没有穿上拥有显眼红色色调的衣物，套上了一件居家的印有唐老鸭的短袖。

尼禄扯了扯身上的校服，他们看起来真的像是节日出游的一家三口。

 

 

这些游乐设施对于但丁和维吉尔来说有些太过于无趣了，无论是过山车还是惊悚鬼屋对于这已经历经许多的魔人来说简直是小把戏，也不知道尼禄是继承了两人的基因亦或是怎么，他们路过洗照片的地方能在大屏幕上看到他们一家三口面无表情，还有一张更加过分，维吉尔面无表情，但丁在打哈欠，尼禄朝着镜头比中指的图片。

即便是工作日，游乐园里的人依旧很多，大多数都是一家人形式来的，他们的外貌足够吸引许多人的侧目，维吉尔的神情早就写满了不耐烦。

坐在休息区吃着季节限定的冰沙，维吉尔对这种冰冷且加了很多果酱的东西没有任何兴趣，明明但丁给每个人都买了一份，维吉尔还是将面前的草莓芒果冰沙推到了但丁的面前。

尼禄并没有顾及太多，舔掉勺子上残留的汁液，看到面前几乎没动的杯子，再抬眼看了看装作什么都没有发生的维吉尔，但丁不知道为何笑了一声，在维吉尔不明所以的眼神里淡然了摇了摇脑袋，大大挖了一勺兄长只吃了一口的冰沙。

维吉尔盯着对面吃着冰沙还舔着手指的尼禄，不知道出于什么缘故，尼禄留着的发型跟当年但丁小时候几乎一模一样，总是给维吉尔带来恍惚的错觉，维吉尔总觉得对面坐着的是过往已封埋的时光，他总是会想到无时无刻都困在他身边的但丁。

小时候但丁总是缠着他的手臂，用一种半商讨半讨好的口吻请求维吉尔将他的甜点让给他，大眼巴巴地盯着维吉尔。让多了次数维吉尔也就习惯了，下午茶时间一到，维吉尔就捧着加了牛奶的红茶盯着身旁的但丁开心地晃着双腿，津津有味的吃着手中双人份的曲奇，时不时还用带着油与饼干沫的嘴黏糊糊的亲上维吉尔的脸蛋。

伊娃总是笑着叹息说他有点过分宠溺但丁，男孩并不承认这是出于某种爱意，维吉尔只是瘪了瘪嘴，用一种轻蔑的口吻掩饰内心的想法，淡然的说道这不过只是对弱者的怜悯与同情罢了。

他对于但丁真的只是出于对弱者的同情怜悯才如此吗？

维吉尔不知道，假若此刻眼前的但丁是弱者的代表，那么屈服于弱者的自己更是一个什么该死的身份？

也许是时间太久了，海浪将坚硬的岩石棱角磨平，在记忆里尽可能的搜刮，但丁对他的羞辱似乎永远不及成长在他身体开口而裂开的疼痛，比起粗暴地对待，维吉尔更为痛恨但丁用愚笨的温柔缝上所有裸露的伤口。

恰好，但丁就举着勺子直直的送到他的面前，盯着不断消融逐渐与果酱融在一起的碎冰，即便双胞胎弟弟不说多余的话语，单从那半强迫性意味的眼神里维吉尔还是顿了一下，他可不想在公众场合跟但丁拿起椅子互相朝着对方的脑袋砸去。

犹豫了一小会，还是微微张开嘴任由但丁将一勺子的冰冷塞入嘴内，冷意跟过浓的甜味让维吉尔不由得半皱起眉头，他的勺子压的太深了，顶到上颚刮出一阵刺痛。

入夏不断升高的温度让他此刻有点烦躁，扯了扯衣领，他今天提议将尼禄带到游乐园是有别的目的，维吉尔可不想因为一些莫须有的事情而半途而废。

尼禄注意到了维吉尔怀抱在胸前不断敲击的手指，一下又一下的打在衣物上，骨膜传来的心跳声仿佛也与这个节奏同步，一次又一次，不知道为何，尼禄放下了手中的勺子，他总觉得有些不对劲的地方。

他盯着杯子底部已经融化的汁液堆叠，只感到一阵饱腹的反胃。

婴儿突兀的哭声惊扰了尼禄的思考，宛若一只乌鸦哑着嗓子扑棱着翅膀猛地窜过寂静的树林，猛地将脑袋扭过，只看到婴儿通红的面庞挤在某位男性omega的怀里，孩子扯开嗓子大哭，就像是没有听到的男子麻木的推着空无一人的婴儿车，他遥遥的不知道在想着什么。

再回头，尼禄发现他们三人已经来到了迷宫入口。

一路上不知道到底经历了什么的尼禄只是疑惑地盯着维吉尔与但丁，他们兄弟两人在此刻又在玩一些无聊的赌注，维吉尔嘲讽的口吻总是能很好地激起兄弟两人的好胜欲。

但丁嘴角微微上扬，默然地接受了来自于兄长的时间挑战——他们两人到底谁是最快一个走出迷宫的，就像是他们小时候比赛那样的规矩。

维吉尔只感觉到喉咙干巴巴的，勉强的挤出一个冷笑，半眯着眼睛嘲笑道但丁也许还像过往小时候一般，没有牵住他的手就会一个人找不到路在迷宫里嚎啕大哭。

不。

尼禄的心尖猛地颤抖，就像是有一双无行的手抓住了细弱的喉咙让他发不出任何声音，他仍旧说不出来即将会发生什么，极大的挽留如同漫天洪水让他一把扯住了维吉尔的衣角，这更像是某种本能的催促。

内心总有一个缥缈的声音嘲笑着尼禄的软弱与无助，孤独的影子在漆黑的房间里融为暗淡不见的光。

维吉尔没有意料到会有这种情况发生，他盯着尼禄那双欲言又止的眼睛，张了张嘴刚想说些什么，倒是但丁拉下了尼禄一直牵着维吉尔衣角的手，用一种调侃的音调说道，“你也不是个小孩子了，现在都成为了alpha，不要总是缠着你的妈咪好吗，尼禄？”

我没有感到害怕。

尼禄转过头刚想要对但丁说些什么，可是他半天也没有说出一个单词，他知道现在自己在两人眼里看起来愚笨到家了。

感觉到无趣的兄弟两人开始了他们之间的赌注，但丁往左边，维吉尔往右边。

维吉尔走了两步，突然像是想到了什么，转过身慢慢地走回到尼禄的身边，重重地揉了揉尼禄松软的头发，嘴角浮现若隐若现的笑意，尼禄只听到他的妈咪用轻到不能再轻的声音说道，“尼禄。晚点见。”

晚点见？

尼禄手里的气球线突然断了，他抬头盯着卡通形状的气球在周围孩子的惊呼声之中远远地飞到了天空，彩色融入在逐渐灰沉的天空，他心里猛地一跳，再回神他已经看不到了但丁和维吉尔了，只有用绿色植物与银色道具堆砌而成的蜿蜒曲折巨大迷宫。

他们两人都已经进入了迷宫，按照他与两人的约定，此刻尼禄应该走到迷宫的出口等待第一个从迷宫里走出的胜利者，可是，尼禄握了握拳头，还是挤进排队的人群当中，不顾周围人不满的抱怨与咒骂，这名一向遵循规则的孩子一头钻入了两人背影消失的迷宫。

喘息着，奔跑着，他好像迷路了，兜兜转转发现总是死胡同，尼禄甚至不怀疑在这段时间内他一直在原地打转，这可比游戏里麻烦多了，毕竟游戏中会给他提示的地图，现实可不能不断地存档再读档。

进入的太过于匆忙，尼禄也没有拿园区的地图，他现在像是一只无头苍蝇四处碰壁，没有任何进展的尼禄泄了气，他揪着绿化细小椭圆状的叶片，盯着越发灰暗的天空，身旁人对于天气突变的讨论如同教堂里繁琐的经文让他感觉到大脑一片疼痛。

他找不到但丁，更加找不到维吉尔，曾尝试着追寻信息素找到目标，戏剧性地意识到今天早上维吉尔早就戴上了信息素抑制，最后一条稻草压死了骆驼。

无名的恐惧感如同午夜的黑影悄然爬上雪白的墙壁，让他感觉到头晕，正当尼禄感觉到无助的时候，心脏猛地像是被树枝尖勾插住了一般，拔不出来却又深入不进，这种隐隐的疼痛让尼禄产生一种反胃的呕吐。

忽地，在某个十字路口，尼禄不可置信地盯着手心悦动的湛蓝，不是劣质裤子掉色的蓝，更加不是某种人造道具闪烁的光芒，这倒像是从血液里渗透出的光彩，一直顺着血管游走在手臂深处，如同蓝鲸唱着无人能懂的哀歌。

他意识到了什么，可却又说不出来，只能根据蓝色曦光的跳跃浮动来抓住路上消失的步伐，一路上他越跑越快，旁人惊讶地看着这名小Alpha朝着与出口完全相反的方向跑动，逆着风奔跑，面前的烈风仿佛要将所有一切都原地拔起。

尼禄跑的如此之快，呼吸跟不上双腿迈动的频率，缺氧的疼痛牵扯着胸腔下摆的疼痛，鼻头没有任何缘由发酸，树枝和断裂的装饰品疯狂地朝着闯入者打去，尼禄的手臂被划开一道血痕，细胞的再生与纹路的蔓延让红痕消失迅速，他甚至被自己绊倒，手脚并用找到了不容易的平衡，尼禄知道再晚那么一点也许就会让整个事情无法挽回，他不允许这种愚笨的事情发生在他的手上。

气喘吁吁地拐进某个迷宫的暗角，还未来得及扶住膝盖半跪着喘息，只抬眼看到了维吉尔在一片孤寂中孤独的背对着他，脚下的植物已经因为魔力的爆发而变得焦黑细碎，瘆人的寒意顺着蓝色的光彩游走在土壤的缝隙。

周围涌动的力量让尼禄感到着迷，如同被抚平的湖面，他只是呆呆的盯着面前刺骨难以靠近的男人，空间扭曲带来了不真实的超现实感，他仿佛能听到呼啸风声中伴随着来自于过往亦或是未来的欢呼，高昂的风声衍变成颂歌高唱迎送着维吉尔的再一次到来。

他还是第一次见到维吉尔这般，完全的不可贴近，一路连接的尾巴重重的落在地上，鳞片因为魔力的涌动重现昔日的魄力，维吉尔就像是站在万魔之巅的女王，不可一世地巡视着人类的渺小。

天空变得暗沉，远方的乌云都聚集堆压在一块，闪电的跳跃仿佛用苍白的光彩迎接着这名魔人的再一次撕开时空裂缝。

维吉尔手中拿到了阔别已久的阎魔刀，他低垂着眼睛用手指轻轻抚摸着上面的熟悉粗糙感，阔别已久都快忘记缎带缠绕在手腕上的感觉，掂量了下手中的重量，抬头看着面前等身大小的裂缝，黑红色的混沌伴随着蹦跳的火花，只是靠近他都能闻到正确时空的曼妙气息。

恶魔血液的腐臭味与恶魔的呻吟叫嚣，过往厌恶唾弃的一切在此刻谱写成维吉尔最为喜爱的交响乐曲序章。

猜得没错，迷宫设计的复古花纹有通神的好处，在这里能很好的汇聚为数不多的魔力，来自于血脉的呼唤成功地将阎魔刀从但丁的封锁里挣脱开，在迷宫的复杂设计里他同时还能摆开他所不认识的，暴戾的如同疯狗的双胞胎弟弟。

我准备好了吗？

维吉尔眨了眨眼，他知道踏入空间缝隙后迎接他的仍旧是摸爬滚打的血腥日子，可再也不是普通家庭柴米油盐酱醋茶，这难道不是他每个夜晚梦里所期待的一切吗？

咬了咬牙，清楚地知道这种机会并不多，魔力的暴涨涌动肯定会惊扰到另一边的但丁，他要抢在但丁到来之前穿过缝隙将其细细的缝上，从此阻断与这个错误时空但丁的过多来往。

“父亲！”他愣住了，这个声音的确是出乎意料的存在，一刹那，维吉尔感觉到冰冷的寒意从指尖蔓延到全身上下。

微转过僵硬的身子便能看到尼禄站在他的不远处，男孩身上游走的魔力花纹足够证明他就是从维吉尔体内跑出来的孩子，双颊与眼眶发红的尼禄让维吉尔心头一跳，坚定的心思被投入了一颗巨大的石头激起无限的涟漪。

好啊，但丁，你的目的果然到达了，用一个所谓的孩子来加重双方之间原不存在的愚蠢羁绊。

维吉尔只感觉到嘴里蔓延一阵苦涩，握着阎魔刀的手不受控制的微微颤抖。

盯着尼禄那双夹杂着隐隐水花的眼睛，还有那只朝他伸来想要抓住他的手，维吉尔仿佛听到了伊娃的叹息与看到了斯巴达的摇头，他难道要再一次为了个人的私利朝着血亲举起武器吗？

这是一个天大的笑话，千算万算居然忘记了尼禄，相连的魔力总能指导命运中的人来到正确的彼岸。

他是否应该带着尼禄回到正确的时空？

但是，没有但是了。

维吉尔猛地咬上舌尖，疼痛让他找回一点理智，假若在此刻因为孩子而心软，他真的是最大的笨蛋，早已因为信赖而让自己在但丁的手里迷失自我，假若不是相信但丁，把后背暴露在男人面前，他才不会被疯狗标记，更不会生下尼禄。

不能在同一个地方摔倒两次，他的父母曾经就这么教导过他。

所以，维吉尔拔出阎魔刀，将燃烧着鬼火的锋利剑刃对着尼禄的方向，死死地瞪着不要命想要上前抓住他衣角的尼禄，来自于父亲决断的魄力让这名青年愣在了原地，悲痛化作为愤怒燃烧着尼禄整张面孔。

“不要靠近，乖孩子，”维吉尔尝试着让自己的声音不要像风里的蜘蛛丝那般颤抖，“你再往前一步我就会让你死在这里，尼禄，我说到做到。”

极端的人格让维吉尔蒙蔽了双眼，在尼禄再一次迈向前一小步，维吉尔高傲地用阎魔在空中一挥，伴随可怖的雷鸣声，一道深深地沟壑精准地出现在尼禄的脚尖，雪白的鞋尖微微发黑，身后时间裂缝吸入的妖风让维吉尔的头发飞舞着，宛若悬崖上的过往，

“你要是再往前一步，断掉的不可只是地板那么简单了。”

“维吉尔。”正当维吉尔跟尼禄相互对峙的时候，身后传来了阴沉的呼唤，如同从胸腔里用血液灌溉出的话语，出于身体的本能维吉尔一抽，刹那间，凭借着身体肌肉的记忆能力将刀身对准不速之客——他在这里跟尼禄周旋太久了，给但丁留足了充分的时间赶到现场。

但丁的出现让维吉尔措手不及，他没有想到但丁会这么快在迷宫里找到他，尼禄抓住这个空隙猛地冲上前去，像是一只小兽撞倒维吉尔的腹部，在维吉尔皱眉的同时，一发子弹精准地穿透维吉尔的眉心，这名前半分钟还不可一世的男子只剩下瞪大眼睛盯着面前血亲两人的份。

高速的子弹短暂撕碎了他的神经与思考的能力，该死的但丁，维吉尔被嘴里涌上的血液呛住，已经感觉不到疼痛的维吉尔在撕扯中倒下。

最后的最后，维吉尔即将破灭的神情里还可笑的倒映着但丁冒着热气的枪口，尼禄夹杂着泪水的瞳眸，他就像是被掏空了棉花的外壳玩偶整一个人软趴在尼禄的怀里，将脑袋靠在尼禄的细瘦的肩头上。

维吉尔的体重压垮了尼禄，后者只能呆滞的搂抱着维吉尔，侧眼盯着眉心间堪称艺术品一般美好的子弹孔，只有一点浓厚的殷血缓缓汇聚流出，妈咪好看的眼睛失去了原有的高光，还未来得及完全合闭，破碎的娃娃原来是这般模样。

握不紧的阎魔刀闷闷的从主人的手中脱落掉到维吉尔与尼禄的脚边，颤抖了下，没有感受到主人魔力的连接便恢复到原本的沉寂。

维吉尔身后的裂缝也随着魔力的消失而在刹那间消失，就像是童话故事里所说的那样，骑士打败了恶龙，阳光再一次从乌云雷电里出现，在人们的欢呼声之中，尼禄在但丁的脚边，死死地扣住暂时找不到呼吸的维吉尔，控制不住的眼泪就像是决堤的洪水，一滴一滴落在了维吉尔苍白的面孔上。

“我只是在子弹里加了点麻醉催眠的作用，不用这样哭，小子。”但丁伸出手想要抹去维吉尔脸上的泪珠，却被尼禄一把狠狠地打开，手背的疼痛与男孩死瞪的双眼让但丁半天默默的憋出这句话。

他斜眼看了看周围逐渐多起来的人群，他们三人应该尽快离开人多的地方。

果然早上的不祥预感是真的，只不过但丁的确没有想到维吉尔仍旧没有死心，他敬爱的兄长仍旧想要背着他回到正确的时空里。

盯着尼禄哭红的鼻尖，他还是第一次见到这名男孩有如此控制不住的表情，在解释了一下尼禄明显没有那么愤恨，果然他还是害怕维吉尔会如此轻易地死在怀里的吧。

一提到维吉尔的死，但丁不由得想起当初束手无策只能沉默接受现实的自己，当时被现实谱写好的剧本撕碎自我的疼痛应该和现在尼禄所感的没有多大的区别，唯一的不同就是但丁这一次成功阻止了悲剧的进一步演变，他没法想象再一次得而复失的痛楚。

“你懂了吗，过于弱小是无能的，你只能眼睁睁地看着，不是吗？”

最后，但丁蹲下来搂着尼禄与维吉尔，贴在男孩的耳边沉沉的说道。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 废话好多一女的，我先去染头发了  
> 本章我也不知道在干嘛系列

维吉尔做了一个很长的梦。

出现的人物太多，经历的情节太过于模糊，每一个都像是阳光下腾飞的泡沫，虚幻，脆弱，却又美好。他梦见了小时候将脑袋枕在伊娃膝盖上，感受暖风的拂过；他梦见斯巴达握住他的手，皮鞋抵在小皮鞋上，告诉他这样子持剑姿势是最好的；他梦见但丁，他抱着两把木剑，在楼下迎接着笑脸大喊道让他下去。

这些梦，太假了，维吉尔想到，贪婪的人却奢望能够维持再为长久一点。下一秒，他掉进了不断下陷的封闭黑色房间，四面八方都是滚动的眼球，骇人的手脚指点着维吉尔，咕噜咕噜的低语让维吉尔听不清楚他们到底在说什么，抬起脑袋，他又看到了翻滚的红色，瘆人的光将他从黑暗里落入可怖的白。

他也不知道握着阎魔刀跑了多久，也不知道这条道路会把他引向哪里，类似的梦境他做过很多，头一次会有如此连贯。印着小卡片的旋转灯，映射出维吉尔每个年龄段遇见的典型事态，宛若沼泽的地板抓住他的脚踝，他愤恨的用阎魔刀砍断，却发现流态的意识并不能如此简单的一分为二，它们反而从生长出更多的分支，叫嚣着将他往后拖移。

回头，他看到了红色的夹克，摇晃的衣摆，熟悉的银白色头发。

无论怎么尝试着扬起脑袋，他都没有办法看清楚骑在身上的男子的面孔，他只能听到粗厚的喘息，感受到汗液凝结成珠顺着下巴弧度滴落到面上，熟悉又陌生的快感从尾椎深处燃放出一朵朵霎时枯萎的小花，围绕在身边的信息素如同秋日湖中被揉碎的落日，他怎么尝试着搜刮记忆却没法从混沌的大脑里找出丝毫线索。

他到底是谁，貌似已经不重要了。

常年游走在精神边缘的维吉尔仍旧能清楚地分辨出何为梦境，何为现实，在大多数时候梦境可来的比现实甜蜜的多。这算是一个久违的春梦，他已经很久没有做春梦了，只要有需求他从来都不会委屈自己，让欲望凌驾在别的思维上。

欢愉的性爱不可能是这般模样，没有疼痛，也没有虐待，这虚幻的果真是可笑荒谬的梦，颤抖着睫毛的维吉尔发出一声闷哼死死的将修剪整齐的指甲扣入身上人的背部，他讨厌这种故作假态的爱意，他需要流血，需要被从中毁灭，极致的快感理应伴随极致的疼痛。

惶恐感从来没离开过，就像是小时候背着父母偷吃不该吃的点心，坐在高高的树杈上晃荡着双腿，心虚地盯着树荫下可能出现的父母。维吉尔也不知道过了多久，中途用支离破碎的语言组织起询问的语言，却没有得到任何一句实际性的回答。

突然门开了。

该死的，维吉尔甚至分不清楚这到底是在哪里，他知道这里是一个卧室，松软的床铺，温暖的火炉，还有滴答滴答转动的钟表，朝着开门声源处望去，只看到熟悉的眼睛半裸露在门后的黑暗。

他立马就认出来这双眼睛的主人，是但丁的，可是却又不是那个但丁的，维吉尔在短时间内已经想不起他到底有多久没有见到双胞胎弟弟了，面容逐渐模糊羽化的男子再一次鲜明又清楚的出现在梦境里，他要比维吉尔这段时间接触的那个他年长多了，下巴还留有胡茬。

这双眼睛与另外一位但丁的眼睛有着本质的区别。

那名脾气不稳的但丁眼睛总是不避讳的映射出阴沉与逼迫，然而面前这双他会懂得如何用瞳眸的淡色将过往深深埋藏，用腐烂的土壤尽心的培育出一朵娇艳的花，用花瓣遮挡住腐败。

很快，但丁只是瞥了他一眼，轻轻地再一次把门给关上，他的眼里不经意流露出的厌恶和震惊让维吉尔感到刺骨的寒冷，尤其是最后轻蔑的一瞥，如同从土地里钻出的黑爪将他鲜活跳动的心脏捏的稀碎。

他都不知道原来自己是这么在意但丁的看法，都怪该死的时空裂缝，他都快忘了，真正时空的但丁并没有跟他瞎胡搞在一块，但丁和维吉尔仍旧维持着兄弟情义，两人也会有日常的打斗，但不会用性爱终止。

即便是在亲手编织的梦境中，让但丁无意间撞见他这幅放荡可笑的模样使维吉尔恼火不已，那个上扬的眼角似乎在惊叹维吉尔果然是适合做母体的最佳人选。小心翼翼封藏的不堪被无情淡然地撕开，从中叮叮当当掉出的是锈臭的铜币，难堪地跪趴在地上用双手慌乱的捡起，捡起的越多，从胸腔掉落的越多。

维吉尔挣扎着想要甩开身上的怪物，他想要看看到底是哪个不知天高的家伙在胡作非为，甚至想要用该死的触须渗透掌握原本属于维吉尔的梦境，感受到身下人的反抗，体内的硬物加快刺激生殖腔外道的细缝，推挤出滚烫的液体。

一手反推身后人的下巴，凭借着肌肉记忆，稍加用力，维吉尔流畅地将梦魇压倒在身下，他们的体位因此粗略地交换，原本含在屁股里的阴茎也顺着黏液滑了出来。

维吉尔双腿岔开骑坐在赤裸却又暗藏生命青春力的身躯上，一手掐着alpha的脖颈，那根滴水的粗大阴茎念念不舍地磨蹭着维吉尔来不及收合的柔嫩后穴，擦过泛红的大腿内侧蜿蜒的流下暧昧的水渍，他看起来迫不及待地想要再次进入维吉尔的体内。

“你到底是谁。”

一字一顿的审问貌似从胸腔深处跳出，盯着恍惚不定的面孔，维吉尔莫名的想到了小时候家里阁楼上摆放的老式电视，当信号不稳定的时候，快速闪过的扭曲画面跟面前呈现的没太大区别，只是少了令他童年恐惧的沙沙雪花的声音。

若是但丁——错误时空的双胞胎弟弟，维吉尔也许会在梦境里将其狂乱的撕成无法再次缝上的碎片，内心的阴暗面如同潮水上涨般逐渐没过心头，溺水将死之人却没有做出任何挣扎的打算。

拇指已经按在了猎物的脆弱处，感受到男子喘息带动的喉结上下滚动，维吉尔迫不及待想要再次体会杀戮的快感，血液从伤口喷涌而出染红床单的曼妙是最伟大的画作。

不。

维吉尔瞳孔因为恐惧与不可置信缩小成一小块，他的呼吸权被逐渐浮出水面的面容给掐死，勾起的嘴角如同后房里弯钩的镰刀锐利的贯穿他的胸腔，肺泡被刺穿的声音闷闷的，翻涌上来的血腥让维吉尔只能听到一阵如蝉燥的耳鸣。

突然，全身的血液如同被抽空，这让他感觉不到四肢，一双温热的手再一次揉上他的臀部，饱满粗大的前端顶弄着维吉尔的身后，只是默然的挤进谄媚湿热的甬道，他一点都不在意被维吉尔突然打断的情事，假装不懂情况的大男孩支棱起身体吻上了维吉尔带有淡然涩味的嘴角。

糟糕透了。

维吉尔大腿下意识的夹紧身下的腰胯，他咬着牙尝试着从如茧的梦境里开出一条小路，却发现包裹在身边的是黏糊恶心的蛛丝，将他四肢往四个方向扯断。

如同猎物被越缠越死，濒死的窒息让维吉尔过度承载快感的降临，被深入生殖腔带来的酥麻快意让维吉尔半蜷缩起脚趾，他不知道是否又有示弱的眼泪从眼眶边落掉出，咬着牙尝试着毫不在乎，却又没法从不断下旋的轮涡里抽身。

他是尼禄。

 

 

维吉尔醒来，错位的大脑被移动回原位的后遗疼痛让男子皱起眉头。

盯着天花板，他发出一声闷哼，散乱的记忆再次被缝纫在一块编织出原有的样色，手指就像是被钉住了一般，尝试抬起小拇指，却只能眼睁睁的看着大拇指抬了起来。

扭头看到了床头那朵花瓣已被灰烬的暗沉侵染的玫瑰，空气中飘散着花枝腐烂的甘甜气息，勾起空洞的胃部抽搐的疼痛，麻木的望着窗外迎接着夏风叮当作响的风铃，维吉尔都能闻到夏日青柠的香气。

一片葱榕美好是魔界混乱所不配拥有的，在那里只有生与死，支配与被支配，灵敏的魔人听觉能让维吉尔清楚的捕获到孩子们的欢笑声，汽车压过马路的窸窣声，还有楼下花园浇水的声音，清澈的水雾滴落在花叶发出噼啪轻响。

这是一个彻头彻尾的失败，棋盘上的能手在最后被反戈，来自于明暗两条进攻路线将他死死地定在墙上，只剩下扬起脑袋从嘴角挤出黑血的精力，绝对的压制没给他留下伸出手指指控的机会。

四肢麻痹如同被操起线条的傀儡，血液翻腾的感觉让其回忆起波涛的血海，顺着苍白的手腕一路往下，魔力印刻的痕迹已经消失的大概，稍微集中注意力，隐隐的魔力从皮下传来共鸣，维吉尔不由得咧开一边的嘴角，但丁并没有办法剥夺维吉尔体内天生的魔力。

可是，现在到底是什么时候？

维吉尔眯着眼睛看着床头柜上跳动着数字的电子钟，他不知道到底在床上躺了多久，还有他的阎魔这次到底会被但丁藏在哪里？他没有任何头绪，能被但丁封藏起来的地方实在是太多了，散落的头发遮拦住眼睛，低垂着眼睑不由得陷入几秒的放空。

他赤裸地躺在这张大床上，被规规矩矩地摆放在正中央如同一件精美易碎的艺术品，头发被精心地梳理在两鬓，紧闭的眼睛投下的阴影模糊地按在苍白的面孔上，眉心的子弹早就被但丁挑出，暗红的圈逐渐纠缠扭在一块，此刻已经找不到被血亲打开的痕迹。

这都过了大半个月，尼禄也放暑假了。

孩子的名字如同铁烙让维吉尔的舌头发疼，他又沉沉地想起冗长的梦，一阵酥麻的疼痛从后脑勺爬到了顶层，梦境里尼禄咬上他脖颈的狂暴与但丁这条疯狗没有任何区别，让他狂怒的同时却又得到满足。

他真的是疯了，维吉尔闭上眼睛深吸一口气，将这个无端的梦境甩到脑后。

早就不是青春期里对性爱保持懵懂试探心态的孩童，他不应该对尼禄抱有性幻想，更何况尼禄实际上就是他与但丁共同孕育的孩子。

但丁肯定对子弹做了手脚，想都不用想，凭借着维吉尔自身的抵抗力和愈合能力，他不可能毫无防备地躺在床上如此长的时间，甚至不知道但丁是否会因为情绪的起落对他的身体进行某些愚昧的改造。

年长者的担忧并无道理，在他陷入长时间昏迷的时候，但丁跟尼禄的关系一触即发，两人坐在餐厅长桌的两头，谁都不能从对方冷白色头发下看出内心的深层涟漪，他们互相试探，一句简单的话都可能成为点燃火药桶的星火。

也是因为这件事，尼禄才真正的明白但丁和维吉尔的关系，他们原来不仅仅是双胞胎兄弟那么简单，他的妈咪其实并不属于这个错误的时空，而当时决绝的维吉尔的逃离在伦理上是正常且无罪的。

维吉尔原本拥有另外的人生，陪伴在他身边的也不是现在的但丁和尼禄。

白天，尼禄会趁着但丁去事务所亦或是魔界的空隙，来到维吉尔的床前，这名暂时失去了妈咪的小男孩只能趴在床头，仔细的盯着维吉尔半僵硬的面部，逆着光细细地数着眼睫毛的根数。

他从来没有如此近距离观察过维吉尔，听着维吉尔微不可闻的呼吸声，尼禄感觉他的心宛若被吊悬在某个高度，学校里的人似乎并没有注意到他们家发生的重大变故，他们只知道往日来接尼禄回家的人变成了但丁罢了。

他将脑袋靠在手臂中间，每次想要伸手去抚摸维吉尔，尤其是不断愈合的枪口，体内叫嚣的本能让他想要从这个血腥的洞口掌握维吉尔，想要看到疼痛加罪在维吉尔的身上，让他明白逃离只会有疼痛这种不堪的下场。

这样是极度违背伦理的，无论是身边的人还是书包里的课本，都一板一眼地告知尼禄他不应该控制某个人，尤其是那个人还是生育你的omega；同样的，尼禄已经放弃去辩解出现在他如春雨后潮湿朦胧梦境里的人是维吉尔的事实，他不敢告诉身边好奇他憧憬对象是谁的人，恶魔的伦理观貌似真的跟人类的不一样。

矛盾的，这名游走在暴虐边缘的男孩却又在不断责备但丁，一直没有履行所谓父亲义务的但丁。假若不是但丁，维吉尔也许就不会这般仇恨，怨念是最好的养料，噩梦已诚然，紧握着拳头的男孩嫉妒而又羡慕每一个能够陪伴着维吉尔的但丁，指甲轻轻扣抓着维吉尔脖颈上已淡色的腺体咬痕。

晚上，但丁会站在落地窗前盯着床上的维吉尔，这张床是属于他与维吉尔的。

他用手顺着维吉尔肌肤的伦理一路往下，他贴在维吉尔的耳边，顿了一小会，最后将背叛的“指控”吞咽下腹，他的脆弱与无能也只能让深知的维吉尔看到。

有时他会抽烟，将火花掐灭在玫瑰花娇嫩的花蕊，静静地盯着米黄色的柔弱弥漫出熏臭的甜度，花瓶里的玫瑰换了一朵又一朵，可是维吉尔仍旧没醒来，每天来送花的女孩甚至好奇的询问这名黑眼圈不断加重的男子，你们家的那位omega最近身体还好吗。

但丁想要维吉尔早点醒来，最好是在当天晚上，那么他可以光明正大地发泄怒火，跟维吉尔好好地打上一架，将脾脏里被悲痛和愤怒挖出的深渊用血肉填补上，他不怕维吉尔讨厌或者是恨他，他害怕的是维吉尔再一次离开他。

同样，矛盾的，他也不想让维吉尔那么早醒来，盯着床上一动不动的听话维吉尔，这种控制兄长的感觉真的很曼妙，跪趴在床边牵着维吉尔无知觉的手，强硬的挤进让指头相扣在一块，肉体相贴带来的实在才让但丁觉得他是拥有维吉尔。

维吉尔拉开被子想要下床，可他貌似高估了身体适应的能力，在床上躺了接近大半个月的男子还没有找到真正的生活节奏，还没来得及找到落脚点就猛地倒在了木质地板上，迟钝的身体未来得及在瞬间灵敏的传递痛感，后知后觉的疼痛让维吉尔觉得他是一块行走的死肉。

低声咒骂了一句，维吉尔用手臂从地板上爬起，艰难地翻过身子倚靠在床边，盯着赤裸的身体只感到一阵无名的烦闷，他讨厌无助，可现在他只能静静地等待身体机能尽可能快速地到位，他尝试调动魔力唤醒体内沉睡了大半个月的细胞。

这声沉重的闷响引来了但丁的注意，尼禄在楼下浇花错过了维吉尔的醒来，alpha推开门便看到维吉尔坐在床边而不是床上，那双淡漠没有任何愧疚的眼睛让一直藏埋的怒焰再一次席卷但丁，难不成维吉尔想要再一次逃跑吗？

大跨步走上前，皮靴踩在木质地板发出清脆的摩擦声，维吉尔麻木的用眼睛追随但丁的每一个举止，双胞胎心里的感应是默契且无言的，即便两人并不处于正确的时空，可此时维吉尔内心的仇恨与愤怒并不亚于面前脸上带着淡淡微笑的但丁。

“你醒了，哥哥。”但丁笑着说道，男子蹲下来跟维吉尔平视，从来不畏惧眼神斗争的维吉尔冷冷地盯着男子，一声冷哼传来当做对但丁假惺惺询问的回答，同时一手重重地打掉了但丁想要伸出抚摸侧脸的手，现在怎么看都不像是兄弟两人叙旧的好时机。

这样反而让但丁的怒火熄灭了不少，他突然意识到这样才是与维吉尔周旋的乐趣，过程并不比结果无趣，在他兄长的身上貌似什么都能变为可能，只要维吉尔留在他的身边就好了。

用手指戳了戳维吉尔的大腿内侧，疲软的阴茎垂在双腿之间，就像是维吉尔胸前的两颗，颜色符合暧昧的色泽，但丁明白只要上前将维吉尔压下，没有任何反抗能力的维吉尔只能撕咬着让他随便操进被褥里。

维吉尔并没有阻止但丁这种幼稚的举动，在这种时候他的兄长反而有一种坦荡的无畏，淡色瞳眸澄澈干净的让但丁读不出情愫的波澜。

要知道平日，维吉尔恨不得用各种可能性衣物遮拦身上的每一寸，尽量避免来往路人对他身材的打量，殊不知这种举动极大的满足了但丁扭曲的占有欲，这代表着只有但丁才能明白那层谨慎衣物下敏感身躯的曼妙。

“你有什么话就直接说吧，但丁。”他的声音听起来干巴巴的，宛若夹在厚重书页里被吸干了水分的树叶标本，“没有必要来这种无趣的东西。”

“没有啊，我只是单纯的关心我的omega，我的哥哥，难道不可以吗？”习惯对着维吉尔卖乖的但丁眨了眨眼，眼睛弯曲的弧度凸显出alpha内心的得意与兴奋，维吉尔好笑地盯着麻木无知觉的大腿，它们在但丁的抚摸下泛起点点鸡皮疙瘩，他有点想念被电流刹那间游走全身上下的快感，

“你难道还没有感觉到有什么不对吗，我亲爱的维吉尔？”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唔……第七章了呀，不知不觉这个系列都写了块五万字了hhh

尼禄知道为什么他的妈咪会坐在轮椅上了。

他从送花女孩的手里将新鲜娇艳的花朵带到房间门口，听着从里面出来的低语，夹杂着训斥和轻笑，门外的孩子丝毫没有注意到手中的花枝已被其抓捏到歪折。犹豫了很久，最终决定将殷红的玫瑰放在门外，偏了下脑袋，他抬脚将其踩得不成样子，扶着楼梯如同逃离一般离开了二楼。

他们家再也不需要订购玫瑰了，尼禄很久都没有见到那名每天早上手持露珠花朵的女孩。

维吉尔这一段时间都坐在轮椅上，他没有跟尼禄解释太多，打从他从旋转楼梯上下来之后，一如既往对尼禄保持不冷不淡的距离。做错了事情的孩子都已经准备好了“赎罪”的准备，他忐忑不安地盯着没有任何表情描写的妈咪，却一直没有等到来自维吉尔的批评或者是怒骂。

得到的反而是对他功课没有达到要求的皱眉，除此开外，维吉尔几乎没有多说任何一句话，最多通过单音节的敲击桌面表达其对尼禄的不满亦或是烦躁情绪。比起无声的责备与惩罚，尼禄咬着牙心想，他更想要的是带有血和暴力的怪罪，切实落在身上的疼痛才能让他感受到真切，可是他什么都没有，倒是——晚餐期间他抬眼盯着对面的但丁——但丁总能得到他想要的东西，可恶的掠夺者。

但丁在外人询问维吉尔到底怎么回事的时候，这名擅长带上虚假面具的男子熟练地咧开嘴笑着避开这个话题，耸了耸肩表示只不过是这名omega从楼梯上摔下来罢了，维吉尔那双漂亮修长的腿在踏板上真的成为了一个装饰性的精美模板，就像是高档橱柜里倒挂的精美食材。

即便坐在轮椅上，他依旧会为尼禄烘焙酱芯满满的苹果派，在温暖的午后阳光下撑着下巴读着手中包装精美的诗集，有的时候还会处理但丁事务所的事情整理，他看起来很平常，就好像身下闪烁着金属光芒的轮椅只是个虚假的摆设。

原来维吉尔想要逃跑。

他想丢下但丁和自己，以及该死的家庭烂摊子跑的远远的。

于是，但丁就抓住了他，让他昏睡了半个月，挑断了他的脚筋。

他没有想到过维吉尔会想逃跑，但丁也是如此。

尼禄不满，他不由得加重了手中切割牛排的力度，这块肉排上闪烁的油光让尼禄感觉到恶心，就像是肮脏下水道旁边的被苍蝇光顾垃圾一般，明明这是上等餐厅的货色，可是他一点食欲都没有，只感觉到一阵莫名的怒火与反胃。

他需要一个解释，但是又为了解释什么？尼禄想不明白，这也许就是他烦躁盛怒的原因。

餐刀在盘子上摩挲发出刺耳的响声，他想要吸引维吉尔的注意力，哪怕是一个不满的眼神也好，却发现他引来的只有但丁不满的挑起一边眉毛，冷色的瞳眸已过度表达对尼禄这种愚笨小动作的不解。

维吉尔保持着默然，面前那份肉排他也没有动丝毫一分，他闲适的喝着手中那一杯摇晃着猩红色光彩的葡萄酒，他的父亲这段时间不仅讲话次数变少了——也许知道了言语是苍白且无力的，同时维吉尔貌似在赌气，吃的东西少的可怜，上台前这盘菜是什么模样，也许被倒进垃圾桶也是这般模样。

尼禄刻意发出越来越大的噪音也没有办法引得维吉尔抬起眼睛朝他望去。

倒是但丁直接将手中的金属刀叉往盘子上一丢，发出了清脆的碰撞声，他撑着一边的下巴，用调侃的语调带有抱怨的意味对维吉尔说道，“瞧瞧你的教育，糟糕透了，老哥，真的不知道你是否有为人父母的资格。”

“如果你有资格的话，麻烦请你亲自教育下。”维吉尔放下了手中的酒杯，声音沉闷含糊，如同恶魔低语，毫不示弱的紧紧地回看着但丁，他身上依旧残留着大量冷漠且无法贴近的气息，有的时候尼禄根本就不敢去过于靠近维吉尔，即便他知道这名男子是他的亲生母亲。

“我倒是觉得，教导孩子的前提是先要教导下他的母亲，因为他的母亲就缺乏一点知识。只不过，他的母亲总是想要逃离现实，这不对，是吗？”但丁冷哼了一声，他眼里跳跃着危险的光芒，但丁站了起来，朝着维吉尔走去，“小混球，我现在要跟你的妈咪讨论一点事情，麻烦你上楼去吃吧。”

这很不好，尼禄感觉到一阵恐慌，虽然他知道接下来都会发生什么，就像是往日一样，但丁会伸出手揪住维吉尔的头发，亦或是用手指扣入维吉尔柔软的眼眶里，同时维吉尔也会瞬间召唤出幻影剑，朝着但丁无防备的腹部捅去，紧接着两人就会扭打成一团，如同贪婪疯狂的寄生虫般尝试着用利齿咬碎对方的弱点，将身处的房间当做魔界空旷战场一样肆意毁坏，最后他们会用最为原始的性爱来停止所有。

尼禄清楚的记得但丁曾经有一次半开玩笑的对他说，满子宫的精液是让维吉尔安静下来的最好方法。

但是，他并不允许但丁因为自己的事情而去欺压维吉尔，这没有任何的缘由，转嫁危险也不是用如此卑劣的手法，甚至是操他的妈咪也不允许，即便他清楚的知道互相作为对方灵魂伴侣的但丁是完全有绝对权力去操维吉尔的小穴。

但丁并没有意料到这名毛头小子居然胆敢插入他和维吉尔的打斗，他伸出去的手被尼禄狠狠地抓住，手指紧扣的力度让但丁不容小窥，男子眯着眼睛上下打量着这名孩子，还没有度过完全青春期的尼禄比但丁还要矮下一大截，嘿，小子，但丁笑着，你难不成是在维护心爱的妈咪？

“尼禄，走开，这里没有你的事情。”维吉尔皱起眉头，他终于肯为了尼禄的事情而做出稍微一丝面部牵动，手里已经摸到了餐刀的男子昂起下巴，“不用因为我坐在轮椅上而可怜我，小子。”

我没有，尼禄只感觉到更加的愤怒，莫名遭到妈咪的批评让他感觉到一阵委屈，他转头狠狠的瞪着在旁边笑着的但丁，甩开了男子的手。

他并不是在可怜维吉尔，甚至他也不会去可怜这名高高在上的母亲，他只是在害怕，不是害怕但丁会对他做出什么，他害怕但丁会再一次逼走他的妈咪，想像一下那个场面都让尼禄恨不得从嘴里蹦出几十个不重样的脏话。

维吉尔一直都没有接受成为母亲这个角色，他不甘成为自己双胞胎弟弟的另类囚禁的对象，也不愿意一直为了他们的孩子——外人是这么甜蜜的称呼的——尼禄而花掉大量的时间，他就应该在生下这个皱巴巴的孩子的时候亲手结束他的生命，他就应该在当时但丁甜蜜却又折磨的需求里答应，子宫不应该成为培育怪物的温室，他也不应该和他双胞胎疯魔弟弟一起为了这个家庭而在泥潭里越陷越深。

上一次维吉尔差点就抓住机会从这个该死的家里跑出去，真的只是差点，他能嗅闻到魔界特有的腐臭气息，听闻到远古怪物的低吟和低等生物拍着翅膀的嗡嗡声，这所有的一切让他如获新生，从未觉得未知的魔界是如此的迷人，闭上眼睛，他还记得尼禄身上涌动的魔力，不知是否错觉，他貌似看到了一双半透明的翅膀，真的是有趣的强大存在，维吉尔太阳穴一片疼痛，假若他最初就决定带着尼禄离开，是否就不会遇上但丁那双熟悉而又陌生的，杀红的眼睛。

狡猾的男子知道维吉尔的弱点在哪里，在最为暴戾的初始先用附着魔力的让维吉尔陷入长时间的昏睡，等到维吉尔醒来之后，他用温热的怀抱从后面搂住维吉尔纤长的身体，就像是他们小时候互相给予的温情一般，将脑袋靠在男子的肩头上柔声恳求着维吉尔不要离开，他说的如此诚恳与虚假，眼泪都成为了不值钱的物品。

却又在维吉尔犹豫和心软的一瞬间——但丁一直知道维吉尔这个愚蠢的弱点——他狠狠地将维吉尔给反压在身下，用绝对的暴力压制住维吉尔的反抗，身体机能还未来得及恢复调整的维吉尔只能用意识做出无谓的抗争，但丁两只拇指深深地按在维吉尔的眼眶附近，指甲深入肉里印出一片渗血的疼痛。

当然，他还狠狠的操干了维吉尔一顿，失去了视力的聚焦点，维吉尔的尾巴甚至被他给逼迫出来，流畅的线条勾勒住男子身材的精瘦；中途他掐住了维吉尔优雅的脖颈，满意地盯着其因为缺氧而恐惧的面庞，流淌着黑红色鲜血的空洞眼眶，但丁喘着粗气思考着操弄这份嫩里是否会有另外一番体验。

维吉尔收紧的甬道紧紧的夹着但丁的粗大，谄媚的引导着他往更为里面，更为柔软的地方走去，每每顶弄一次都会有热流从里面满满的流出，包裹着但丁，他在但丁刺入生殖腔的瞬间潮吹了，即便感受不到麻木的双腿本能的抽搐。

维吉尔啊维吉尔，离开了这里你又想去哪里？难不成你要去做一个名副其实的荡妇？

他的身体被改造的很好，炙热切潮湿，只要稍微撩拨下敏感点，这名男子体下就会湿的一塌糊涂，感谢魔帝，但丁能品尝到嫉妒与愤恨的味道。

维吉尔为何要逃跑，难不成维吉尔还想要怀上别人的孩子成为别人的妈咪，他是想要回去讨好正确时空里的那个但丁吗？

但丁不知道，他紧紧的抓住维吉尔的腰肢，指甲尖锐的刺入维吉尔的血肉之躯里，明显的刻划出嫣红。他不想要失去维吉尔，好不容易得到的东西，他才不会轻易拱手让人，即便是另外一个自己他也不愿意，并不想去理会正确时空的但丁失去维吉尔是否会怎么想，假若他真的在意双胞胎兄长，但丁亲吻着维吉尔，他应该早就找到了沦落到别的时空里的维吉尔。

舌尖传来剧烈的疼痛，断裂开的伤口涌出的鲜血与痛感让双方更加的躁动，他们两个真的是犯贱，谁都离不开谁却又要证明所谓的独立。但丁觉得一定要做些什么，让维吉尔知道他的那个抉择是多么的愚蠢，他抚摸上维吉尔因为快感而半抽搐的双腿，露出一个意味深长的笑容。

魔人自动愈合的身体非常好，无论是做了什么都只是愈合时间长短的问题罢了；但丁他知道单纯打折维吉尔的腿，没有任何的用处，那么他只能用一点狠心，亲手挑断维吉尔漂亮双腿的筋，尽量的让其恢复的能力延长，这样在维吉尔心怀恨意的时候他能完完全全监视哥哥。

唯一不足的是，维吉尔没办法亲眼看到他是如何被剖开大腿，被但丁冷静到可怕的找到脆弱的神经，他兄长笔直的腿适合被扭曲打歪的线条打开，打破常规的美才能让但丁的眼里跳跃欣赏的美感，脱去手套，颤抖的指尖不可置信的抚摸着维吉尔外翻的肉，但丁痛恨自己不会画画，不然他肯定会用大面积的色彩永远记录下这份雀跃。

他半跪在地板上，带有虔诚的眼神盯着昏迷的维吉尔，心思敏感的兄长是否也会梦到这个场景？但丁并不知道，他只是静静地盯着维吉尔眼睫毛的颤抖，时不时这名年长者会吐出几句意味不明的呻吟，将眼睛下移来到维吉尔表层不断恢复新生的肉块，堆挤嚷嚷相贴在一块，手上的血液不断暗色变成带有稍许腥味的色块，但丁不敢用肮脏的手去抚摸维吉尔姣好的睡颜。

他们两个当时都狼狈不堪，比起维吉尔，此刻但丁的面部可能要更加的优秀，表面看起来貌似没有任何问题，其实在身后的血肉模糊全都是维吉尔的杰作，他不知道维吉尔将他的头发扯下来了多少，溺水的人也许有的也是这般蛮力。

但丁有的时候真的不知道外人为什么会称赞一名如此暴虐的母亲为温柔与善解人意，一定是哪里出了点问题，一定是维吉尔身上哪里还没有达到完美妻子的标准，那他能做的事情就是尽自己所能将维吉尔往更美好的方向培养。

他还记得伊娃当年都跟他说了些什么，一个优秀的妻子应该做什么，可惜的是年幼时候的哥哥对此并不感兴趣，他从小就不稀罕成为一名优秀的母亲与妻子。

维吉尔发出几声凄厉的惨叫，魔力的传递让周围的生物识相的不敢靠近。但丁真的没有想过维吉尔居然胆敢逃跑，其实他并没有生气，真的没有，但丁只是觉得有些可笑甚至有点可悲，维吉尔都作为一个拥有孩子的妈咪居然还想着要回到过去正确的轨道上，他还天真地以为经过那么多，维吉尔已经放下了过往所有的一切来迎接全新的生活，他还愚笨地死在维吉尔偶尔流露的温柔乡里。

真的是一个不知道廉耻的贱人，但丁下手更加不留情，随着滚烫血液的流出，维吉尔在忍耐尖叫的中途不断谩骂着但丁，混杂着喉咙里的鲜血，有好几次维吉尔还被呛到了，他的手稍微找到了点知觉，在抓上但丁的面部却有种不真实的触感。

他一边的手被但丁给紧紧地抓着，势均力敌的情况下他压根没法动弹，而另外一只手则是被阎魔狠狠地从手心里穿过，死死地断入在地面，他能侧眼看到外翻的血肉是怎么滋润锋利的刀刃——他终于再一次看到那把传奇的武器。

维吉尔不应该骂人，尤其是不应该在家庭教育的时候用这些肮脏的词汇尝试着打断，但丁心里暗暗地想到，作为尼禄的好妈咪他应该知道一点礼教。刚好手里该做的事情也做好了，维吉尔的腿扭曲成一个诡异的幅度，这下维吉尔已经完全不能走路了，他放下了手中的刀，满意的盯着外面的血肉开始细密的长了起来，真的是一个漂亮而又奇异的场景。

他早早地给维吉尔准备好了一个轮椅，光是想象着维吉尔坐在轮椅上无法到处移动的模样就让但丁心底里满出快乐的满足感，这应该是早有预谋的举动；掐住维吉尔的下巴强迫着男子跟自己直视，虽然他被维吉尔砍穿了一边的眼睛，但是但丁依旧能看到维吉尔咬着渗血的牙齿怒视着他，他真的就是一团无法驯服的野火，想必尼禄也会完美继承下这位好妈咪的性格传统。

尼禄都不知道为什么维吉尔不吃东西，这个心思细腻的孩子肯定发现了什么，并不是因为男子不需要补充能量，而是他根本没有咀嚼的能力，牙齿在不是换牙期和婴幼儿期重新长出是一个非常奇怪的感觉，软肉摩擦着软肉，舌头触碰不到以往的坚硬，只能堪堪地抚摸着空缺的肉体。

兴许这种曼妙感觉也只有维吉尔知道了，当然还包括牙齿一颗又一颗被拔掉的剧烈痛感，但丁趁着维吉尔没法尽全力反抗的时候，一只手生硬的卡入维吉尔的嘴角，将他脆弱的脑袋往后拉扯，喉结上下抖动着，抚摸着维吉尔深粉色的牙龈，他已经迫不及待地听到血液流淌的美好，在维吉尔瞪大的瞳眸里，但丁笑得如同阴影里出现的梦魇。

当时但丁的耳朵流血，甚至嗡嗡的轰鸣声从来没有放过他脆弱的耳膜，即便听不清维吉尔到底在说什么，但是从他兄长唇形里可以读出他到底在说些什么东西，这是一个糟糕的家庭教育例子。

他感觉到无名的怒火让他逐渐失控。

但丁两手撑开了维吉尔的口腔，大拇指强硬的挤了进去，血液的甜腥味和刺鼻的沙场气息挤进了维吉尔的鼻腔里，深压的舌头根部让维吉尔感觉到一阵恶心干呕，他的眼睛里都被挤出了生理性的泪水，他的手抓着但丁的手腕，可怎么都不能将这闯入者从嘴里拔出。

即便是这样，维吉尔依旧尝试着咬紧牙关，给但丁一点带血的颜色瞧瞧，他现在压根感觉不到下半身，疼痛已经吞没了维吉尔大部分的感官，突然想起来了马路上被车碾压到下半身血肉模糊的的兔子，它毛绒耳朵被血糊成一团，苟延残喘地微微颤动。

维吉尔咬人一直都很疼，但丁深深地知道这一点，他有的时候就像是失了控的疯狗一般撕咬着但丁，尤其是在他们做爱的时候，这似乎是维吉尔最为直接发泄情感的方式，他的利齿没有从口腔外头伸长简直是一个错误。

如果拔去维吉尔的牙齿，这条恶犬就不会到处乱咬人，是时候得让维吉尔再一次带上项圈，他可并不在意周围的街坊怎么打量两人与现代文明背道而驰的相处方式，魔人从来不讲究所谓的人类文明不是吗？

但丁相信，甚至是确信，疼痛应该会给兄长带来一些名为冷静的可能性——同样的，在这个为维吉尔拔掉牙齿的过程里他也会变得异常冷静，他将牙齿剥落牙神经，从口腔柔软处脱离，精致细心地处理，宛若他是操刀的刺身师傅。

再一次意识到这个想法是多么的正确，甚至但丁可惜自己为什么不早一点知道，他隐隐地感觉到已经射过一次的阴茎因为这个想法冲动而跳了跳，但丁舔了下干涸的嘴唇，盯看着维吉尔发白的指尖，这肯定很疼，毋庸置疑的，但丁暂时停下手中的动作，亲了亲维吉尔汗津的额头，这对于刚刚睡醒的人来说，的确是一个考验。

维吉尔冷哼了一声表达他的不屑，血腥沫子趁机钻入他的鼻腔让他想要咳嗽，倒淌的血水让喉咙一阵火烧的疼痛，面前贪婪的银发恶魔还想要品尝跟失去牙齿的维吉尔做爱的滋味，他想要知道下半身发不了力气，瘫痪的，失去利齿的维吉尔这下要怎么反抗他。

于是他的指腹狠狠地从舌头根部转移到下排牙齿的犬牙上，的确很尖锐，甚至但丁觉得细微的疼痛从手指中部传来，之前维吉尔肯定就是用这些牙齿咬透自己的肌肉，注视着维吉尔苍白的面孔，但丁得到了极大的满足，这种手无寸铁的屈服才是维吉尔身为一名妈咪应有的模样。

愚蠢的妈咪到现在都貌似不知道他到底要做些什么，但丁无奈的叹了口气，在维吉尔逐渐缩小的瞳孔倒影里，精准的用两只手指抓住了男子最长的那颗虎牙。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提及放血 药物控制  
> 简短的t一脚，本来想把NV的也写了，只不过来不及了  
> 最近我真的好想吃子父呃呃呃呃呃呃！！

今天是一个特殊的日子，从早上睡醒开始，尼禄就期待能看到来自于但丁和维吉尔的表示，不过却又在意料之中，魔人们貌似对这种记录年龄递增的手段没有太多的兴趣，即便尼禄再怎么尝试着想要在平静的生活里找出那么点所谓的惊喜，按照日常轨道推进的生活将他这股热情冷漠地熄灭了。

他们只是淡然的吃着早餐，将他送到学校里，甚至都没有说出任何一句与“生日”相关的话语。

最近令尼禄感到有些稍微不适应的事情就是，维吉尔身下的轮椅已经放在了储物室等待着新一轮的落灰，对于妈咪再一次可以勉强站直双腿这种值得庆祝的事情，他居然感觉到失落，不过看到高瘦的维吉尔强撑着扶住墙壁蹒跚前行，因为重心不稳而摔倒在地面上的场景还是颇为有趣的，尤其是鼻子受伤从地板上艰难撑起，殷红的血珠沾染白皙的面庞，滴落在木质地板的时候。

但丁的车子即将驶离后花园停车位，成年的alpha拉下车窗伸出手招呼一旁原本忙着浇花的维吉尔，omega挑起眉毛，他并没有理会这种暗示。

也许，他们之前是有打算带自己出去玩的，尼禄想到，一谈到全家人出去玩不由得想起来好段时间之前的游乐园，也许但丁也是在顾忌类似事情的再次发生，维吉尔站在时间裂缝旁的模样已经成为了能让尼禄半夜发出无声尖叫醒来的梦魇，半夜喘息着的男孩只能盯着苍白的月光，蜿蜒的白只让他感到一阵恍惚，他有些分不清楚欲望和亲情。

他不像是但丁，在被噩梦侵扰还能够紧紧地抱住旁边本应不存在的维吉尔，他能面对的只有浅色的床单还有微微颤抖的手。夜晚不单单是让人进入甜美梦境的绝好时刻，它还是一张天然的温床，能够助长黑暗面的叫嚣，疯狂蔓延的藤蔓在月光的灌溉下盘踞到更为光明的地方，密密麻麻的编织成新的阴影覆盖。

不过外头的社交活动也没有什么吸引尼禄的，日常外出对于这名野心并不雄伟的男孩而言已经足够了。

学校里不少同学倒是记住了他的生日，他们都多数都准备了礼物等待着尼禄回到班上，在旁人充满嫉妒的起哄声中，尼禄抓着后脑勺不好意思的收下了学校里男神级别的omega给他的礼物，他支支吾吾的貌似还要对尼禄说一些什么，恰好路过的校长拍了拍尼禄的后脑勺。

其实他并不想要接受这个礼物，和所有人的礼物一样，被随便的塞在柜子里，他根本不在乎那些暗恋这omega的人会怎么看待他，实话说，尼禄对这种刚刚分化甜美的金发男孩并没有任何的兴趣，即便他的确闻起来如刚抹红的苹果一般可口。

在课间，尼禄就已经将许多礼物拆的七七八八，当然了，还有一些是不适合在教室里拆除的，他甚至怀疑是不是学校里有些愚笨的alpha把他当做一名omega，盯着厕所镜子里的自己，过耳长度的银白色头发配上浅色的瞳眸，如果不是信息素，刚认识他的人的确不知道他其实是一名alpha。

回家的路上，也许正因为今天是他的生日，但丁亲自来接送，尼禄对他车辆后排摆放的黑色袋子里的东西没有任何兴趣，他可不想到时候打开看到一只断裂烤焦的手蜷缩着。此刻但丁正在驾驶位咬着可乐的吸管静静地等待着红灯转绿，副驾驶的青年默默地拆除鲜粉色包装的一个小礼盒，摇了摇，能听见里面传来窸窣的晃荡声。

是谁送的他大概能猜得出来，应该是隔壁班那染了一头亮紫色的beta，她有好几次邀请过尼禄参加他们的俱乐部，虽然说青年都拒绝了好几次，拆开过于恶俗的粉色包装，尼禄得到了一瓶摇晃着嫩粉色爱心型药片的玻璃瓶，瓶身粗糙的用标签纸贴住，上面只写了一个LoVE。

他敢肯定这不是什么所谓的糖果，注意到药片跟玻璃瓶身碰撞发出的细碎轻响，叮当声清脆极了，但丁将手中的可乐放回车上，眯着眼睛打量着尼禄，他的眼里流转着若有若无的笑意，在后者皱起眉头烦躁地回看的同时，只是勾起嘴角什么都没有说。

恰好绿灯亮起，但丁猛地踩下油门，在尼禄一声控制不住的咒骂之中熟练地超过了周围慢悠悠开的老爷车，他看起来好像在着急着什么，尼禄抱着那堆差点从书包里跑出来的礼物想到。

这个年龄的孩子们都喜欢追寻所谓的乐子，第二性别分化带来的荷尔蒙高涨起落让他们对光怪陆离的世界有了全新的看法，也许往日在妈妈怀里穿着层叠蕾丝洋娃娃衣物的女孩，在此刻会化上浓妆穿着暴露的坐在大街的铁皮垃圾桶上，朝着路过的人吹着轻浮的口哨；也许往日在街头上嚼着口香糖，大喊着要将路人的屁股都踢爆的顽皮男孩，在此刻会穿的规规矩矩，用上好的抑制剂掩盖脆弱的腺体，小心翼翼地规避早期与兄弟们一起鬼混的肮脏地区。

有些人对性爱着了迷，轻率地托付出分化后的第一夜，这样的omega总是会遭到许多人的非议，即便当今世界对omega权利争取已经做出了不少的进步，但完全处子未被标记的omega仍旧是alpha们之间的抢手货。

尼禄的同桌也是一名alpha，不过最近没有看见他，听说是因为做爱的时候避孕措施没有做好，这名青年将一名omega成功的弄大了肚子，现在家庭方面正在处理胎儿有关的处理，貌似他的态度还很强硬，非得让对方打掉这个年轻的孩子，至于后面怎么发展，尼禄也不知道，他对其他人家的八卦没有任何兴趣。

有些人对毒品着了迷，他们喜欢白色的粉末与各式颜色鲜艳的药片，明白暗号与地址的青年们总能花上不少的价钱购买到能让他们欲仙欲死的药品，学校厕所的最里面一间永远是敲不开的，有的时候这些醉人的烟雾会引来警报器的尖叫，他们只会用半迷醉的声音闷闷地警告你滚到外面去，并且闭上嘴。

有不少人甚至以吸食毒品为荣，认为这是走向成年人必备的重要一步，读这所学校家庭大多数都比较富裕，足够支持他们胡搞乱来，药物上瘾的年轻人的确是很有意思——尼禄冷笑了一声，他们嬉皮笑脸地对家长老师说这些只不过是一些正常的糖果，水果硬糖之类的，甚至还鼓励身边对其有兴趣的同学一起吸食。

尼禄从来都不是一个傻子，他并不觉得同学们口中所谓的糖果能让他们在课下爽的眼白占据眼球大部分，全身呈现绷直的状态，对于这些带有致幻上瘾效果的毒品，若是有人晕乎乎地强迫他尝一口，他会异常熟练地点上，反正身体新陈代谢较快，这种毒素对于他而言并不是什么大问题。

他对这种东西可以说非常的了解，也明白为何但丁会露出如此有深度的笑意，他也许天真地以为尼禄和他的妈咪一样都是无药可救的可怜虫。真的是自大到愚笨，尼禄心里默默地咒骂了一声之后便将这些药片塞到包里，混在亲手制作的白色巧克力当中。

也许这些同学对他了解还不够深，他们家并不缺少这些会让人上瘾的药物，换言而之，但丁的手里拥有的药物也许是他们这些瘾君子所向往的存在，只不过，对于人类而言可能是无法把握的剂量，稍有不慎可能就会让人神经过度紧绷而死去，魔界生物能带来的致幻效果可比人类世界的合成来的要顺手可得多了。

最开始但丁并没有给维吉尔直接喂食药片，这太假了，尤其是他们还将这种做成愚笨的星星模样，高度警惕的兄长肯定不会对这种颜色颇为诡异的片状物有任何的兴趣，虽然说他的确对甜食也有一定的爱好。

难得展现出耐心，但丁将其研磨成粉末，在端上餐台之前细密的倒在了属于维吉尔的碟盘上，在餐桌对头，随着维吉尔的吞咽，但丁的嘴角上扬幅度不断地增加，他并不着急着把维吉尔绑在药物身旁，只要慢慢来，便可以积少成多，滴水石穿，他一直都是相信这个所谓的行事真理。

这些药片并不能给维吉尔带来所谓的美好幻觉，也不会让他感受到如性爱一般飘然，从魔界生物里抽取的毒素只会让维吉尔更加依赖但丁，最初会很痛苦，身体机能在尝试着抵抗这些外来的刺激，只要培养出心理上的恐惧和依赖，日后药片是否使用不过只是形式上的与否。

其实但丁并没有告诉尼禄，维吉尔更加无权知道，这些可爱的小药片对维吉尔身体机能是不可能造成任何损坏，只要给维吉尔停止食用这些药物，新陈代谢较快的魔人身体能快速的摆脱对药物的依赖，与其说是药物带来的控制，但丁更愿意叫其为心理控制。

也就是说，维吉尔作茧自缚。

就像是现在，但丁没有任何缘由地冷笑了一声，其实他给维吉尔的所谓“药片”真的只是超市里结算平台旁边，专门贩卖给孩童的桃子味硬糖罢了，一盒里面有45颗的那种滑稽盒装。药物改变身体机能是无可避免的，维吉尔发现的很快，他逐渐的动用不了魔力，像一个被打了软化剂的烂肉一般半坐在柔软的地毯上，他表现的更像是一只过大的损坏洋娃娃。

很快，他找到了源头，那些粉红色的药片，同时他抓到了在厨房里对他饭菜下手脚的罪魁祸首。

毋庸置疑，尼禄是知道的，当时在旁站着冷冷地盯着维吉尔的青年就是尼禄，即便乍一看维吉尔还以为是年幼的但丁，睁着一双相似的眼睛，无辜的神情就像是高山脚下随着草原迁移的奶羔羊。这种算的是背叛吗？维吉尔没有说话，他不由得想起当时举着阎魔对着尼禄的自己，只是默默地转了个轮椅的方向，将但丁手里仍旧冒着热气的饭菜毫不留情的倒进了垃圾桶，碟盘被他冷静地放到了一边。

没有任何破裂声，也没有任何训斥声，安静的如同放映器播放的黑白无声电影，随后他拉开了一旁的抽屉取出了一把刀，紧接着离开了厨房，在他看不到的阴影里，但丁仍旧保持着淡淡的笑意，亮色的头发与洒下的阴影形成了鲜明的对比。

他半带着命令口吻跟尼禄说小子你一个人吃吧，紧接着他默默地跟随维吉尔隐没的步伐回到了房间里——但丁将所有房间的门锁都弄坏了，他走的很慢，仿佛给维吉尔留足了喘息的机会，转身便看到坐在浴缸旁边拿着刀准备放血清除毒素的维吉尔。

没有任何支撑点，维吉尔直直的从轮椅上跌落下来，可怜的家伙还没法很好学会如何站起来，双手扒拉在边缘，整一个人半趴在浴缸之外，可他的手里仍旧紧紧地抓着刀柄，昔日的战士放下了阎魔刀，抓起围裙拿起菜刀，做了一个失败的母亲，经营着一个失败的家庭。

但丁低头看了看一脸坚定的兄长，额尖落下的碎发柔化了他锐利的眉角，维吉尔扒拉着边缘的手轻微幅度的颤抖着，他盯着黑色的通水口，那里缠绕着银色的发丝，无法分辨到底是但丁的亦或是他本人的，斜斜靠在一旁的但丁无奈地叹了口气，他觉得是时候给这锅即将熬好的汤放下调味的材料。

轻轻松松地抢夺掉维吉尔手中的刀，完全不顾及维吉尔的反抗——他现在下半身仍旧用不了力，冷静的屠夫找准了肌肤下青紫色的血管，用利刃精准地划开，血管断裂带来殷红血色的喷涌，强迫僵硬手指的维吉尔将手伸到浴缸中央，让红血沾染雪白的瓷砖吞没淡色的瞳眸。

“放弃吧，老哥，你已经变成了一个离开了药就没用的人。”但丁笑着说道，明显的是，药物让维吉尔自我恢复体质变慢了，血液顺着弧度滚落到下水道里，他就像是被吊悬在慢悠悠地活动起来，这很有趣，但丁看的着迷了，从未想过能够让维吉尔像一个猩红喷泉装饰他们的浴室。

“你见过路边的瘾君子吗，他们的下场也许就是你的。”拇指轻轻摩挲着维吉尔光滑的手臂，指甲在白皙的肌肤上留下浅层红色的印记，这是一双谈不上多么秀美的手，可是手心微热的温度让但丁感到着迷。

多次想要从但丁的手里抽回主动权，他低声咒骂着但丁的无可救药，却屡不直舌头，长时间僵硬的外伸姿势让他血液流通受阻，下一秒却被一脚踩上了侧脸，毛绒的粉色拖鞋骚动着维吉尔跳跃的瞳眸，下脚的力度让狠狠地撞在坚硬的浴缸壁上。

维吉尔恍惚之间能听到脑内器官错位的荒唐声响，研磨咯吱着牙齿，强迫那声屈服的吃痛呻吟禁止从喉咙深处跑出，此刻他上下半身因为腰肢的扭曲成为了一个不可思议的角度，鼻腔泛起熟悉的腥甜血丝味。

体内自主清除毒素和控制一定会消耗维吉尔不少的精力与魄力，更何况此刻维吉尔还在进行长时间的范围，他说不出来这是什么感觉，被人往血管里注射空气应该也是这般跳跃。盯着血液汩汩地从伤口处流出，一片晃眼的红，让维吉尔只感到头晕脑胀，昏昏沉沉的分不清楚这到底是对药物的依赖带来的，亦或是失血过多带来的，光线逐渐晕染开，仿佛被打翻了一瓶水而被融化成不像样的名画。

可怜的年长者，他的尾巴已被无意识的释放出来，像是抱怨一般无能的一下又一下重重地打在地板上，沉闷的响声让昂贵的瓷砖裂开迸射的纹路，可就是没有胆量缠绕上双胞胎弟弟的无防备脖颈上，每当如此维吉尔总会用一双夹杂着丰富情愫的淡色瞳眸盯着但丁，当然不会缺少后者最喜欢的恐惧与渴望。

维吉尔有好长一段时间都处于极度的疼痛当中，与其说是魔力的消退，倒不如说是被变相的抽取，这并不同于怀孕期间腹部胎儿的贪婪，他当然明白转移的端点在哪里，只能用布满血丝的眼睛死死地怒瞪着但丁，空气中安静的只剩下喘息的声音与血珠滴落的滴答声。

耳边一片轰鸣，他已经听不清楚那些恳求的话语是否是从他的嘴里说出，更不知道眼前光线的模糊是否是泪水的朦胧，昔日见证过维吉尔强大的人在此刻一定会再一次惊讶于他对药物的服软，这和热潮期带来的反应不一样，他感觉不到欲望的炙热，一种异样的渴望灼烧了脑袋，下意识地磨蹭着冰冷的浴缸。

唯一能清楚记得的是但丁心疼的挪开了脚，那双粉色兔子毛绒拖鞋，维吉尔晕乎乎地想到，他们两人都有一双，不过，属于他的放在哪了呢？还有但丁身上红色的夹克，他能感受到带有茧子的指腹蛮霸摁压着舌后跟，弯曲的笑意与冰冷的银白色，摇晃的粉色药片，荡动的水纹晕染开恶魔的低语，最终一颗嫩色的心跌落在但丁的鞋边。

但丁跟维吉尔在作战思维上可以说是一棵树上的两个枝杈，但丁总是毛躁躁的认为只要获胜就可以了，用什么手法貌似并不是考虑范围内，即便是卑劣的手段似乎也不会干扰太多，他又不是什么善良的大英雄；他的兄长维吉尔更加偏向于有计划的作战，最好是详密的知道对手的劣势，他不喜欢在背后偷偷地搞小动作，假若对一件事情没有百分之七十的了解，维吉尔更加偏向于静静地等待着对方暴露出弱点，然后再一击毙命简单快速的解决。

最了解维吉尔的人兴许不是他本人，也许是他的双胞胎弟弟。

但丁知道维吉尔不敢轻举妄动，可惜的是，药物使用这种东西对于但丁而言是如此顺手的东西，神出鬼没的暴戾alpha让维吉尔总是分不清楚他是否在食用的物品里添加了让他软弱的药物。

维吉尔讨厌软弱，害怕变得一无是处，这是毋庸置疑的，但丁正是利用了他这个有些疑神疑鬼的弱点，将药物延伸的控制作用发挥的炉火纯青，他喜欢看到维吉尔那双隐忍的眼睛与怒火搏斗，冷汗密集聚拢在维吉尔高挺的鼻梁，酸麻的手半撑着地板，还未来得及痊愈的伤口挤出更多的殷红，低垂下脑袋，深深地埋在拖鞋旁，银白色的眼睫毛颤抖舞动着粉色的绒毛，桃色的软糖黏稠的粘在红艳的舌尖。

但丁猛地踩了刹车，跟他突然发车一样难以莫测，再一次差点让礼物飞出去的尼禄对此表示只是冷哼了一声，将这些可能让他犯罪记录画上漂亮一笔的好东西给放到了包里，心里想的是要怎么将其给弄掉，或者是放到地下交易场所里卖掉。

也许但丁对这些东西感兴趣，斜眼草草的看了一眼开车的男子，发现他没有任何的表示，扭过头便发现他们已经拐入了熟悉的街道，再走那么一段路程便可以回到家里，他已经迫不及待看到在厨房里支撑着拐杖烹饪着带血牛肉的维吉尔。

停车之后，尼禄被不远处的街坊叫住了，但丁耸了耸肩表示你去吧，随即就推开大门走进了屋内，他看起来的确很着急，也许等会还要再去处理一些委托的事物。

尼禄也没管太多，一路小跑到街坊的身边，这才才知道他们只是想要这名乖巧的大男孩带回去一包自制的曲奇，刚出炉的香甜被精心摆放在木质篮子里，这个突然的生日礼物，尼禄只想要带回家跟维吉尔分享，他知道妈咪最喜欢在下午阳光斜射的时候，喝着红茶看古书。

他小心翼翼地提着篮子推开了家门，黄油的香气伴随着丝丝香甜的柑橘气息让他能清楚地听到肚子翻滚的饥饿声响，这是属于饥饿的感觉，张望了一眼客厅并没有看到熟悉的身影，来到厨房也没有看到，但丁的身影也没有见到。

这座房子空洞洞的让尼禄感到恐惧，盯着脚下被拉长的影子，火烧云的边际送来了橙色的波浪，青年嘟囔了一句真奇怪，扯上书包草草的登上旋转楼梯，他今天有许多作业还没来得及做，还未推开房门，便被扑面而来信息素不由得愣住在原地。

这是他的卧室，并不是隔壁属于维吉尔与但丁的卧室。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主NV  
> 我哭了，从今天开始我终于可以开始写三人行了

来自于他父亲维吉尔的气味实在是太过于浓郁，张牙舞爪地从未合拢的门缝钻出，以至于这名小处男已经成功的勃起，他硬着裤子，整一张脸红的就像是楼下篮子里的西红柿。

今天是尼禄的15岁生日。

早上将尼禄载到学校门口，临走的时候，但丁说要给他来上一课，他原本以为又是一些无必要的教导，仔细回忆追溯了一番并没有找到最近在学校里不良的表现，尼禄也不曾奢望过但丁和维吉尔教导他使用来自另外一个世界的力量，正如但丁说的那般，做一个正常人普普通通生活并不是没有好处的。

直到尼禄回到他自己的房间的刹那才知道但丁所谓的“课”到底是什么。

深呼吸一口气，无论但丁被维吉尔用来吊起公牛的钩子吊在天花板上，亦或是两人打斗途中不小心敲碎了他们之间接连的墙壁，他都认了，巨大的好奇心伴随着某种深层不可见的欲望，他抓住门把手，几乎是重心不稳撞开了房门。

映入眼帘，维吉尔的嘴被一张严实的胶带紧紧的封住，银白色的塑料物贴在他的嘴上让这名omega根本发不出有用的音节，皱起的眉头足够说明他对这种“游戏”的不满，才痊愈没有多久的双腿没有被绑住，却紧紧地闭拢在一块。

怪不得在楼下并没有看到维吉尔，尼禄本来还以为妈咪去参加社区定期举行的活动。

不过，话说回来，这算是一起绑架吗？

尼禄眯着眼睛盯着床上姿势颇为诡异的两人，一个蓄势待发，一个隐忍反抗，滑稽的兄弟两人。

他曾经在电视上看过类似的剧情，的确很像，维吉尔的双手都被手铐给紧紧的扣在了一起，这算得上是两人之间的情趣游戏吗——就像是模拟角色之类的，尼禄抓住书包肩带的手微微打颤，无论是怎么一个情况，今晚他要认认真真写作业貌似已经变成不可能的事情了。

但丁仍旧挂着浅浅的笑容，在维吉尔的乖孩子进入房间之前，被手心温热软化的手套抚过维吉尔的侧脸，过长的头发投下阴影，他细密的亲吻着维吉尔昂起的侧脸，搂住兄长的脖颈，紧紧地埋在维吉尔的信息素里，几乎听不见的道歉话语与我爱你被推搡冗杂在口唇的吮吸摩挲之中。

维吉尔反倒相对于比较平静的一方，虽然他不明白但丁又想要做什么，澄澈的瞳眸里倒映出年幼者的纠结与摇摆，倘若不是手铐将他的两只手强迫性质的固定在胸前——维吉尔别扭的偏过脑袋，假装并不吃但丁这一套——他兴许会在男子宛若裂开的镜子的双眼里去轻轻抚摸但丁的脑袋。

斯巴达双子都是如此的相似，心里的暗处与不堪只会在不经意之间流露给双生的另外一个自我，在外人披着虚假皮囊的但丁也是如此。不过，显而易见的是，等到尼禄——这名年轻的alpha踏入原本属于年长者专属领地的时候，所有温存消失无存，他们又扮演回被臆想情绪操纵的傀儡。

在这个美好的周五晚上，外面的人会有哪一个想到在这个被人标榜为模样家庭里居然会发生这种事情。

尼禄有点生气，他慢慢走进门口将书包扔到椅子上，瞪着但丁，他不知道父亲到底要做什么，假若只是想要在他的面前炫耀其对维吉尔的使用权的话，这就大可不必了，根本没有意思。

他的妈咪瞪着眼睛不可置信的盯着尼禄的进来，猛烈的将脑袋扭过去，若不是被摁在alpha的怀里，即便没有武器的omega仍旧会弹起身体，用锐利的牙齿将但丁无防备的脖颈扯出一块细碎狰狞的血口，这过于的荒诞，维吉尔敏感的第六感警告着他即将会发生什么，对alpha本能的屈服让维吉尔的身躯抖动着。

然而，这却对整个场面任何影响，尼禄打从进门开始便知道，维吉尔就像是中世纪被送去贵族床上履行初夜权的处子——即便他早就多汁烂熟，他不清楚维吉尔是否将体液擦在他的床单上，这一点让这名仍旧处于青春期的男孩儿兴奋不已，维吉尔那股隐藏极好的信息素早已成为尼禄每天夜里探入被褥进行手淫的催情剂。

维吉尔身上多处伤口正在愈合，尼禄猜得出来但丁跟维吉尔又打了一架，至于两人是什么时候打起来的，他就没法推断出来，也许在但丁轻巧的驾车将他送回家之前，维吉尔早就被用这种屈辱的姿势绑在一起，赤裸地孤身躺在冰冷的地板上，亦或是悬挂在天花板上，随便了，反正不是在他的床上就好了。

很简单的，这个有些厌倦家务的男孩可不想到时候自己的床也被维吉尔或者是但丁的鲜血给落红一片，有的时候，尼禄询问但丁是怎么处理这些难以洗干净的血迹——他们家又没有女孩，总不能骗外人床单被褥上的暗红块渍是月经留下来的——得到的答案就是来自于维吉尔一个抬眼，与一句简单的“扔掉”。

走上前去，尼禄刚想要板着脸去询问但丁到底怎么一回事——按照理论上而言这名轻浮的男子是他的父亲，可是却被但丁下一个动作给愣住在了原地，这完完全全打碎了尼禄十五年好不容易用人类伦理道德建造而成的三观。

但丁把维吉尔双腿都翻了起来，妈咪裸露且苍白的双腿被他的alpha给高高的举过头顶，维吉尔的柔韧性很好，感谢魔人的自我愈合能力与维吉尔适合战斗的细长身躯，即便是伤到了脊椎也没有太大问题——要记得维吉尔坐过轮椅好几次，再多一次貌似也没有什么所谓。

但丁的力度很大，手指似乎要掐入维吉尔大腿的嫩肉里，白皙的肉块在手指旁陷出疼痛的深粉色，年长者整个眉头都皱起，挣扎的力度越发加大，他胸前的手铐因此摇晃的叮当响，尼禄知道自己并不能看，这不符合外面对乖孩子的定义——好孩子不能参与父母的性交行为。

可是他却无法将专注且好奇的眼神从维吉尔裸露的胯部移开。

他就是从这个地方，这个不断吞吐着黏稠爱液的粉色洞口里出来的。维吉尔因为热潮期从里到外都熟透了，一捏，过分甜腻的汁水会挤开脆弱的外皮，混杂着半稀释的糜烂果肉掉落在手心上，尼禄知道，这桃红的果肉在熟甜过后会麻掉舌头，干涩的苦感会扭曲着身体如蛇一般钻入大脑皮层。

维吉尔银白色的头发有好几根粘在汗湿的额头上，全身透着淡粉色，阴茎直直的抵在腹部，流出来的黏液擦在他的腹肌上，垂死的猎物发出无意义的呻吟，没有硬物填满的后穴裸露在空气中。

内心的羞耻促使维吉尔穴口收缩着，他被来自于双胞胎弟弟和亲生儿子的视线强奸着，斜眼看到了尼禄深棕色裤子支撑起一个不容忽视的帐篷，这刺激着维吉尔，不断流出的半透明液体沾黏在绯色穴肉上，所有的一切都在撩拨着面前没有任何性经验的男孩。

但丁貌似还不满意这般展露，尤其是他的兄长还尝试着躲开来自于尼禄的视线，紧接着他的手掐捏着维吉尔的臀部，不一会，维吉尔扁平的臀部皙透出情欲的深红，在维吉尔的呜呜咒骂声之中笑着将兄长饱满的臀瓣往两边掰开。

被推到两边的肉浪推挤在一块，中间倒是颇为较为平整的一块，肌肉的牵扯使得维吉尔的穴口被外力撑开了不少，粉红的穴道在此刻能依稀看的清楚，收缩冗杂在一块的肠肉含着爱液的黏腻，嫩里不断收缩挤压着，凹凸不平的褶皱展现出维吉尔体内的紧致与热情，尼禄不清楚他是否看到了往前凸起的生殖腔口。

尼禄吞了口唾沫，今天是他的十五岁生日。

虽然说他从来不期待过这个生日能让他吃到所谓的生日蛋糕，即便从小到大他身边的人都告诉他生日的时候要吃生日蛋糕，吹蜡烛与许愿，同时不要说出来，因为愿望说出来之后就没法实现了，可是，尼禄砸了砸嘴，这也太愚蠢了。

他只是单纯的想要维吉尔能在今天多陪陪他。

 

没想到他现在居然可以如此近距离的观察到他最爱的妈咪的小穴。

他曾经在外目睹过许多次但丁和维吉尔的做爱，也模糊的看到过维吉尔这个小小的洞口是如何无餍吃入但丁的硬物，无论是人类模样的阴茎亦或是魔人化后可怖的玩意——尼禄甚至觉得将其称作为凶器比较合适，外面的褶皱被异物闯入抚摸的平整，将过多的粘液推挤在两人紧密的接连处，直到但丁退出，维吉尔扶着沾有精液的腹部喘息，两人缠绵的用亲吻交换着高潮带来的余韵，被过度使用的穴口一时之间无法恢复到正常的形状，溢出的精液夹杂着血丝融化成宛若草莓牛奶一般的浅粉色。

尼禄咽了口唾沫，现在他将自己硬的发疼的阴茎操进去的话，维吉尔也会用那双姣好的腿缠在自己的腰肢上，并且发出一声压抑不住的呻吟声吗？

“小子，这里可是你出生的地方，你的妈咪当时生你的时候可是爽到直接尿了出来，就在客厅的沙发上，你以前并不知道，不过好消息是，现在你知道了。”但丁一边说着一边用拇指抵了抵维吉尔的穴口，将外面晶莹的粘液涂抹开，仿佛在准备一道开胃的前菜。

感受到手指的周旋，实诚的身体尝试着在手指探入的时候谄媚的挽留着，维吉尔被胶纸封住了说话的途径只能发出带有威胁性质的低吼声，尼禄不知道他的妈咪是否会做出相对性的辩解。

老天，外人肯定不知道他们家复古漂亮的沙发曾经用来做过什么，他们曾经还夸奖过客厅沙发的复古条纹十分好看，有历史的韵味，甚至有个不懂装懂的戴眼镜家伙深深地嗅闻他们沙发上的气味，傻乎乎的询问这是否是历史的沉淀。

历史的沉淀？这个词语让但丁当时冷着的脸不由得挤出无法忽视的笑意，但丁在上面好几次把维吉尔操到只能死死的抓住垫子抽搐着腰肢，来不及吞下的唾液随意抹在抱枕上，红肿充血的后穴缓慢流出的精液与维吉尔射出的精液一起停在沙发表面。

此时此刻，尼禄的脑海里浮现出维吉尔摁压着掰开穴口的画面，维吉尔肯定会这么做，而为了让婴孩更顺利产出他还有可能会拿阎魔切开，怪不得以前的沙发上有一大块深褐色的印记。孩子出生会压到前列腺，在巨大刺激之下，维吉尔跳动的阴茎断断续续的喷射出尿液，带有腥味的液体落在他的身上，亦或是纯木的地板上，可能更多的是流在松软的沙发上。

而现在，维吉尔唯一能做的只有用带着水光的眼睛死死的瞪着尼禄，似乎在警告着这名乳臭未乾的小子别做一些傻事，他盯着尼禄硬起的裆部，嗅闻到空气中属于尼禄的alpha信息素气息，再愚笨的omega都知道接下来会发生什么。

身体战栗的同时，后穴甚至吐出了小小的泡沫啵的一声细微到不可听的裂开声，现在狠狠地操进去，妈咪肯定很喜欢，因为维吉尔一直都喜欢粗大的阴茎粗暴地塞满他的小洞，外表看来颇为禁欲的人早已对性爱带来的快感上瘾。

尼禄整一张脸都红透了，他比被自己儿子监视后穴的维吉尔还要燥热不堪，冒汗的手不知道放在哪边比较合适，就像是刚刚上台表演的小孩子一般闷红着脸，手足无措地等待着来自于老师的下一个命令。

“好儿子，过来，别让我说第二遍。不然妈咪的手就不是被扣住那么简单了。”但丁在这一刻终于担负起消失了长达十五年的所谓的父亲责任——他叫尼禄为“儿子”而不是用其他没用的称呼代替的次数几乎屈指可数。

他是维吉尔的双胞胎弟弟，同时还跟尼禄抢夺着维吉尔应要给尼禄的爱，要不是尼禄偷偷地观察他都不知道自己是维吉尔和但丁的孩子——即便街坊都说他们是相亲相爱一家人，他不愿意相信自身是两人畸形且扭曲爱意灌溉下孕育而出的果实。

但是尼禄一直都不相信大家嘴里虚构的假象，因为在现代这个社会哪里有家长双方天天想着如何用武器割开对方的喉咙，沐浴鲜血感受内脏的跳动。

尼禄半信半疑的走到但丁旁边，并不知道该怎么做比较好，他现在应该做的是离开房间才对，而不是心怀鬼胎的来到两人跟前，如同一个想要被分一杯羹的可怜鬼。

但丁拍了拍维吉尔的臀部，就像是一名骑手对待爱马一般，惹起身下的omega发出浓厚的喘息，被扣住的双手卷在一起狠狠地敲打在但丁的身上，但丁并没有理会来自于维吉尔的疼痛赐予，默默地将维吉尔臀部上白花的肉浪往两边推，在尼禄的面前赤裸的呈现维吉尔抽动的蜜穴，

“你难道不想要给妈咪一个妹妹吗，我相信妈咪肯定会很喜欢小女孩的。”

“什么……？”尼禄以为自己产生了幻听，呆呆的盯着维吉尔，他颤抖的声线与不可置信的眼神成功的将但丁给逗笑了，的确是没有想到尼禄会是如此的单纯。

维吉尔的腿踢动着无声地表达着他对但丁的怒意，他的抗争让尼禄的床发出吱嘎的响声，被压抑住魔力让这名气急败坏的男子没法变成魔人，要不是现在他的嘴被胶带给封住了，就算晚些时候会被但丁再一次拔掉牙齿，他也要尝试着撕下但丁一块肉表达出他内心无边际的怒意。

“作为一个生日礼物，不错吧，你已经成年了，小子，去他的人类道德，我们并不需要遵守，不是吗？你也知道我们不是简单的人类。”

但丁招呼着尼禄让他靠的更前，同时松开一只手掐住维吉尔的脸，他的眼里闪烁着被违背的不悦，咬着牙低声的威胁道，“亲爱的维吉尔，你要是再乱动一次，我可不敢保证你的尾巴是否会再一次经历不必要的蜕皮。”

等到尼禄犹犹豫豫来到面前的时候，但丁一只手猛地拉住了尼禄的裤子，连带着内裤边缘往下猛地一扯，硬起的阴茎迫不及待地从宽松的运动裤里弹跳了出来，看到这个场景但丁挑起了一边的眉毛，假若说尼禄真的对维吉尔没有亲情之外的欲望，他是不会相信的。

“操，不，不是这样的，这是不符合——不符合他妈的伦理的。”尼禄咬着牙尝试着做最后的抵抗，虽然他的眼睛从没有从维吉尔半吮吸着但丁手指的后穴移开，他硬的发疼，现在恨不得就操入维吉尔的体内。

这不会被允许的，尼禄眨了眨眼尝试着找到所谓的理智，房间里空气有些过于闷热，让他有些喘不上气的，脑海里猛地想起今早生理课那秃顶的老头，长斑的手指，嘶哑的声音，过于下定义的字词。

“行吧，如果不行的话我也就不勉强了，只是可能浪费这么一个好机会，你原来不喜欢妹妹。”但丁耸了耸肩，”我们现在就回去，打扰你了，小男孩，真的是有趣，看来我判断错误了？“

放开了对维吉尔的掌控，维吉尔被折叠的身体终于被放了下来，他微侧着身体喘着粗气，本来被药物崔发到强制性进入热潮期已经是个折磨，他可不想让最后的威严于尼禄的面前崩塌，欲望就像是雨后枯木上冒出的真菌生物，让他骨髓迸发的酥麻与找不到冷静的方向。

“不，等下……！”尼禄咬了咬牙，一脚跨上了自己的床，听到但丁要将维吉尔带走，孩子对于母亲的挽留让尼禄有了莫大的勇气一把扯住了维吉尔的脚踝将他扯向自己，今天可是他的生日，可不是吗。

这当然不是该死而又荒谬的梦境，是真真实实要发生在身上，他不知道假若错过了这一次之后是否还能接触到维吉尔，维吉尔是否会再一次背着他和但丁尝试着回到所谓的正确时空？趁着维吉尔因为不可置信而缩小瞳眸的同时，尼禄鲁莽的扶住阴茎随便蹭了蹭后穴，发现早已足够润滑便蛮横的挤了进去。

但丁的表情有那么一刹那的呆滞，紧接着快速闪过阴沉，最后再一次换上轻浮的笑意，不过阴霾未从但丁的眼眸淡出，他低头用少有的轻柔吻着维吉尔的鼻尖，半像是鼓励，半像是在责怪这名放荡的妈咪，尝试着让他僵硬的身体更好地接纳下他孩子的阴茎。

真的是太可惜了，但丁的手指摸上了维吉尔胶带与嘴边肌肉的交接处，如果不是这张胶纸的话，他们两人应该都可以听到维吉尔被灌满而发出的满意尖叫声，维吉尔在床上可是很擅长发出这些暧昧的呻吟，低沉沙哑的声线在冷静的背后燃烧的是漫天情欲。

维吉尔无法用嘴大幅度的喘息，被情欲揉捏泛红的胸脯上下大起伏运动着，眼里一直滚动泪水，颤抖着身躯尽量去适应体内突然完全没入的阴茎，他现在没有任何精力去咒骂教训不懂得前戏的尼禄。

他们两人的儿子尼禄真的是心急的小鬼，直接顺着有润滑作用的蜜液挤到了维吉尔的深处，刚已进入就直接触碰到生殖腔口外口——感谢尼禄的出生，让他的生殖腔口往下挪动了不少的地方，被生硬戳弄带来的酥麻疼痛与剧烈快感让维吉尔整个人都颤栗，脚趾完全卷缩在一起，他抖着牙发出的呻吟都被胶带大部分给捂回了嘴里。

正如尼禄所想的那般，维吉尔的体内又湿又热，仿佛有无数张小口吮吸着安抚着他的硬起，舒缓的快感从尾椎深处扩散到全身上下，就像是泡在浴缸里仍有热水包围，尤其是顶弄到更为内里的地方，这绝对不是错觉，一直有一个微小的口吮吸着顶端，缓慢挪动着能挤出不少淫水滚烫的包裹着他的粗大，尼禄掐住维吉尔的腰部发出一声感叹且满足的呻吟，怪不得但丁总是喜欢将阴茎埋塞在他妈咪的体内。

老天，真的是操了，男孩儿剧烈喘息着，擦掉一边滴落的汗珠，仿佛他正在进行万米长跑一般，这所有的一切都让尼禄感到脑内一片空白，除了本能的想要狠狠操干和标记维吉尔之外他什么都想不到，他回到了最为原始的alpha状态，让omega怀上子嗣是他们分化的使命。

往前挺了挺胯部，维吉尔发出了更为尖锐的呜呜声，他胸口前铐住双手的手铐被他抖动发出哗啦哗啦的声响，但丁摁住了维吉尔扭动的胯部，这名alpha现在分不清楚他自己是兴奋亦或是气愤——但丁其实并不知道他是否真心乐意跟尼禄分享维吉尔，这可是他千辛万苦留下来的兄长，怎么能让乳臭未乾的小子跟他抢夺心里跨出界限的爱意。

维吉尔的身体早就被但丁调教的非常好，即便裸露在外的阴茎无人理会，维吉尔的顶端仍旧不断吐露出颜色更为白浊的液体，他快要到了，假若尼禄强硬的挤开无法合上的小口直接闯入生殖腔的话他肯定会射出来，这实在是太过于荒谬了。

初尝性爱滋味的尼禄此时此刻就想要直接进入到维吉尔的生殖腔道内，在里面留下属于他自己独特的信息素气味，感知到尼禄不断地向前，维吉尔尝试着坐起上半身，可体内不断窜过的电流让他只剩下倒在床褥上的份。

他屈辱的流下眼泪，在这名总是被荣光包围的高傲男子生涯里，他从来没有想到过有一天他会被自己亲弟弟骗到亲儿子的床上，半主动大开着双腿欢迎亲生儿子将肉柱塞进他的体内，说不定他还要生下新的孩子，罪魁祸首在此刻只是细细的啃咬着维吉尔发烫的耳根，舌头钻入维吉尔敏感的耳道模拟着性爱的抽插，淫糜的水声让维吉尔分不清楚这到底是从哪里响起。

我快要射了，尼禄晕乎乎的想到，他感觉到热流不断地涌向他的顶端，他妈咪的体内实在是太棒了，这比他大胆的桃色梦境要美好，热情谄媚的身体紧紧地绞着尼禄的硬起，矛盾的，他可不想这么早的射出，撞上了但丁复杂的眼，尼禄心里泛起了某种莫名的愉悦情愫。

如果可以的话，尼禄再一次顶撞着那个不断张合的小口，他想要射在维吉尔的生殖腔里，即便维吉尔早就被但丁标记了——想到这里尼禄就像是被抢走了心爱玩具的孩子一般瘪了瘪嘴，犬牙微微发痒，让尼禄还想再一次将新的标记刻印在维吉尔光滑的白皙脖颈上。

不知道什么时候但丁把维吉尔嘴上的胶带给撕了下来，沉浸在情欲和快感当中的维吉尔一时之间还未反应过来，高高低低的呻吟没有任何阻碍从嘴边流出，肆意钻入了尼禄的耳朵里，刺激着这名男孩紧绷的心弦，但丁两只手添油加醋的搓捏着维吉尔胸前殷红的两点，直到它们充血变大，乳孔在指尖的搔弄下变大。

等到维吉尔意识到已经太晚了，正当他咬紧牙关想要堵塞住下一句哭喊的出声，却被尼禄抓住了走神的马脚即刻顶入了更为细嫩的生殖腔道里，维吉尔哆嗦着朝着尼禄骂出了一句少有的脏话，脑袋猛地往后仰起，整一个人在但丁的怀里弹起，如同一张被拉开的弓。

不，他不想要再一次怀孕，他已经没有过多的精力去保护多一个孩子，维吉尔说不出实际性的话语，只能无助的张开嘴巴朝着尼禄比着模糊的嘴型，做出无用的举措，在此刻，他愿意低下头颅变成一名弱者。

尼禄现在只知道在他的体内横冲直撞，胡乱顶弄一通让维吉尔的体内又痛又爽，再加上但丁游走在他身上的手，这名alpha熟知维吉尔每一个敏感点，扣弄着右边乳孔的刹那维吉尔就断断续续的射了出来，仰头喘息的同时手铐也随着身体上下抖动将他的胸口磨出一片血红。

但丁一把捞过维吉尔的下巴狠狠地吻上了维吉尔的唇，将兄长的舌尖啃咬出一片疼痛，两人交换着鲜血的甜味互相发泄着对对方的不满，“被亲生儿子操，就那么爽吗，维吉尔？”但丁憎恶却又喜爱看到维吉尔在别人身下放纵承欢的模样，尤其是他分不清楚在他体内的到底是但丁亦或是尼禄的迷乱表情。

而维吉尔知道这是但丁一个该死的计谋，他想用更为复杂的“家庭关系”牵绊住维吉尔。

即便他们才没有组建成该死的家庭。

尼禄也想要去亲吻妈咪的嘴唇，他眼红地盯着但丁肆无忌惮的将维吉尔的嘴唇咬出殷红，但丁一手死死捧住维吉尔的下巴，逼迫omega用极为别扭的姿势跟他交换过多的亲吻；在尼禄的记忆中，维吉尔从来都没有亲过他，甚至面部都没有，貌似这种表达亲昵情愫的举动是不会主动发生在这名孤傲的男子身上。

但丁感受到来自于尼禄的视线，他也知道尼禄此时此刻正在想什么，两个孩子气的人都在抢夺着维吉尔的注意力，但丁强硬的掰着维吉尔的脖颈强迫omega不可以转过头去跟尼禄有任何视线交接，尼禄感觉到鼻子一酸，明明他只是想要一个吻，他控制不住眼泪在眼眶里咕噜咕噜打转，他要求的确是太多了，但丁不由得想到。

高潮让维吉尔的体内开始更加剧烈收缩着，成熟完美的omega身躯对于第一次经历性事的alpha而言似乎太过了，尼禄喘着粗气，冲刺了好几次之后便深深地埋在了维吉尔湿润温热的体内，死死地扣住维吉尔精瘦的腰胯，将压抑了许久的精液射了出来。

处于热潮期的omega受孕率极高，对于维吉尔这种魔人而言照样受用，被亲吻到晕乎乎的维吉尔再怎么想要抬起身躯，都没法将体内过多的精液挤出去，腹部饱涨感让维吉尔产生恍惚的满足感，他发出沉闷的喘息，无意识的用舌头讨好一般舔弄着但丁的嘴角。

尼禄真的是积攒了许多，他就为了等到这一刻，满眼湿润的男孩儿低低的喘息，高潮带来的灭顶快感远不及在现实上占有妈咪的快乐，晃过神的尼禄着迷地用手指摸了摸他与妈咪的连接处，维吉尔的臀部被他冲撞到发红，浊白的液体已经被拉出了丝条，

“妈咪，你会怀孕的吧，我真的想要一个妹妹了。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惊喜吗 我回来了 刚好一个月多（好意思  
> 上班好累 没写多少 最近更新的这两章就当做练手吧  
> 不太好吃 对不起 呜呜呜

Chapter-10

他们请了一个新的钟点工。

这是斯巴达第一次请钟点工。

镇区里的主妇们都在讨论这个事情，并不是因为他们要请这个事件的本身，也不是他们为什么要请，而是他们为钟点工开出的价格的确不菲。只不过是一个负责清扫的钟点工为什么能拿我丈夫大半个月的工资？一名omega抱着他怀里带着奶嘴的孩子愤愤的说道，旁边织着毛衣亦或是敷着面膜的人群轻微点头表示不能够理解，他们一边用夸张的语调谈论，一边时不时提到许久没有出现的维吉尔。

你说，他们是不是吵架了，我大概有那么一长段时间没有见到维吉尔了；另外一名女人撑着下巴说道，涂着黑色指甲油的左手踮起茶杯，目光时不时投放在不远处的白色建筑。斯巴达一家三口所住的房子在他们镇区里也算不上是特别的宏伟，更没有华美的装修点饰，两层外带一个地下室的大众常见款式，非得说要跟大家住宅不一样的地方，那就是他们后花园的花圃总是鲜花盛开，尤其是那带有异域风情的殷红玫瑰。

他们开的价格的确是太过于肥美，吸引了不少冲着价格而来的家政钟点工，甚至有些人还怀疑这是否只是一个漂亮的虚假幌子，从天上掉下来的馅饼实在是太过于诱人，许多人们仍旧半信半疑地向他们投放了自己的意愿，可绝大多数人都没有好好地将条款里最为重要的一点要求放在心上。

最后是一名年轻且能干的女子得到了他们的允许。这名女子来自于美国南部，拥有一头漂亮的金色头发，名为蕾切尔。这名女子拿着名片站在门口，只感到一阵无言的停留，门铃响了没有多久，但丁开门将女人带入了房内。

他穿着松垮的睡袍，脚踩着不符合他对外形象的毛绒兔子拖鞋，从裸露的饱满胸膛蕾切尔能看到上面存有浅色的印记，这是不对的，即便他们的年龄并没有相差多少，可是对着雇主有其他想法本来就是本质上的原则错误；匆忙的掠过，晃眼间，她愣住了，再仔细盯着但丁的脖颈，刚才印存在脑海里的掐痕仿佛被人用橡皮擦整齐而又干脆的消磨干净。

花圃里硕大的波斯菊上停留着一只黑黄相间的蜜蜂，细密且短小的绒毛闪烁着微小的曦光，她用带有乡音的话语作着自我介绍，紧接着熟练地维系上防尘围裙；但丁坐在沙发旁无多余的话语，只是点了点头示意她可以开始进行清扫了，转身再一次投入到手中的日刊里没有再抬头过问。

“你们为什么突然想要请钟点工呢？”她好奇的问道，此时正在将手中抹布的水给拧干。

沙发上的男子抬起脑袋看了看她，什么都没有说，过了一会才慢慢的回复，“感觉家里清扫的不太干净。”说句老实话，但丁也没有想过为何突然兴致起了要请一个钟点工，往日他们家的清洁要么就是维吉尔打扫，要么就是尼禄帮忙，有的时候但丁也会来帮忙。

这个所谓的家庭环境对于三个男人而言，貌似干净的程度不算太过于重要，这所有的一切比起魔界冰火两重天的黏糊糊环境好的不知道那里去了，倒不用说和隔壁家一样地板要干净的到映入人影，只要活动区域保持干净和整洁就差强人意。

这种生活不温不火持续了许久，但丁也不知道这个愚笨的主意到底是谁提出的，反正很快得到推行，如果维吉尔那折了而下垂的手算是一个举起同意表态的话。

蕾切尔正趴在客厅的地板上擦拭着，突然她停了下来，指了指沙发背后褐色的区域，这里有许多细小的圆点拉长组合而成的小块区域，她不知为何会突然想到过往年幼的时候，青橘色的夏日，与友人们用充了水的彩色气球互相玩耍，那些圆滚滚的饱胀落入地上迸溅的四处水花。

这不像是一个好兆头，粉红色的乳胶手套指着最下面那块密集的汇聚，往右挪动一点便是完全干净的一块，她用一种好奇而又轻快的音调问道，“不好意思，请问先生你对这一块区域是如何造成的有印象吗？”

在报纸后的但丁挑起一边的眉毛，眯起眼睛打量那块褐色的迸溅区域，这块区域并不大，这块脱离的褐色看起来孤独而又可怜，陪伴它一起被浸染的沙发早就被但丁和维吉尔扔到了废品回收站里。他们当时没有清扫干净，维吉尔厚重而有力的尾巴将小沙发重重地打到了一边，凭借着腰部的力量，年长者翻身骑在了但丁的身上，因为肺部出血，靠近但丁的所有喘息都带有疼痛的曼妙与甜腥的浮动，这摊血应该就是但丁自己的。

他们当时在争吵什么？泛黄而快速翻滚的记忆里闪现出那张被鲜血迸溅到湿淋淋的可怜条纹沙发，但丁想到了维吉尔未脱下的裤子与湿漉漉的胯下，扑面而来的愤怒而又抵抗的信息素气味，发红的眼眶与咬紧的牙关，与不远处飘来的儿童玩具摇晃的铃铛声，缥缈地让他再次错想到年幼的时候趴在窗边打量着沙发上的维吉尔，他正等待着遥远开来的冰淇淋车，而维吉尔并不着急，穿着黑色裤子的男孩细瘦的双腿并拢靠在胸前，能从过大的缝隙里看到米白色的棉质内裤，等到他发现视线的时候，一个发自内心的傻乎乎笑容就能轻松地打发过去。

是的，但丁想起来了，当时两人在争吵是否应该给尼禄这个臭小子穿上袜子，学会行走对于这名男孩而言太早了，肉乎乎的小手紧紧地握住维吉尔的食指，在家里的地板上扑通扑通的踩来踩去。矛盾是如何升温直到最后无可救药的爆发与熊熊燃烧，他们的人生从来不缺少矛盾和争吵，背地里无言的谅解也似乎成为了这种病态关系最为基本的弥补方式。

笔直地被家具边缘分隔开，仿佛一道无法跨过的鸿沟，在沙发背后滋长了罪恶的温床，而裸露在外的却没有留下任何细微的线索。真的是一个不称职的妈咪，居然连最为基本的清扫都无法做到全面，但丁抿了抿嘴，假若告诉面前这名普通的人类女子这是因为斗殴——这个词语颇为搞笑——而造成的，她兴许会抖着嘴瞪着一双怀疑且惊慌的眼睛重新打量这一家人。

嘿，斯巴达一家三口可是标榜的美好家族呢，他们都这么说且夸赞着，附近的人们知道她得到了这份美差并且还是为斯巴达一家服务的时候，都无不投来羡慕且惊讶的目光，甚至有人还想要跟蕾切尔交换这份工作。

他们家的先生一定会对你很好的，我敢保证他比那些喜欢毛手毛脚的家伙好多了，他肯定不会做出什么出格的事情，坐在公园长椅上的一位老人笑眯眯对着这名女士说道，但是我还是觉得你要警惕一点比较为妙，他手中的拐杖点了点地板，发出沉闷的响声，厚重镜面后微弯的眼睛让蕾切尔感到疑惑。

“也许是尼禄小的时候弄到的，你知道的，小孩子总是冒失且喜欢到处闹腾，我记得当时他曾经有次抱着一杯果汁被地毯绊倒了，摔在这附近，也许就是这一块。”但丁露出一个淡然的微笑，他的确是找到了尼禄在客厅里扶着墙壁摇摇晃晃走路的记忆，他还记得维吉尔细心地给尼禄穿上了淡蓝色的棉质袜子。

袜子，他们双胞胎兄弟两人还像以前那样，为蓝色还是红色好看而争吵不已，仿佛这些事情还是昨天发生的，时间实在是过的太快了，不是吗。

“可能害怕维吉尔的批评自己偷偷擦干净了吧，反正我对这里的确没有太多的印象，我可以晚点去帮你询问一下尼禄，或者是维吉尔。如果他们等会睡醒了的话。”

“噢，不需要了，先生，这太麻烦你了，我只是想要知道这大概是什么构成的，我好进行清理，对症下药一般是最好的。”蕾切尔抱歉地笑了笑，拿起手中的喷雾朝着已经褪色成污点的血渍喷了喷，等待着它们在墙壁上缓慢的流下眼泪。

貌似注意到了什么，环顾四周，抬眼便看到了挂在客厅中央的古董老钟，沉重的钟摆晃荡与指针缓慢的移动，这仿佛就像是被遗忘的暗黑色下沉封闭盒子，一个巨大的白色棺材；蕾切尔急忙别过视线，重新将注意力投放在面前软化了的污渍上，“也许干涉到你的隐私了，先生，我为此先为你道个歉，请问你家的孩子今年多大了呢，我最近也在为孩子这个事情跟我的丈夫争吵不已。”

“15岁多，是一个闹腾的小鬼。女士，孩子生育这个事情的确是——颇为重要的一件事情，我认为你可以静下心来跟你的丈夫好好地聊一聊抚育孩子背后的利与弊，如果用争吵这种形式，貌似太过于不理智。”擅长扮演虚假的社会角色会让人迷失最为原本的自我，但丁甚至能很好地满足社会和周围人们给他的社会期待，这段话简直要成为维吉尔书籍上一个天大的笑话箴言。

抖了抖手中的报纸，尼禄的出生从来没有跟所谓的静下心聊一聊沾过边，利与弊倒是有各自的想法，心怀鬼胎的兄弟两人总在黑红交织的暗处用混乱纷杂的双手留下一块立足的地区，不需要很大。不过有一点足够能肯定的是，他和维吉尔在怀胎的十个月里倒是保持着绝对的理智与冷静。

维吉尔没有用阎魔从中剖开将血淋淋的器官与成型的婴儿掏出——他的确有能力这么做并且但丁对此并不怀疑，而但丁也没有跟维吉尔维持带有血腥暴力成分的性爱——即便维吉尔总是隐忍地用上下大起伏的心态撩拨挑衅着但丁最后的耐心，他们都需要这个可怜的怪物作为博弈取胜的筹码。

“我知道，但是有的时候事情总是不能按照我们所计划的方向走，这实在是太过于令人讨厌了。”她卖力的擦着墙壁上软化的褐色痕迹，没有再多说一句话，两人之间的对谈以突兀的方式再一次结束了。

空气中弥漫着淡淡的气息，女人嗅了嗅鼻子，她分不清楚到底是什么造成的。微微挪过脑袋将视线落在不远处的厨房里，眯着眼睛能隐隐地看到在翻滚的锅炉，一大早他们就已经准备好熬制一碗浓稠馥郁的汤汁作为食物了吗？

但这并不仅仅是汤汁，食物的气味，同样的也不属于温暖干燥且温馨的氛围，她无缘的想到了医院里冰冷的消毒水气息，惨淡的白光扑洒在摇晃的病房走廊里。可是，所有的一切看起来再正常不过了，她想到，这是属于周六的美好早晨，每个人都应该赞颂上帝赐予的一切。

阳光从橡木白的窗户边缘里爬入屋子内，家里的omege和他们两人的孩子还在楼上酣睡，alpha正坐在沙发上阅读着今天早上报童送来的报纸，这所有的都是电视或者是画报里才会出现的和谐场景，没有争吵也没有尖叫。

这美好的是否有点太过于虚假？蕾切尔不由得握紧了手中的抹布，平静的湖面下隐藏着一只蠢蠢欲动的獠牙猛兽，在阳光无法涉及的深处正在纠缠撕咬，将原本清澈的水面搅起一阵浑浊的泥沙，带动张牙舞爪的藻荇。

这种类似的褐色或者是暗红色斑块实在是太多了，它们一般细微到难以发觉，只要你一蹲下身子躲在暗处，就能发现它们如同密林里的蘑菇一般星星点点地从墙壁的角落里冒出，用一双双小小的眼睛与你神秘而又诡异的对视着。

这到底是什么，蕾切尔已经不想要理会那么多了，她今天一人就要将整栋房子上下三层打扫干净，太过于纠结和矛盾对进展没有任何的帮助。她犹豫了一会还是没有将手套取下，隔着一层胶质抠弄着壁画上也沾染的红褐色印记，微抖着手将其放入鼻孔下细细地嗅闻，这算是孩童偷吃的痕迹吗？

很明显不是，年幼的孩子不可能会这么高，并且也没有必要躲在壁画下背对着双亲偷吃东西，更没有可能将所谓的食物痕迹抹弄在壁画上。她打量着脚下踩踏的椅子，心虚地飘过但丁的身上很快别过视线，不太可能，她不断安慰着自己，也许只是某种新型的霉菌之类的蔓延开来，或者，没有或者。

客厅和厨房很快打扫完了，一楼被设为客房的房间并不少，她没尝试给他们整理打扫储物室，那里有不少巨型被布料紧紧包裹缠绕住的物体，摇晃的灯泡在她头顶上将影子拉的老长，晃眼间貌似能看到影子将她手里握着的扫帚狠狠地摔到了地上。

她打开一间客房，从耷拉在上面的灰尘，蕾切尔大概能猜出已经许久没有人在这家人的房子里过夜了，房间冷情且没有任何人情残留的余温，它们在这家三口的心里也许就是一个无用的累赘，或者单纯的一个备用的装饰物。

每个负责打扫的人员更喜欢这种落灰无人的房间，不用因为房间主人生活的习惯而感到烦恼，他们只要将这些落灰的被褥丢入洗衣机等待烘干再套上就好了。在这里打扫的所有一切都没有她所想的繁琐——毕竟那可不是一个小数目，尤其是厨房，她并没有花费太多的心思就清理到位了。

无论是餐具还是刀具，都被摆放的整整齐齐且一丝不苟，她拉过一层又一层的抽屉，从铮亮的刀面能看出她因为劳作而流汗发红的面庞，它们安静地躺在猩红色的绒垫上，宛若不可一世的女王。

这也太多刀具了，她轻轻地抚摸着一把又长又可怖的切肉刀，手指不小心被割出鲜血，吃痛的蕾切尔将其放在嘴里轻轻地吮吸，这到底是切在哪一个部分才需要的？维吉尔——他们家的omega，貌似不是从医人员，为何也需要如此多品种的刀具？

她没有多想，也没敢，只是默默地将所有东西擦拭了一遍再慎重地放回了原位。

打了个招呼之后她就踩着旋转楼梯来到了楼上，其实她有点紧张，仿佛就像是卡带的电视胶带，在踏上旋转楼梯的时候不断且无缘的重复着这个可笑的情节。毕竟按照她对这家人的了解——包括街坊与附近人员的讨论，他们目前还没有人曾经到达过这家人的二楼。

二楼是如此的正常，并没有大家所猜想的那般神秘，简约的风格和楼下如出一辙，只不过没有多余的光线，唯有顶上仿佛星光行走的小灯摇晃着昏昏欲睡的黄光，在走廊的左边玻璃板上摆放着一盆永不凋谢的假花，逼真的粉紫色藤萝底端即将触碰到实木的地板，旁边有一朵干枯的玫瑰，蕾切尔熟练地将其扔进了手提的垃圾桶里。

往右墙壁上悬挂的则是透纳的《奴隶船》，往下的玻璃板面上停放着一具复古老旧的猩红色电话机，她并不怀疑等到夜深人静的时候，这里会响起令人遐想且兴奋的铃声，这所有的一切都和上世纪她所熟悉的老电影如此的相似，一个谋杀的电话，玛丽莲·梦露。

径直走到走廊的尽头，这是她的一个打扫习惯，爱从最里面的房间开始进行清扫。

敲了敲门并没有听到里面有人做出响应，甚至也没有听见多余的声响，她轻声询问了一遍，在寂静且昏黄的二楼走廊里没有任何应答。橡木白的房门也没有写明这到底是何人的房间，二楼的房间跟一楼的有何不一样，蕾切尔突然意识到它们少了一楼特有的数字标签。

兴许这也是一间无用的客房，她握上的把手，湿黏黏的触感让她猛地收起了手，可手心上并没有任何附着的物体，复杂的手心纹路顺着茧子错生在肉体上，仿佛有无名的怪物悠然的躺在金属的亮泽上，等待着下一名打开潘多拉魔盒的罪人；深吸一口气，这也许只是手心出汗带来的效应，蕾切尔不断安慰着自己，正当她准备往下摁压推开房门的时候，一只温热的手无声无息地搭在了她的手背上。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没想到吧，Mia我居然还记得有这篇文章，我自己都哭了，整整三个月了  
> 下一篇准备要进入二胎主题了嘎嘎

“你哪里来的这么多钱给她，但丁，”尼禄站在落地窗前远看着女人的身影逐渐消失在高耸的花丛里，暖风吹拂过门口的邮箱逗弄出一声声铃铛清脆的摇摆，下午负责送牛奶的男孩早已把今天的份放到了门边，“她可不值得这么多钱，我觉得你们为了一个钟点工的时薪工资疯了。”

但丁没有回答尼禄的问题，后者也没有继续发问，所有从他脑海里扎根冒芽的疑问都会如所有伴随其长大的其他问题一样石沉大海，无声无息，无论是维吉尔还是但丁，作为家长的双方貌似并不喜欢花太多信息解答男孩的疑虑，久而久之尼禄也明白一个道理，有些所谓的事实会随着时间的推移，丑陋且缓慢地露出干涸的水面，例如说他们家是真的是非典型系列。

他们家的孩子拥有好奇心是个好事，但是得注意发问的范围——的确，但丁不得不同意尼禄的说法，这个只是负责清扫房间污渍的钟点工并不值得顶的上其他家庭主要收入来源的大半，并不是说这个安静且多疑的女人没有将他们家庭该清扫的地方收拾干净，只是说她貌似不太懂得规矩。

她一定看到了什么，也明白了什么，但丁站在尼禄的旁边默默地盯着金发在阳光下闪烁的曦泽，临走的时候女人颇为惊恐的面庞倒映在后仓库倚靠在墙边的斧头面上，她可能如何也想不明白为什么在当今信息高速发展的年代还需要锋利的斧子。

若不是尼禄抓住了即将推开门把的手，兴许他们的耳膜将会收到来自于女人高分贝紧压喉咙的尖叫洗礼，这不是一个好主意，会吸引隔壁的邻居，他们根本没有借口解释这只是蕾切尔见到了如猫一样大的老鼠从厨房窜过导致的，如果她还幸运地看到了单腿半吊在空中血色倒流而失去了肉色光辉的维吉尔，所有刻意营造的虚假美好也许得用新鲜的血液再一次灌溉出艳色的花。

尼禄笑着告诉女人这里是用来堆集杂物的房间，即便青年的突然出现也把心怀鬼胎的女人吓了一大跳，年轻alpha洋溢的青春气息很好地抚慰了疑惑且焦躁不安的心——有谁会在二楼的主卧室附近安放放置杂物的房间？

最后他们两人随意聊了聊八卦，按照尼禄的想法仔细地擦了擦黏腻的门把手，银质的弯曲闪烁着不符合的冷光，橡木白的门下渗透着暗色的红，它们扒拉着眼睛冷漠地盯着被逐渐侵蚀的抹布，等到浸泡在清澈的水桶里会再次渲染，最终浑浊发黑的水会将所有原本的颜色搅弄成一团。

“她会保持沉默。”维吉尔的声音突然传来，从遥远却又靠近的背后，两人转头便看到男子穿着白色的睡袍站在旋转楼梯的高台，不远处的时钟指向下午的四点整，在家庭里作为母亲妻子一方的懒惰的不像话。

即便一条腿发麻仿佛不再属于其本身，却仍旧固执的挺立着站直，下巴扬起固定的幅度，仿佛一名来检查军队的高傲将军，只差竖起冷剑下命冲锋，冷淡的瞳眸无法读出丝毫内心的波澜悸动。

“下午好，昨晚睡得还好吗？”虚伪的问候，但丁本是最为清楚维吉尔睡眠质量的那人，假情假意的面具戴久了也许就与皮肉粘黏在一块难以撕扯而下，最后的最后却变成了身体里不可或缺的一部分。

维吉尔没有理会他，甚至吝啬一句轻哼作为但丁问候的回答。

从下往上打量着静默的男子可看到隐藏在长款睡袍下隐隐约约的细瘦脚踝，苍白地被勒出一条青紫色的环，从贫瘠干涸的土地挤出一只狰狞的手，指甲泛白没有丝毫血色，维吉尔看起来宛若一座诡异的造物品，科学怪人心爱的丑陋制成品，用残缺不齐的材料仓促且滑稽的补齐肢体的缺陷，摇摇欲坠。

尼禄仍旧保持着不应有的沉默，这不对，负责编写戏剧本的命运三女神躲藏在垂吊的水银灯背后无声的叹息，按照一个幸福三好家庭的背景，身为孩子的一方在家长睡醒的一刻热情且主动地用笑脸迎接且问候，可尼禄并没有，转过身的力气面对维吉尔的力气仿佛同样地被周边的空气一并挤走，逐渐灰沉的阳光压低银白色的刘海点缀着低垂的眼睑阴影。

当蕾切尔提着水桶来到下一个被准许清扫的房间，尼禄手心下沉压低重量，将白橡木门推开，紧接着消失在银质把手的背后，二楼的走廊再一次恢复沉睡不再苏醒的模样，泽兰丁娜并不会等到唤醒她而来的特洛伊勒斯，可维吉尔却等到了尼禄。

血腥且廉价的宰屠场远远地比不上面前的场景，维吉尔可不是被冻成宛若砖头的死物悬挂在流水线上，尼禄还记得扬起脑袋打量维吉尔时候脊椎发出的细微挪动声响，未拉拢的窗帘爬进几缕过于灿烂的阳光，铺洒在维吉尔的身上。

感知到人影的靠近，维吉尔缓慢地拨拢开细密银色眼帘，将面前刻意闯入禁地的年轻冒险者一清二楚地收入眼睑，他突然感到羞耻，后知后觉的维纳斯尝试着抓取衣物无助地遮住，然而他没有，也许是长时间的麻木让他的大脑暂住了思考。

当黎明舍得亲吻细密的湿气的时候，维吉尔便保持着这个颠倒重力旋转单脚芭蕾的姿势，浑身赤裸，丝毫不在乎让周围好奇的家具用大胆的眼神打量每一丝肌肉的拉扯与伸展，吊死在城门的罪人也无他这般优雅与游刃有余。

疲软的阴茎下垂，直指维吉尔高挺的鼻梁，这是某种无声的控诉，他可是一个跟双胞胎兄弟通奸还与亲生孩子乱伦的怪胎，他可不是中世纪被教堂迫害的女巫，蒙德斯教给他的东西太多了。

平衡难以把控，另外一只尚未被好心拉扯的纤瘦长腿浮荡在半空中，最开始维吉尔摇摇晃晃，那多余的腿尝试在虚无的空气中找到能够把握的重心点，脑部充血与红酒在杯里荡漾起的晃荡声貌似别无二致，也的确，将他裸露在外的白皙脖颈撕扯开一道口子，宛若红酒般醇美的血液会倒流而出。

但丁站在底下看着他，随即躺在了松软的被褥，双手交叠放在腹部，枕着高高的枕头，孩子般躺在家庭阁楼的高层打量着被数百万颗星星点缀的天空，两人就让安静的因素蔓延之间不短的距离。

维吉尔的呼吸太浅，他的omega悬挂在半空中倒立着，肺部时不时的收缩成为了证明维吉尔还活着的唯一事实。

维吉尔，看看我，但丁记得他如此低声恳求道，可在半空中孤单跳起芭蕾的维吉尔并没有理会他，眼睛闭上仿佛一具被古怪的收藏夹从棺材里扒拉出来的尸体。

他们明明靠的如此之近，只要维吉尔愿意睁开眼睛，他便能看到在头底下认真凝视他的双胞胎兄弟，他们可以做些什么，聊聊天或者是打一架，做爱也行，反正夜晚的度过对于半魔人颇为漫长的人生而言不过是一个简短的章节。

可他并没有，但丁明白维吉尔肯定听到了，倒悬对于维吉尔而言这可能还算不上一个可恨的折磨，在但丁所不知道的过往里他早已尝试过数次，被缠人黏糊的柱状触手卷在半空，于万魔的眼里带有玩味性质将其用来遮羞的衣物撕成碎片，争先恐后地品尝维吉尔每一块血肉背后的甜美与力量，这种带有屈辱的姿势能让维吉尔保持某种可笑的警惕。

来自于但丁所有的举止显得有点卑微，却又有点可怜，眨了眨眼顺着维吉尔垂下的银丝一路蜿蜒到脚趾的顶端，最后顺着绷直的绳索来到了冷白的天花板，这个天花板会塌下来吗？就像是尼禄用勺子顽劣的挑穿蛋糕烘烤到酥脆的表层塌陷。

他无缘无故联想到了小时候与兄长一起躲在被窝里，他们当时才刚刚明白什么叫做分化，拿着手电筒紧张却又好奇看着报纸上的剪贴新闻，分化的未成年omega被强迫标记最后选择吊死在自家卧室里。

盯着维吉尔的轻微晃荡，他又想到了很多，但丁从不觉得自己会是一个对过往念念不忘无法往前走的男子，起码在十七岁之前他都不会这么认为，没有任何征兆地思念维吉尔总是过往的梦魇，尤其是当家里那快断电的冰箱里还残留着维吉尔吃剩了一半的蜜桃派。

但丁有很长一段时间盯着那被冷冻到变形的蜜桃派陷入泥潭般的沉思——维吉尔到底跳下去没有？维吉尔每次吃东西都慢条斯理，用银质的勺子挖上半勺慢慢地吃，但丁不一样，他喜欢捧着热乎乎烫手的食物将甜美吞食下肚。

那天他学着维吉尔的模样偷偷地挖了一勺吃了一口，味道倒是没有任何一丝刻写在记忆带上，只知道眼泪争先恐后从眼眶流出。

直到最后他不得不将这个冰箱连带着蜜桃派扔到最近的垃圾桶里，躲在阴影里看着前来为了金钱回收冰箱的男人嫌恶地将腐烂不成样子的蜜桃派扔到脏水横流的地上，连爬行的蟑螂与肥大的老鼠都不屑于上前嗅闻这块暗色的焦烂。

两人之间没有提及任何关于“性”的话题，但丁并没有往维吉尔的身体里塞一点什么有趣的玩具，那些嗡嗡响的东西会扰乱维吉尔对平衡感所有的把控，只会剩下咬牙红着眼眶愤怒的喘息夹杂呻吟，到悬着用硬起的老二操维吉尔的嘴也不是没有尝试过。

同样的，维吉尔也没有要求但丁做些什么，他没有像过往的某次用眼睛无声地告诉但丁，但丁，将那些利刃刺穿我的皮肤，或者是用疼痛的夹子拉扯他充血挺立的乳头。

两人就是过度静谧的相处在卧室里，靠的很近，却是在不同的维度罢了，这有点自欺欺人的纯洁与高尚，却莫名的让但丁感到焦躁的痛楚，他仿佛读懂了什么，维吉尔是否在用这种该死的淡漠与倒悬的姿势无声的刻写他与但丁仍旧不是同一时空，也无法互相释怀与理解的事实。

尼禄走上前去，但丁和维吉尔的床上平整地残留单人睡下的痕迹，青年看到了维吉尔嘴上干裂的纹路，被剪断了枝丫的玫瑰倒悬在玻璃房里，娇艳的花瓣泛起了暗色的蚕食条纹。

心疼地靠前，感受几乎消失的呼吸，尼禄颤抖着手顺着维吉尔面部线条往下轻轻的抚摸，温柔的力度仿佛在面对一副上了年纪的绝美油画，维吉尔没有说话，他眨了眨眼打量着从此刻钝痛腹部钻出的孩子，仍旧感到无名的陌生。

假若他对此刻的我拥有欲望，维吉尔想到，那他的确是恶魔的孩子。

别把我放下，嘴唇干涸带来拉扯的疼痛让维吉尔体会到仍旧活着的残酷，他已经在空中孤独跳着芭蕾有一段时间了，沙哑地声音轻飘飘地晃荡在半空中直到消失不见，也许青年并没有听到，青春期的逆反心态让他偏执地与维吉尔的潜意识对着干。

从这个角度并不能翻着瞳孔思量尼禄此刻的表情，他是否和但丁一样带着那款傻兮兮却又委屈巴巴的表情，维吉尔并不知道，他也不想要知道，哪有作为母亲的人会以这种滑稽荒诞的方式与自己亲爱的孩子见面？最起码他并不属于“合格的母亲”范围，伊娃果真对他的失望是从小时候就感知到。

尼禄没有说话，温热的拇指指腹感受着维吉尔嘴唇上的开裂，油画痕迹的干涸带来的脱落让欣赏者只感到一阵撕裂的疼痛，他最后站在了两人的床上，踩乱了但丁留下的痕迹，脚趾压平了原本翻起的褶皱，努力伸直胳膊将捆绑在维吉尔脚上的绳索解开，这掉的太高了。

维吉尔在跌落深渊的瞬间被尼禄一把拉扯回来，本应是在娃娃机外面因夹到心爱玩具而大呼小叫的孩子在此刻却紧紧地搂着这外表干净可内里棉花从背后裂开缝隙迸出的巨大娃娃，维吉尔四肢重新涌上血液只剩发麻的酸楚，耳边的尼禄喃喃地嘟哝着一定是但丁把你弄成这样的。

不，维吉尔连最为简单的单音节单词也说不出，干燥火辣的喉咙仿佛被完整的鱼刺贯穿，他从来都不值得来自于别人的怜悯，也从来都不需要，只不过尼禄将他圈的如此之紧，以至于维吉尔差点都感知不到呼吸的权利。

他僵直的腿被扭曲成某种诡异的角度，想要去安慰这被事实和常识误导的孩子却发不出任何声响，刚刚稍微恢复知觉的右手食指抠弄着尼禄的上衣，这反倒像是某种无声的认可；男人上翻的眼睛却死死的盯着床头花瓶里的枯死花朵，不过只是想要喝瓶子里腐败的水，你瞧，发黑的花都比他有资格喝水。

“尼禄的问题并不缺乏他的道理，”维吉尔此刻从楼梯上走下，手摩挲着大理石刻成的栏杆发出轻微的窸窣声，他明明没有见过蕾切尔，可却同样遥遥盯着女子最后消失背影的方向，暖色的阳光烘烤着维吉尔眼里的无动于衷，“但丁，你为何给那名女子如此多的钱？我记得你可是有段时间连水电费都交不起。”

“交不起水电费的从来不是我，”但丁回复道，他的声音隐藏不来年轻的埋汰，随即维吉尔的动作轻微一怔却又很快的恢复了正常，“你把我记混了，哥哥，你把我跟另外一个家伙搞混了，我从来都不会缺钱。”

“也许。”维吉尔淡淡的说道。

尼禄此时才舍得转过头，警惕地盯着像是罗密欧的但丁，他原本以为维吉尔会和但丁因为到底是谁把他放下来的事实大吵一架，或者把刚刚收拾干净的房间掀得一团乱，可是没有，维吉尔只是挪动着半条腿却还想要保持着无事发生的模样坐在了不远处的沙发，这一过程他撇过了脑袋无视了来自于但丁伸出的手。

莫名的恐慌笼罩在维吉尔的头顶，密布的乌云打着闷雷却不施舍任何一滴雨丝，但丁突然的伸手让他下意识的以为即将会发生一场打斗，就像是之前的每一次那般，可是这只有力的手不过停留在半空中，而不是狠狠地落在维吉尔无标签的面庞。

正如但丁所说的那般，他当然记混了，所有生活在他狭小脑容量里的但丁是如此的相似，只不过属于他原本时空的那个双胞胎弟弟可不会这般，假若让日后的但丁看到此刻所有荒谬且不曾发生在正确时空的一切，他是否也会和维吉尔一样对现在自身的得过且过感到恶心的干呕。

“维吉尔，你还记得小时候我和你气跑了清洁工的事情吗，那次母亲发了很大的脾气，把我们两个都臭骂了一顿，”但丁难得柔声的说道，他昨天晚上回想起很多，想起了维吉尔为了躲他而高高坐在树杈上，最后还是被黏人的弟弟抓到了，树荫洒下的光斑闪烁在维吉尔不情不愿的幼稚面庞上，“我们两人的饭后甜食也被没收了，虽然说老头还在旁边跟母亲说没有必要这么做，回去的时候你还打了我一拳，那可疼了。”

“我不记得了。”维吉尔给自己斟满了一杯泡了整天的红茶，茶色已变成淡色的黄，寡淡的没有任何丝毫苦涩，听到但丁叙说过往的时候他摁压在开关的大拇指不由得抽动，倒出的茶水却没有丝毫的晃荡，尼禄犹豫了一下，还是跨步走上前越过了但丁，稳稳地坐在了维吉尔的身边，一言不发。

他当然记得这件事情，童年的事情深刻且丰富，当他被蒙德斯折磨的时候，这些过往美好的回忆都是他痛苦的源泉；当时但丁还幼稚地拉扯着嗓子在饭桌上哇哇乱叫抗议来自于伊娃的惩罚，还尝试着把在旁边默默切着牛排的兄长拉下水，

“这是属于你的过往，跟我没有任何关系。”


End file.
